To deserve Trust and Love
by Weirdo-Girly
Summary: After Cameron's system breakdown, when she tried to kill John, she has lost all the Connors' trust, but she tries everything to prove John and Sarah that she's worth to be trusted. Better and detailed description inside. Implies Cameron/Sarah.
1. Darkness

**To deserve Trust and Love**

I'm not an American nor a Briton, so English isn't my mother tongue (actually I'm German-speaking), but I'll do my best with this story and I'm sure I'll get better with time. Maybe you can help and correct me, but in a nice and helpful way, please. No flames!

Description: After Cameron's breakdown, she has lost all the Connors' trust. Now she tries everything to prove John and Sarah that she's worth to be trusted. However, it's not easy to make a person, who hates you, trust you, but is seems impossible to make this person love you.

Pairing: Cameron/Sarah

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea of this story.

**_Darkness_**

Darkness. Darkness was pretty much everything Sarah Connor was able to see and silence everything she was able to hear. She was lying on her stomach on a dirty floor. She didn't know neither where she was nor for how long she had been unconscious. Her body didn't obey. Still, it didn't hurt. After all there was just this strange feeling of completely numbness. A feeling Sarah absolutely disliked, because of several reasons.

The first one was, in such a state she couldn't move, what admittedly wasn't very helpful, if she was in potential danger. And having a look on her current situation, she was clearly not in safety.

Secondly, of course it signalised, that something wasn't wrong, but _terribly_ wrong with her.

And thirdly, probably the worst of all reasons, it could mean, she was dead and had gone to hell. For heaven it was definitely too gloomy, but somehow also for the infamous hell. There should at least had been some fire burning.

So, had she finally been killed? In a fight? In _the _ultimate fight? Or did she just die because of a heart attack? Because of cancer, like Cameron had told her once?

_Cameron_. Cameron the machine.

Sarah tried hard to remember what had happened before she had passed out, but it caused her headache and that made her new found vision even fuzzier. She felt tired and sad. She felt like shit.

Suddenly John's face appeared in front of her inner eyes. He was smiling at her. Sarah prayed for him to be alive and to do, once in his life, what she had told him so many times. Namely, to run away and not to play the hero, at least not yet.

Guilt washed over Sarah. Silently she apologized to him for leaving him so soon. She apologized for his fucked up childhood. She apologized for treating him like little boy one minute and for treating him way too hard the next. It may sounded trite, but she had always just wanted the best for her son. Long held back tears formed behind her eyes.

Without her, there would be only Cameron left to help and protect him. Hopefully.

_Cameron_. Cameron the killing machine. The damn killing machine.

All of a sudden Sarah felt a slight movement on her neck. She wanted to get up, wanted to fight, but she couldn't. She couldn't even tense a muscle. Surely it was a terminator, ready to kill her. What else could it be, but one of these machines?

But since when did terminators softly brush their victims hair away, instead of breaking and crushing their weak bones with one simple handle and a quick twist. Was this thing so sadistic that it played with her, like a cat with its mouse snack? No, _that_ wasn't possible, because a machine didn't feel. And you needed to feel, if you wanted to be sadistic.

Almost patiently Sarah waited for the end to come, because she knew, she had lost. A relatively quick and painless death was all she could hope for. She was realistic.

The supposed enemy touched her skin with surprisingly slender and gentle fingers, which moved slowly up and down her dusty and bloody skin. Somehow it took Sarah a lot not to sigh. The touch felt warm, it made her feel safe. Maybe it was no terminator, but the grim reaper, trying to relax her. And to her shock it worked. She got calmer every second. Her fighting spirit was already dead.

Dying wasn't that bad.

She held her breath as she felt a pair of lips kissing the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. Dying wasn't that bad at all.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I will protect you." A smooth, reassuring voice whispered into her ear.

Sarah knew this voice, but couldn't identify to whom it belonged in the minute she had before she passed out.


	2. Feigned concern

First of all, thanks to twistedthoughts for commenting the chapter and correcting it/me. See, that's what I call "nice" and "helpful". ;) Honestly I'm surprised, I didn't make much more and more serious mistakes. My english teacher would be pleased....

My official beta-reader quirky21 corrected this chapter for me. I'm very grateful to her! I salute you, Jen.

**Feigned concern**

Sarah slowly opened her piercing green eyes to see nothing, but a dark ceiling with metal struts up high. She blinked a few times. There was some faint light, clearly coming through a window on the left side.

While she turned her head in both directions, left and right, looking for possible danger or something like that, the first thing she remembered, was being thrown against a hard wall, by a terminator of course. A terminator, that had waylaid them. _Them_. She and Cameron.

_Cameron_. Cameron the machine.

She swallowed, what caused her ache, shooting down her dry throat, next to her lungs, making her cough. Right now, she desperately wanted to curse, but found it impossible to do.

So she tried to relax and to breath regularly, instead of getting angry or panicking.

The numbness had stopped and had been replaced with a pretty strong, but manageable amount of pain. Presumably several bruises and maybe one cracked bone or two. Well, it would heal. She still had a headache, but it wasn't that bad anymore. So after some unsuccessful attempts, Sarah finally got up. Although everything in front of her eyes was blurry and spinning around, she stood on her feet.

She looked from side to side. Obviously way too fast as she got dizzy and almost fell to the ground again.

Nevertheless, Sarah instinctively reached for her gun. Her gun, which wasn't in its usual place. To be unarmed in a situation like this one was never good, but fortunately she found it lying on the ground, just a few meters away. She retrieved her weapon and looked closer at her surroundings.

She was in an empty warehouse. In a corner was their truck. Nobody else was there. At least Cameron should have been somewhere.

_Cameron_. Cameron the killing machine. The damn killing machine.

Sarah shook her head.

What was going on? What happened before she blacked out the second time? Was someone with her?

Sarah remembered a touch. A simple touch that gave her comfort and peace. Had it been a dream? A hallucination? Reality?

But who had touched her then?

Suddenly, she heard a loud noise coming from the outside. It had sounded like a small explosion. Immediately she raised the gun, ignoring all the pain. Should she go and see what caused the noise, or should she better hide?

The door was completly closed, that's why she wasn't able to see outside. Not even through a small gap. Fuck.

Said door was now being opened and someone was coming in. It was Cameron, but Sarah wasn't reassured. She wasn't reassured a bit.

Emotionless Cameron looked at Sarah, who was pointing the gun at her.

Cameron said, "You're awake. That's good."

"Is it?", Sarah asked, still holding the gun tightly.

"Yes." Cameron nodded. "You hit your head quite hard. And also the rest of your body..."

In a sarcastic tone Sarah interrupted her. "Really?"

"Yes.": Cameron answered. "Don't you remember? Because it's not good, if you don't. You could have suffered concussion."

"Shut it, Tin Miss!"

"Shut what?"

"God!"

"Shut God?" Now Cameron looked concered.

She only pretends to look conerned, Sarah thought.

"I think you should go to the hospital, Sarah. It seems, that you've..."

"CAMERON!", Sarah shouted, "Be quiet! Do you understand _that_?"

"Yes."

Sarah got angrier by the second. Cameron's monotone voice. Her feigned concern. Her stupidity.

"What were you doing outside?"

Cameron didn't answer.

"What were you doing outside, Cameron?" Sarah demanded. "CAMERON! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

Sarah raised her gun again. "TELL ME!"

"I destroyed the terminator. So that he can't regenerate himself."

Slowly, Sarah let the gun sink. "If that's all, why didn't you tell me?"

Cameron simply answered, "Because you told me to be quiet."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

Sarah wanted to yell at her, but she just coughed. She clutched her hurting chest.

Cameron advised her not to get upset. "Please, stay calm. Otherwise you will cause yourself even more pain."

"Isn't that what you want?" Sarah managed to say.

"No, Sarah. It's not."


	3. Stitching up

Thank you guys for your reviewes! Hopefully, you'll like this chapter.

**Stitching up**

The day had already turned into night as Sarah and Cameron were on their way back home.

Cameron was driving, while Sarah was sitting on the passenger seat. Both were absolutely silent.

Now that the rush of adrenalin stopped, Sarah felt more and more pain pulsating through her body. Apparently she had suffered more damage than she first assumed. She was covered in bruises and cuts. One, in particular, still bled profusely. She tried to stop the bleeding by pressing the tattered remnants of her jacket on it, after she had ripped off the makeshift bandage made by Cameron.

It didn't work very well. It needed to be stitched, like Cameron had told her before, when Sarah would have prefered to shoot at her.

"Do you want me to stop the car and help you?" Cameron asked, looking straight ahead.

Sarah glared at her. "You can't help me."

"Of course I can."

"Well, you can, but I don't want you to help me."

"But I stitched you up before."

"And you cut me open before."

Cameron didn't respond and Sarah was pleased with it. She had won another argument.

"I am sorry." Sarah heard after some minutes. She looked at the machine beside her. "What?"

"I am sorry." Cameron repeated. "That's what people say, if they want to apologize for something, isn't it?"

Again, Sarah got angry. This thing dared to harass her with a fake apology. It made her so furious, she could have spit. "You're not able to be sorry!"

"Why not?"

"Because, to be sorry, you have to feel." Sarah hissed. "And you don't feel, Tin Miss."

"How will you know?"

"Listen, I've just no nerve for this shit right now, got it? So shut i...be quiet!"

Sighing Sarah leaned back and tried to breathe the pain away, but it seemed to get worse. Moreover, the headache came back.

------------------------------------

"It's about time." Sarah whispered, as Cameron parked the truck in front of the house. She got out, even before Cameron had turned off the engine, but she held onto the car door.

"Shall I help you?" Cameron walked around the vehicle, standing next to her then, offering Sarah her hand.

Sarah licked her dry and chapped lips. "I'll tell you what you _should_ do. You should..."

"MOM!" John stormed out of the house, running in their direction.

A tired, but happy smile spread across Sarah's face. Although he was a stubborn, always grumbling and bored teenager, he still got scared when his mother didn't come home in time.

"Mom, thank God, you're fine!" He called, hugging her tightly, unintentionally causing Sarah to cry out loud in pain.

Immediately, John backed away. He saw the blood on her tank top. "You're injured!"

"I'm fine, John." Sarah tried to calm him, but failed miserably. Well, it wasn't easy to convince somebody that you're fine when you're just about to collapse from blood loss.

John didn't listen anymore. "Cameron, what you're waiting for? Carry her into the house and let's take care of her."

Sarah pushed Cameron, who already wanted to pick her up, away. "No! I'm able to walk by myself."

There was no chance she would let the machine carry her. Not just because of what happened awhile ago, but for her pride, which was hurt enough today. To appear _that _weak in front of Cameron wasn't bearable.

John shook his head. Who was the stubborn and unreasonable one now?

At least Sarah let him support her as she limped to the house. Cameron followed them.

Derek was standing in the kitchen when the three came in. He glanced at them without interest until he saw the red on Sarah's white tank top.

"You." Sarah said to him, while John helped her to sit on the kitchen table. "You'll stitch me up."

Derek was visibly surprised. "May I ask some questions before I do so?"

"Later!"

"Fine, but I need a needle and thread."

"I'll get it." John ran upstairs.

While he was gone, Sarah took off her tank top and lied down on the table top, in her bra. Derek grinned. "Nice view."

Sarah rolled her eyes, clutching her side again.

"Perverse." Cameron said, looking unaffected.

Derek and Sarah turned their heads in her direction. Derek glared at her and Sarah felt the short, very short urge to laugh at her statement. Could it get worse? She was lying bleeding and far too naked on the kitchen table, waiting to be stitched up without any painkillers. What a great day it was.

John came back, handing the needed things to his uncle, who prepared everything.

"I want you to leave the kitchen." Sarah ordered her son. "It'd be the best if you just go to your room."

"No way I'm leaving you like this."

"You can't help me, John. And I don't want you to see this. So get out!"

He hesitated, but finally left the kitchen, cursing. Did his mother think, that he, the future savior of humanity, couldn't take seeing bloody things? On the other hand _this_ bloody thing had to do with his mother. So maybe, _just maybe_, it was really better not to watch.


	4. Toady

Hello everybody!

Thanks for all your comments. You're great!

**Toady**

Cameron had watched the whole procedure. She saw how Derek had stabbed the needle into Sarah's delicate flesh, once, twice, thrice, eleven times in total.

She had watched how clumsy and bungling Derek had done it. Of course, something like that was painful, but he had caused Sarah more pain than necessary. His work was too clumsy, the needle sticks deep and sporadic. Several times, Cameron had thought she should intervene, so that he wouldn't kill Sarah. As a soldier, he should have known better, but maybe he had grinned the entire time, or was it a grimace?

However, Cameron would have done it much better and faster, but less hectic and more efficiently.

During Derek's effort, Sarah hadn't screamed. She had cursed and she had looked at Cameron all along. Her eyes had thrown daggers, like it had been her fault. Like everything bad that had happened in Sarah's life, had been her fault.

Cameron would never forget that look, full of hate and blame. Not because it was burned into her files forever, but because she didn't want to Sarah look at her like that.

Now, Cameron was standing in the dark living room, staring out of the window, waiting for the sun to rise, after she had wiped the blood up.

Everybody was sleeping. Even John, who had wanted to stay at his mother's side all night long, but had practicaly been kicked out of her room. Sarah had told him not to worry. It wouldn't fit to his apathetic puberty, she had joked.

Without any interest, Cameron switched the TV on, looking for nothing in particular. She stopped, when she saw a man, holding flowers in his hands, standing in front of a woman, saying sorry to her. The woman hesitated, but she hugged and kissed him finally. Interesting.

------------------------------------

Blinking, Sarah opened her eyes, then shut them again as the sun blinded her.

She wanted to rub her eyes and that's when she became aware of her body. It was tense and stiff, and she was dizzy. Damn painkillers.

She let out a deep sigh.

There was a knock at the door and Sarah expected John, who wanted to check on her. "Come in."

But instead of John, Cameron walked into the room. She carried a tray with breakfast for Sarah on it. She had prepared everything and then had waited pantiently until Sarah woke up.

Sarah wasn't happy about this visit. "Why did you do that?"

"John told me to take care of you."

"Nice answer."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No, not at all."

Cameron stared at her qizzically. "You are confusing."

"You are Tin Miss."

Cameron wanted to argue, but she didn't. It would only upset Sarah even more and Cameron didn't want that.

Without a word Sarah tried to get up.

"Don't." Cameron told her. "You have to rest."

"But I have to use the bathroom, got it?"

"Shall I help you?" For Cameron it was a simple question, an offer, but for Sarah it was a mortification.

Sarah's mind ordered her to grab the gun, which was lying under her pillow, and _help _this damn machine, but she just bared her teeth and limped into the bathroom, shutting the door with a loud bang.

For the first time in her entire "life" Cameron sighed, before she placed the tray on the bed and left the bedroom.

After five minutes or so, Sarah came out of the bathroom and saw that the machine was gone, but had left the tray. Well, she hated the terminator, not the food made by her, unlike Derek did and she was starving. So, she ate and drank.

------------------------------------

Sarah had just finished breakfast when somebody knocked at the door.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted through the door, causing her a painful sting in her side.

Her son said. "Calm down, Mom. You don't have to shout to show me, that you're still alive."

"Oh, it's you. Come in, you joker."

"Are you sure? Maybe..."

"John!"

"Okay. Okay." Grinning, he entered the bedroom and sat down on the bedside. "You're better?"

"Yes, I am."

He was clearly relieved, what made Sarah's heart grow.

John saw the tray beside her. "Did Cameron make you breakfast?"

"Yes, she did." Sarah sneered. "After all you ordered her to do so."

"I didn't." John shook his head. "I told her to look after your vital functions. The breakfast must have been her own idea."

"Great. Now she's toady to me."

"She's what?"

"She's kissing my ass. What do you learn in school these days?"

John looked at his mother closely. She had never liked Cameron, but now her hate was obvious. He could understand her half way. He also had lost his trust in the terminaton, but Sarah acted like Cameron had done _it _with intent. "Don't you think you're a little bit too hard on her?"

"Am I the only one, who remembers that she tried to kill you?"

"No, but..." He sighed. "Please, don't treat her like that."

"Why? It's not like she has any feelings I could hurt."

"How do you know?"


	5. Looked in the eye

Thank you for your nice and funny comments and yes, Sarah should wander in just a bra more often...or nude. Would be...interesting.

**Looked in the eye**

Although it was afternoon, the sky was dark and cloudy. The rain pounded against the large windwow in Sarah's bedroom.

The weather fitted to her mood perfectly. She was depressed and bored. After two days, in which she just lied in her bed, she was already fed up and couldn't wait for John's _permission_ to _get_ up. Sarah was no patient person, who liked to laze around while the world was slowly falling apart.

Doing nothing wasn't easy for her to take, because of the unwanted time to let her thoughts wander. She thought about the future. About Skynet and Judgement Day, and what would happen, if they couldn't prevent it to happen. She thought about destroyed cities and innumerable dead, people who were all innocent.

But sometimes, when she managed to forget it for awhile, she thought about what had happened two days ago, in the empty warehouse, before she had blacked out a second time. The touch on her neck.

Sarah couldn't stop thinking about _it_. She didn't even know, what it was. If it was real, or a hallucination caused by the blow to the head, but it hunted her more and more. This touch had felt real. Real and good, and also the kiss had felt real. Real and perfect.

She shook her head firmly. Sarah felt stupid to think about something like that, what was clearly _not_ reality or a figment of her imagination. After all there had been nobody, except for Cameron. So nobody, who would have kissed her.

There was a slight knock at the door and Sarah knew that it was Cameron.

False consideration, Sarah thought.

She glared at the door. "What is it?"

"May I come in?"

Sarah sneered, "Whatever."

"Does that mean yes or no?"

"YES!" Sarah shouted. "Damn it!"

Cameron entered the room, in her hands disinfecting spray and fresh bandages. "It's time to change them."

"Fine." Sarah replied. "Where's Derek then?"

Although she hated having her bandages changed by Derek, he was the only one who she would allow to do it. She didn't want John to see her wound, and Cameron... Well, she wwasn't about to let the machine touch her.

"He and John left." Cameron simply told her, emotionless. "Food shopping."

Sarah stared at her. "What? Why didn't they tell me?"

"Because you were sleeping when they left."

"Great."

"Was tha..."

"Don't!"

Cameron was quiet and waited for Sarah to say something, but while she did so, she walked towards the bed. The injured woman watched her closely. Then Cameron tried to pull the blanket back. Sarah stopped her harshly. "What do you thinking you're doing?"

"John told me to change the bandages."

"You won't do it."

"Why not? I can do this."

"Listen, you are not my nurse, nor my friend. You're not anything to me!"

"But..."

"There's no _but_, you..." Sarah bit her tongue. Arguing with this machine was pointless. "I'll do it myself."

"You can't do it yourself. You won't do it right."

Sarah knew that the terminator was right, but wouldn't admit it. She grabbed the bandages and placed it on the nightstand. "Get out, Tin Miss."

Cameron stared a few seconds at her, before she turned to leave. Opening the door, she said, "For such an intelligent woman you're stubborn enough to risk your own health. You are indeed confusing."

She was almost out of the room when she heard Sarah command, "Wait!"

The terminator stood completely still.

"Help m...I let you do it." Sarah would never ask a machine for help, at least not in words.

Without comment, Cameron walked back to Sarah, who was already busy removing the old bandages.

She wasn't careful, the terminator noted.

Soon Sarah had exposed the stitched cut. It still looked quite bad, but better than Cameron had expected. Apparently Reese could have done a worse job.

Cameron sat on the side of the bed and started to palpate the laceration gently. It made Sarah hiss, but mostly not because of pain. It had been some time since Cameron had touched her and after all the self-convincing that she was nothing but a machine, it still surprised her for a second that the touch wasn't cold and rough, but warm and soft.

"Did I hurt you?"

Sarah looked the terminator in the eye. Again this feigned concern. "No. Go on."

Wordless Cameron did. She first sprayed the disinfectant onto the cut. Now that was cold. Afterward, Cameron took a gauze pad and pressed it against the cut, before she used the bandages to dress it finally. That's when her eyes fell on a healed wound on Sarah's other side.

She knew it well. It was the one, she had caused Sarah, when she had pushed the glass piece deep into her body, so that she would scream and John would come to rescue her. Cameron couldn't help but touch it, what was strange, bacause she had full control of her actions normally.

"That was you. Remember?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

Cameron looked the raven-haired woman in the eye. Again that hateful look. "Yes. I do."

It sounded repentant.

Faked, Sarah thought, just faked.


	6. When the rain falls

Tada, a brand new chapter that revolves around Cameron and her..._feelings_! Shocking! ;)

Thanks to you readers and thanks a lot to the reviewing readers! Have fun with chapter 6.

**When the rain falls**

The afternoon had bacome a dark, starless night and it was still raining heavily.

Like every night at this time, while the others slept, Cameron stood in the dark living room. She stared out of the window and thought, but nowadays she didn't think about ways to stop Skynet and Judgement Day, or the future in general. She thought about the past and about what she had done in the past, like killing and hurting people. People that she had never known and people she had known and even lived together with. John and Sarah Connor. Especially Sarah, who treated her like an unwanted and hated dog you just couldn't get rid of, because it followed you on every step and came back to you even when you kicked it out at a highway or so.

Well, she felt unwanted and hated. The scary robot felt. Cameron _felt_.

She didn't know why, or why now, but she did.

A terminator with feelings. What a joke. Sarah would have laughed until her stitches burst and even then she still would laugh.

_Sarah_. A simple name that caused her pain, but didn't she deserve it? Future John had spoken of his mother as a hard and strong, but also fair and loving woman. So when you were hated by Sarah Connor, you surely deserved it, Cameron thought. She deserved it.

She deserved it for what she had done. She had tried to kill John, whom she was supposed to protect and had injured Sarah. She had betrayed them.

John had somehow forgiven her. He understood that she didn't do it on purpose and he didn't hate and insult her at every opportunity. He just avoided her most of the time, but soon he would treat her absolutely normal again, Cameron knew. He liked her. He even loved her. Not in a romantic way, but as a friend. And she _loved_ him as a friend.

Derek felt validated, but he ignored her mostly, or would stare at her suspiciously and make a nasty comment. And even if he would _really _show her how much he hated her with ansults and things like that, Cameron wouldn't care a bit, because she _hated _him too and didn't want him as friend.

Sarah hated her just like Derek did, but it was different, because Cameron didn't hate her back. It was the exact _opposite_ of hate, but Sarah would never know. Nobody would ever know.

And everything Cameron had was the stunning feeling of Sarah's delicate skin on her finger tips and the heady taste of it on her lips. That was more than she thought she would ever get, but it wasn't enough. Although it had to be enough, because she wouldn't get more from Sarah Connor, the mother of all destiny and Cameron's forbidden desire.

When she had changed Sarah's bandages today, she had seen many scars on her beautiful body. Bullet holes, knife wounds, some old and some relatively new. Cameron wanted to stroke and kiss them over and over again, but she knew, that would never happen.

Cameron was watching the rain fall when she felt something strange on her right cheek. She skeptically tipped against it, then following a wet path down to her jaw line, where a drop landed on her index finger tip. She looked at it closely. It was a tear. Now the scary robot _cried_.

She didn't know she was able to cry, but for now she didn't care and let the tears fall freely for a few minutes, before she wiped them away and sniffed. John had told her once, that humans cried to feel better afterward. Well, for Cameron it didn't work. She felt as bad as she had the few minutes ago. Maybe she should write her feelings down as she once did, when Sarah had tried to stop Derek's bleeding. At this moment she had really thought she felt, but now she knew she didn't. She had felt nothing. Now she felt everything.

However, it was worth a try. So she went into the kitchen, where she opened a drawer and took out a sheet of paper and a pen. With these utensils in her hand, she sat down at the kitchen table. She placed the sheet in front of her and started to write.

_I was... No, __I am a terminator. A machine. _

_I felt nothing._

_Now I feel everything._

_I feel sad. I feel hopeless. I feel requited hate. I feel unrequited love._

_I feel... _

Cameron didn't write more. She was done, but she didn't feel any better. The experiment failed.

She let out a deep sigh and stood up, took the paper and walked to the kitchen counter. There she picked up a lighter and lit the sheet above the sink, in which she threw it after the fire threatened to burn her fingers. She waited until nothing was left but ash. Cameron then turned on the faucet and watched the ash disappear in the outflow.

Quietly she looked out of the kitchen window. It just wouldn't stop raining.


	7. Apologize

I'm so glad the glitch is over, and so I present you the next chapter. Tell me, what you think, please. :)

**Apologize**

Four days had passed since the incident in the empty warehouse, and these four days Sarah had exclusively spent in her bed.

A reason to turn crazy for such a restless person like she was, but now, in the early morning of the fifth day, she stood up and slowly made her way downstairs. Her injury hurt a bit, but the pain was bearable.

The house was still half in the dark and it was absolutely silent, except for the twittering of the birds outside. Neither John, nor Derek were awake yet. It was Sarah's favourite time of the day.

She let her eyes wander, looking for signs of Cameron, but she didn't see the machine anywhere. Sarah was indeed pleased that the first person she saw, wasn't the damn annoying terminator. She had seen her too often in the last few days anyway, when Cameron was trying to ingratiate herself to Sarah by trying to help.

What a false and hypocritical machine, the raven-haired thought, but how could a machine be false and hypocritical, if a machine couldn't even feel?

Sarah shook her head in confusion. Cameron's actions were false and hypocritical, because she was programmed to pretend that she was good, but she wasn't. Yeah, right.

God, she needed some coffee. A big cup of strong, dark coffee, or a glass of whiskey. No, coffee!

She walked into the empty kitchen, heading for the coffee maker, that was already prepared. The only thing Sarah had to do was to push the button. She did so.

Cameron had done that, she knew. Cameron, the machine.

Soon Sarah watched the brown liquid dribble into the coffee pot and when it was done, she took the pot and poured some coffee in her preferred cup. With it, she sat down at the table, trying not to think about how she had lied bleeding in it just a few days ago.

Then she saw a pen some centimetres away from her and wondered who had used it, and for what. To write something, yes, but what?

"Look, who's stood up from her deathbed." Derek joked, when he suddenly came into the kitchen.

Sarah sighed. He also wasn't the person she wanted to see first in the morning. "Good morning to you, too."

He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table too, across from Sarah, who decided not to tell him who had made the coffee. "So, where's the walking fridge?"

"The walking what?"

"Cameron!" He spat her name out.

"Dunno."

"Maybe killing somebody out of old habits, or for fun."

Sarah frowned for a second. Of course this sarcastic and hateful comment was wrong, but hadn't she just thought the same. Had she become Derek?

"It's good you finally realized I was right about the machine. I was afraid you'd like her."

"What made you think that?"

"The way you treated her. Almost like a friend. It was horrible."

"Yeah, right."

"Now we just have to convince John that she's dangerous and then we can get rid of her."

"Yeah, right." Sarah became thoughtful. "But..."

"But what?"

"Nothing." She stood up. "Listen, I need some fresh air. Haven't had any in a while."

With that final remark she went outside and inhaled the pleasant cold air of the morning. It cleared her mind.

She saw the old frame of the child swing and thought about some pull-ups, but she knew it was far too early for some exercise.

"Don't do it." Sarah heard a voice say behind her. It was Cameron.

She turned around to face the terminator. "Don't do what?"

"Don't work out. You will hurt yourself."

Sarah glared at her. Again this feigned concern.

"So you can read my mind nowadays?"

"No, but..."

"And just for your information, Tin Miss, I didn't plan on working out. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

"Good for you."

There was an akward silence.

All of a sudden Sarah saw the roses in Cameron's hand. "What the hell are you doing with those?"

Cameron didn't answer. Instead she came up to Sarah, who stiffened.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Sarah." Cameron held up the flowers.

Shocked, Sarah looked at the machine in front of her. She wasn't speechless often, but now she was.

This was indeed a nice, loving and really especial distasteful and false gesture, which made Sarah boil with rage. "GET THOSE FUCKING FLOWERS OUT OF MY FACE RIGHT NOW!"

"But I thought..."

"YOU DON'T THINK! YOU ACT ON DAMN SYSTEM COMMANDS, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A HEARTLESS AND UNFEELING ROBOT! STOP PRETENDING YOU WERE A HUMAN! YOU ARE NOT! GOT IT? YOU ARE NOT!"

Sarah grabbed the flowers and shredded them, before she threw them to the dusty ground and stormed back into the house, ignoring the pain in her side.

"Whoa!" Derek was stunned. He had heard Sarah's outburst and had watched them through the window. "That was awesome!"

"Shut it, Reese!" She hissed, turning her head in his direction. She saw John, standing beside him. "Don't look at me like that, John Connor! She totally jumped the shark with that action!"

"She just wanted to apologize, Mom." He said, his voice calm, but reproachful.

"She's a...oh, whatever." Sarah went upstairs and all John heard was the loud bang of the door.

In her room Sarah looked at her hands. They were littered with small bleeding scratches, caused by the roses' thorns.

Outside, Cameron stared at the roses on the ground and tried not to cry. That was not the reaction she had hoped for.

Inside, John shook his head, turning to his grinning uncle. "Stop it, and then tell me what _jumping the shark_ means!"


	8. Loose tongue

Hello, everybody! Thanks for your comments, and yes, poor Cameron, but it will get better soon...and then there'll be the very sad ending... Well, have fun! Leave me a reviews, please!

**Loose tongue**

It was night and, as always, Cameron stood in the dark living room by the window.

John and Derek slept, only Sarah was awake. Cameron knew, because she had scanned their heartbeats and other vital functions and Sarah's were definitely too active for a sleeping person.

Her highly sensitive system had also recognized Sarah's awakening this morning, while she had prepared the coffee maker. It had also registered when Sarah stood up and was about to come downstairs.

Cameron hadn't hesitated a second but had quickly gone into the nearest town to a florist. There she had _bought_, not stolen, a bouquet of roses, which she had wanted to give to Sarah, like the man to the woman on TV. Maybe it would work and Sarah wouldn't hate her anymore.

When she had come back, her target person had been standing outside the house and had looked at the frame of an old swing. It had become one of Sarah's gym machines, which was the reason why Cameron had thought she would want to do some pull-ups. Immediately Cameron had told her not do so, because of her injury.

She had never meant to say that Sarah was stupid. Cameron just had been concerned and had wanted to advise her, because she didn't like to see Sarah hurt and in pain.

Unfortunately, the raven-haired had taken it as personal attack.

Cameron had tried to ease the tension, but she had enraged Sarah even more.

And finally, Sarah had had an outburst of fury, when Cameron had presented her the flowers. She had watched Sarah destroy them and she had felt her lacerate her imaginary heart.

Why did she even try to make Sarah like her? There was no logic in it.

Sarah would always hate her.

------------------------------------

Sarah tossed and turned sleeplessly in bed, desperately trying to fall asleep. Even if she would have the worst nightmare ever.

She couldn't forget the events of the day. Cameron's studied and dishonest gesture had pulled a trigger inside of her. So she had chosen the next best thing and had yelled at the machine like never before. Now Derek showed a big amount of respect and sympathy for her, while John showed the same big amount of disappointment.

She had overreacted, he had meant, Cameron just had wanted to apologize. Nonsense!

The machine didn't _want_ to apologize. She was programmed to do it. She was programmed to make people trust her by being nice and helpful, but Sarah sussed it. She looked beyond Cameron's beauty and saw her ugly insides. Metal and microchips.

It didn't matter how many times Cameron said sorry, Sarah would never forgive her.

She sighed deeply, before Sarah pulled the blanket back and stood up. She needed a drink. Now.

Without making a noise she went downstairs. Everything was dark and Cameron was nowhere to be seen. Good.

Sarah went into the kitchen. There she opened a cupboard, to which she reached for a bottle, that she had positioned far backward. The only man she could always count on was Jack Daniel's.

She put on her jacket and leather boots in the hallway. Then she went outside on the porch, where she sat on the stairs and took a gulp. The whiskey burned in her throat, but it helped against the cold air.

The sky was full of blinking stars. It was a wonderful night, but Sarah didn't care for such things anymore. By this time it just reminded her of Judgement Day and that the sky would be dismal and crimson. She took another sip. A sip that became a big gulp. Two gulps. Three gulps.

Sarah sat there for awhile and closed her eyes, until she heard a voice in front of her. "You should go back into the house."

"Hello, Tin Miss." The whiskey had calmed Sarah down a lot. "Where have you been?"

"I was behind the house."

"Why's that?" She opened her eyes again and saw Cameron standing a metre away from her.

"I thought you would want to be alone."

"And why have you come now?"

"To tell you that you should go back into the house. It's very cold, but you don't realize it because of the alcohol. It is inhibiting your senses."

"Aha." Sarah made no movement to go. Instead, she gestured Cameron to sit down beside her.

The terminator felt a rush of joy and hope, while she sat on the stairs, close to Sarah. "I know you hate me, but you should really listen to me."

Sarah sneered. "_Hate_. Isn't it ridiculous to hate a machine?"

Cameron didn't answer, because she knew it was rhetorical question.

"I don't hate you." She heard Sarah say.

A sentence that excited Cameron more than anything else, although she didn't show it. "You don't?"

"No." Sarah shook her head and took a gulp. "I hate myself, but I take the hate out on you."

"You hate yourself?" Cameron was confused.

"Yes, I do. You wanna know why? Because I was naive enough to start to trust you, to _like_ you." The woman smiled a bleak smile. "But then you turned bad and I felt so damn stupid."

"Thank you for explaining." She said, mostly because of old habits. "I am sorry."

"You said that already."

"But I am."

"You can't be sorry, because you're not able to be." For the first time ever, it didn't sound like a reproach, but like a simple statement.

That's not true, Cameron thought, I'm able to be. I'm able to feel. I feel for you.

But these words never left her lips this night.

"Good night, Cameron." Sarah said and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek, before she went inside the house, leaving a totally perplexed Cameron, who touched her cheek.


	9. A promise

Hello guys, here's another chapter, in which...! ;)

Special thanks to tanama30 for commenting all the time!

Please, leave me a review. I'd appreciate it.

**A promise...**

"Morning, Cameron."

"Good morning, John."

He yawned, while he threw his heavy backpack on a chair at the kitchen table. It was way too early and he had slept anything but well. "Where's my mom?"

"Sarah's still sleeping. She had a very rough night." The terminator told him, but didn't elaborate. That was solely Sarah's business, and maybe even a little her's.

That was alone Sarah's and maybe even her business.

"She has always rough nights. Nightmares and stuff, you know." He sighed. "Cameron?"

"Yes, John?"

"I know, she's...ah...she's not _friendly _to you..." John stuttered. "...but she's...it's hard for her to..."

Cameron understood what he tried to say and she realized that she knew more about Sarah than her own son did. "John, it's alright."

"Alright." John clicked his tongue and quickly changed the subject. "So, did you do the math homework?"

"Of course I did."

"Good. Mine too?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

There was an awkward silence between them. John wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

He had liked Cameron since he met her and she had saved his life, even though she had tried to kill him once. He was torn, how could he be friends with someone that his mother hated so much? For her, it was like fraternizing with the enemy, something that she warned him not to do, again and again.

"You're deep in thought." Cameron determined. "Penny for them."

John looked at her surprised. "Where did you get that phrase from?"

"TV. I don't sleep."

"I know." He laughed. "Must be convenient. A lot of free time, huh?"

"It gets pretty boring after a while. I've read all the books here, and on TV, it's mostly repeats." She explained him.

He nodded his head, before he stopped and looked closely at Cameron, who stared back at him, her face blank. "Wait. Did you just say you're _bored _at night?"

A machine couldn't get bored, because it was impossible, unless he had been right and Cameron was able to..._feel_!?

"John?" She looked intensively at him, catching his interest. "May I tell you something?"

"Yes!"

That moment Sarah entered the kitchen. "Morning guys."

"MOM!" John was more than just frustrated. Cameron had wanted to tell him something. Something _important _he knew.

Sarah winced. "Not so loud. I'm not deaf. At least not yet."

"Oh, Mom. I..." He turned around to face her and was taken aback. "You look like crap!"

"Well, thanks, son." Her eyes were red and swollen. Her tongue was coated and she had a headache. Certainly too much alcohol last night.

John went red. "I didn't mean...sorry. God, today is not my day."

"Mine neither, John, but we'll get through it." Sarah tried to motivate them both, while making herself a cup of strong coffee. Very strong coffee.

"You should go. Otherwise you'll be late for school." She told them.

Cameron noticed that the woman avoided looking at her and didn't say anything to her. Not even some insults. Obviously she hadn't drunken enough to have a mental blackout of last night, but did she remember everything or just some parts? Well, she would find out.

"_That _wouldn't be the end of the world." John joked and grabbed his backpack. "Let's go, Cameron."

He gave his mother a quick kiss on the forehead. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, silly."

Cameron followed him and for a second Sarah's and her eyes met, before Sarah quickly looked away. So she remembered.

"Bye, Sarah." The terminator said and wondered about the strange urge to kiss Sarah, which she felt inside her.

"Bye, Cameron." She shortly nodded in her direction.

And Cameron definitely noticed that Sarah had used her name...for the _second_ time.

------------------------------------

"Hey!" John greeted Cameron, who sat at a school cafeteria table. "What are you doing?"

"The homework for tomorrow." She answered his question. "It's so easy, it's done in a minute."

"Aha." He wriggled on the chair.

Cameron looked at him. "You're either nervous or excited or both. What is it? Can I help you?"

"I'm both and yes, you can help me, actually."

"How?"

John tried to read something, anything, on her face, but there was nothing. "Tell me what you wanted to say this morning."

There! There was something in Cameron's eyes, but it faded as fast as it had came.

"Not now, John." She whispered. "It's not the right time."

"But you..."

"Tonight, okay?"

He hesitated, but agreed finally, his expression serious. "Okay, but I expect you to tell me everything. You promise me?"

"I promise you."

The bell rang.


	10. kept

Wow, so much comments!!! Thank you, guys!!! You're great!!! I'm glad that you're pleased with the way I write and describe the characters. That's something, I was worried about, and I promise, I stick with it, **Max Doe**. ;) Also, I would never rush the story, because I don't like that kind of stories myself.

Und **melborousse**, wenn du mit "hier" dein Nachbarland Österreich meinst, liegst du richtig. lol Danke für dein Lob, bezüglich meines Englischs. Hm, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich hier auf Deutsch schreibe...ungewohnt. *g*

Well, now you'll find out, what Cameron is going to tell John...

**...kept**

John was lying in his bed wide awake and looked up at the ceiling, then at his clock and back at the ceiling. It was late, but not late enough yet to go downstairs, where Cameron was waiting for him. He was absolutely sure about what she would tell him, because John had always knew that Cameron was more than just a machine. There had been signs. Like the one when he had caught her singing. A mchine didn't sing for _fun_. Or when he had asked her why she danced ballet and not HipHop for example, and Cameron had answered that ballet was more beautiful. A machine didn't know beauty. _Or_ when she had told him that she_ loved _him. A machine didn't love.

He looked at the clock again. It was time to go. John surpressed a childish grin, while he left his room, silently making his way into the dark living room.

Cameron was sitting on the couch, on which he sat down beside her. "Hey."

She looked at him and John finally saw a face full of emotions. _Unfakeable emotions_. "You know it, don't you?"

"What do I know?" He wanted it to hear from her.

"That I _feel_."

Suddenly Cameron felt a lot better and calmer, now that she had said it out loud.

"You believe me, John, right?" She asked. "You believe me?"

"Yes, I do believe you."

John was speechless when Cameron threw her arms around him. She really hugged him and whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled and hugged her back. "I always knew it."

After some seconds John shoved her away a little bit. "But have you been able to feel since we met?"

"No, just since..."

"Since?"

Cameron didn't know how much exactly she should tell him. Sarah had made her feel, but could she talk about_ this_ with her _son_?

"Since?" John urged her.

"Since I have feelings for someone."

John couldn't have been more shocked, if she had slapped him. He knew she could feel, but not _for_ a person.

"I don't even understand it myself."

"Who is it you have feelings for?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd hate me, if I tell you."

John almost had to laugh. "You tried to kill me and I don't hate you. So why should I now?"

"I am sorry."

"Cameron, I know you are." He smiled at her. "And I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Waving his hand, John shifted on the couch. "Now tell me for whom do you have feelings. You promised to tell me everything, remember?"

He had nailed her down, and Cameron surrendered. "I have feelings for Sarah Connor. Please, don't hate me, John."

"Sarah Connor?" He stared at her, more than shocked, much more than just shocked. "Like my mother Sarah Connor? YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MY MOM!?"

"John!" She whispered in a hoarse voice. "Be quiet!"

"You're in love with my mom!?" He repeated. "With my mom!?"

Cameron didn't know what to do or to say, so she nodded. At the same time she felt something strange, but wondeful inside her when she thought about_ the_ word. The special word. _Love_.

"John, are you okay?"

"I... Give me a moment to...to assimilate this information."

"I knew you'd hate me."

"No." John immediately reassured her. "I don't hate you. It's just...weird. I mean, how many teenagers can say that a terminator is in love with their mom?"

"I don't know."

"That was a rethorical question, Cameron."

"Oh, sorry."

John sighed. "Well, at least I know now why you're so desperately trying to make my mom like you, but not my uncle."

"I hate Derek."

"Hm, I realized." He smiled weakly. "It must hurt you that she treats you like_ that_."

"Yes, it does indeed, but I can understand it."

John watched how Cameron let her head hang and he felt sorry for her. To love a person who hates you was one of the worst thing that could happen to you.

To love a person? A person that was his own mother, loved by his protector Cameron. He still had to reconcile with the whole situation, but he wouldn't blame anyone.

"Maybe I can help you." John even afforded, although he had no idea how to do that. "I could talk to my mom."

"No!" Cameron said a little bit too aggressive. "Don't talk to her."

"Why not? Don't worry, I don't plan to tell her everything, just that she should be nicer to you."

"Please, John, don't." She almost begged him. "It wouldn't help me. I'm sure it would make things worse."

"Worse?"

"Yes, because if she's nice to me, my feelings might grow stronger, but if she treats me bad they might stop."

"That's a stupid logic."

"Promise me that you won't talk to her, John." Cameron had never looked so intensively. "I promised you to tell you everything, and I did. Now you promise me to say nothing."

"Fine. I promise you."

"Thank you."

"I hope you know what you're doing."


	11. Nightmare vs reality

Hey guys, what's up? Thanks for your reviews!!!

**melborousse**: Du meintest den deutschsprachigen Teil der Welt. Na klar...das sagen dann alle. lol Danke für dein Lob, und keine Sorge, du wirst sehen, wie's weitergeht. Ich sage nur...DRAMA!

**freakykaethe**: Ja, ich bin aus Österreich. Dem Land der Berge. *g* Danke fürs Lob!

**Max Doe**: Well, Derek will contribute his share, but how will he do this? Hm...

**Ps**: I'm not sure, if I give a sad ending. Yet, I think, I will. So when we reach the end of this story, it might be that you'll need some handkerchiefs. I'm serious.

**Nightmare vs. reality**

Her son was running away, as fast as he could, like he had been told since his fateful birth, while she was lying on her stomach on the dusty and arid ground, bleeding, dying, surrounded by a dozen red-eyed terminators.

They all pointed their guns at her, and Sarah Connor waited for her end. Her cold and lonely end.

For the last time, she closed her eyes, which were once full of life, but were matte and empty now, expecting to feel one final flash of pain, before she would see the burning hellfire. Sarah knew, God wouldn't let her into heaven. She had hurt people, had killed people, who had had to pay for her mistakes.

She heard the terminators releasing the safety catches, ready to fire a hail of bullets that never came.

Instead, she felt _the touch_. This wonderful, gentle, and soothing touch on her neck.

Sarah sighed with pleasure when she felt the pair of the softest lips that had ever kissed her scarred skin again, and then she heard the calm and familiar, yet faceless voice say, "Don't worry, Sarah. I will protect you."

Enough. She needed to know who this person was. So she opened her eyes and what she saw brought tears to them. There was green grass. There were blooming trees and singing birds. There was life. No death. No pain.

Her strength came back, why she was able to turn on her side. Sarah's vision was blurred, but she still was able to make the person out. She always would be able. It was her hero and her savior. _Kyle Reese_.

John's father and the man, who had saved Sarah in more than just one way.

"Kyle..." She whispered in total disbelief.

He smiled at her, his brown eyes sparkling. "Hey, you."

Sarah was tongue-tied. Tears streamed down her face.

Kyle held out his hand to her, which she took shakily, so he could help her to get up. "Won't you greet me, Sarah?"

"You...I..." She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sarah, but now everything's gonna be alright." He caressed her raven hair.

They let go of each other a little, still holding body contact. Sarah lossened her hold to look at him.

Suddenly she heard John calling, "Mom."

Turning her head to the right, she saw him strolling in their direction. Her son hadn't looked so happy and relaxed in years, but she was surprised, shocked to see that Cameron was following him. What was she doing here? She could not, must not exist.

"TERMINATOR!" Kyle yelled so loud beside her, that he startled Sarah. "GET DOWN!"

She dropped to the ground reflexively and twisted to see Derek arming a mini-nuke. Where the hell did he come from and where was Kyle?

"Derek, don't!" She tried to stop him.

The older Reese-brother fired at Cameron. "She's nothing but a robot!"

"NO!" Sarah watched as Cameron was blasted away, and all that was left afterward was some scrap metal. "CAMERON!"

She spun around to face Derek, who she wanted to shout at, who she wanted to hit, but Derek didn't stand there anymore, neither did Kyle. Sarah went completely pale.

It was herself, who stood there, holding the weapon. "She _was _nothing but a robot."

Her double looked at Sarah, with penetrating_ red_ eyes.

------------------------------------

"AAHH!!" Sarah awoke with a start, sitting straight in her bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

She rubbed her wet face, while she whispered in a hoarse voice, "Shit..."

The raven-haired woman was used to having nightmares, but this one had been new in every single meaning of the word. She often dreamed of terminators, ones who were trying to kill her, and ones who succeded, but Kyle had never come to rescue her in such situations. When she dreamt of Kyle, the dream was consistently happy. Also, she rarely dreamt of Derek. As well, Cameron appeared in her dreams many a time and Sarah had shot her, but she had never tried to save her. And she had neverdreamt to be a _terminator_, to see herself as one of these robots.

Robots. Robot. She's nothing but a robot. She was nothing but a robot.

Sarah felt cold. Had she been Kyle, a good person, then become Derek, a hate-filled person, and finally a heartless one? Heartless like a robot?

That thought alone was hard and cruel enough, but there was another question she had to deal with; why did she want to save Cameron?

The answer to it scared her to death.

A kingdom for a drink, Sarah thought, but she remembered the last night she had wanted one. This drink had became a half a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a painful hangover the next morning...and a distressing encounter with Cameron.

_Cameron_.

"Cameron the machine." She said out loud. "A killing machine. A damn killing machine."

God, why did these words sound so empty in her own ears by now?

Sarah hadn't lied when she had told Cameron that she didn't hate her. She really didn't. She hated herself for starting to trust and like Cameron.

Sarah hated that she still did.

After some minutes of thinking deeply about it, Sarah decided to go downstairs. Maybe Cameron wasn't there again, and if she was... Well, Sarah wouldn't know what to do. Insult her? Ignore her? She didn't want either of these two options.


	12. Cameron asks about sex

Hello guys, here's the next chapter, but first...thank you for your reviews and your praise on my english, but you have to thank my beta too for it!!!

**Max Doe**: Very interesting thought... We'll see. Thanks!

**melborousse**: Danke, danke! Es ist immer super, wenn man hört, dass man einen Charakter gut beschreibt. Okay, ich schreib weiter. lol

**freakykaethe**: Nicht nur für den Winterurlaub. Schreib ich jetzt auf Deutsch oder Englisch weiter? Hm...well, thank you very much! Moreaover, it's nice that somebody likes sad endings. I love them.

**Everything Cameron always wanted to know about sex**

Sarah stood up from the bed, taking a short look out of the window.

Dawn was till far off. So it was still possible to get some sleep tonight. She just needed a small midnight snack and a half-hour of TV. A snack, _no _drink. Then she would go back to bed and try to sleep. At least a bit.

The corridor was silent, but she heard strange noises as she approached the living room.

Although they didn't sound dangerous, she thought about running back to her room to get her gun, but she decided against it.

Carefully, Sarah made her way downstairs into the living room, and when she touched the seventh stair step with her toes, her eyes grow wide in shock. She knew those noises. Those noises were made by people in very intimate states. It was the sound of sex.

"What the...?"

Much to her discomfort, Sarah took the last steps down and recognized the flicker in the dark. She looked around the corner into the living room. There she saw Cameron sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching two women engaged in loud, foul-mouthed sex.

Sarah didn't think. She just stepped fully in the room and snapped. "Cameron, turn that off for God's sake!"

"Okay." Cameron switched the TV off and sudden dark surrounded them. "Shall I turn on the light instead?"

"Yes." The raven-haired wanted to tell her not to be so insolent, but in the end she didn't. So it was soon bright again. " Much better."

She caught the terminator looking strangely at her. "What?"

"Why did I have to turn the TV off?"

"_Why_?" Sarah repeated annoyed. "Do you know, what you were watching?"

"A porn."

Sarah blinked. "And you know, what a porn is?"

"Sexually explicit film material which primary purpose is to cause sexual arousal."

"Then were...were you watching that intentionally?" Her voice was full of shock and even a little bit of disgust.

Cameron seemed to think about the question. "Yes."

"Jesus..."

"Because it's the only thing that is aired at this time." Cameron explained. "It's boring, but it's more boring to stand around and do nothing."

Somehow , Sarah let her eyes rest on the terminator's pretty face, while she wondered about her words. Her first thought was, as always, that a machine couldn't get bored, but Cameron had said it in such an _indifferent_ and _natural _way that it sounded like nothing but pure _honesty_. What a highly developed technology. What a dangerous technology.

But why wasn't she alarmed in Cameron's proximity, when this machine was _so _dangerous? She remembered her dream.

"So why did I have to turn it off?"

"You don't watch things like that. At least not in company, unless your company is your partner. It's just dirty. Don't watch it."

"Okay, and thank you for explaining."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"May I ask you a question, Sarah?"

Sarah stared at her, before she sighed. "Which one?"

"Is it normal for two females to have sex?"

The hard swallow, which Sarah did, echoed loud in the silent room. How could a terminator ponder about a theme like that? How could a terminator ponder at all? "Well, some old fashioned people would say no, but personally I think it's okay...and normal, of course."

"Thank you for explaining." Cameron said. "I was only programmed with knowledge about sex between a man and a woman."

"Hm, your creators must have been very unimaginative. " Sarah cracked a smile. "Damn. It really gives me the creeps, hearing you say the word _sex_."

The terminator nodded her head. "May I ask you another question?"

"Sure." Since when was she so nice to Camer...to the _robot_?

And now the robot almost looked ashamed, what caused Sarah to narrow her eyes. "Theoretically, you and I could have sex with each other, couldn't we?"

Sarah's eyes widened in shock and in rage again. She clenched her fists. _This _was an abuse, a libel, a...harmless question in Cameron's eyes. Still breathing heavily she calmed down more and more, until she was relaxed, more or less. "No."

"Why not? I'm able to have sex. " Cameron told her. "And you're too, obviously. So, it would be possible, right?"

"No, not right." The raven-haired accentuate. "It wouldn't be possible, because...you and I...that's _impossible_. That would be...ridiculous, against the nature!"

"Why?"

"Because it is so, got it?"

"No."

"Why n...oh, whatever! Leave me alone!" Without another word Sarah stormed upstairs, back into her bed room.

Cameron was indeed confused. Sarah Connor was an irrational and irritating person, who treated her almost like a human in one minute and like metal scum the next. It hurt, but on the other hand it was one of the reasons, which fascinated her about Sarah. And she had used her name for the third time now.


	13. Locked up

Hello, everybody! Thank you all for your great and funny reviews!!!

**tanama30**: Well, good questions, but you'll get the answers to them. Promise.

**Fetzenviech**: (Ich mag deinen Namen.) Keine Sorge, ich habe vor, nach dieser Geschichte noch welche zu schreiben. Allerdings wird diese hier noch eine ganze Weile dauern. ;) Es ist auch toll, auf Deutsch zu antworten. lol

**freakykaethe**: Du solltest mal im Sommer nach Österreich kommen. Da sind die Berge GRÜN und man kann auf ihnen herumklettern. Ist echt cool...hin und wieder kann man sogar Kühe sehen.^^ Noch besser ist es aber, wenn man in eine Kneipe/Disco geht und sich ordentlich - Juhu, ich bin auch bei Deutsch geblieben. Herrlich, wenn man nicht überlegen muss, ob der Satz grammatikalisch richtig formuliert ist.

**Max Doe**: _That _on the show!? That would be so damn cool!! Everybody would laugh his ass off. LoL Let me tell you, that in Austria, they aired the first season, but after five episodes the serie was banned into the middle of the night, because "nobody" watched it. Totally unfair! Instead, they aired four episodes of the simpsons. FOUR!

Hopefully, you'll enjoy the next chapter.

**Locked up**

Two weeks ago, Sarah Connor had been knocked out by a terminator and had hallucinated.

Just under a week ago, Sarah Connor had had the worst nightmare in her entire life and had gone downstairs into the living room.

A few days ago, Sarah Connor had gotten the stitches removed and had snapped at Derek Reese.

Now Sarah Connor was in the garage, hitting the punchbag as hard as she could, while she was lost in random thoughts.

What had the nightmare to say? Well, she knew what it had to say, but was is it the truth? Namely that she had become colder and colder with time. Time, in which she had hurt and had killed. Time, in which she had gotten hurt and abused herself. Time, in which she had locked her heart up.

She had to do it. Otherwise she would have really gone mad from all the pain and cruelty that she had seen and she had felt.

Her own heart. A heart, that had turned cold. Cold like _metal_.

Was there so much difference left between her and a terminator? They both did what they had to do. They both pulled the trigger when they had to pull it. They both were obsessed with achieving their goal. It didn't matter whether or not they survived.

Sarah blamed Cameron for not feeling, but did she feel by herself anymore?

_Cameron_. The machine.

Since her latest encounter with Cameron in the middle of the night, when she had caught her watching a porn, albeit with literally innocent apathy, they had not spoken to each other very much. Mostly because of Sarah, who avoided the machine.

Not because of distrust and dislike, hate, any longer, but because of indescribable fear. Fear of her growing interest for Cameron.

The girl-looking terminator behaved and acted somehow_ strange_ nowadays. Well, for ordinary people she always behaved and acted strange, but for them, the Connors and Reese, _that was _normal. These days Cameron's attitudes were normal for ordinary people, and strange for them. Or was that just Sarah's slant?

"Damn!" She gave the bag a strong punch.

Certainly Cameron had just analysed the human manner so exactly that she was able to copy it perfectly. Yes, that must have been the reason for Cameron's humanly appeal...and that she could have sex was for the completeness.

Why the hell did the machine have to tell her that? It made Sarah shiver in a very weird way. That Cameron had actually asked her, if they both could have sex with each other, was a crime against nature and humanity, she had already said. It was a crime against everything logical and good.

Sarah had to stop her activity. Her fresh wound was sort of healed, but it was still there and it had started to hurt a bit. Breathing heavily she pressed her palm on her side.

"I wondered when it would cause you to leave the poor punchbag alone." John joked, leaning at the frame of the open door, his eyes resting on her.

She turned around to face him. "Since when are you here?"

"Not long, a few minutes." He told her. "After sitting in the kitchen with Cameron, doing homework and listening to your curses for about an hour. You taught Cameron a lot of new words, but words that I had to explain for her."

Eyes-wide his mother looked at him.

"Don't worry. I told her not to use them, although it would be funny if she uses them in school, while talking to teachers."

"It would not!"

"Calm down, Mom. It was a joke...just wanted to cheer you up a little."

The raven-haired woman sighed. "I'm sorry, John. It's just that...I'm fraught lately, you know."

"You're always fraught." Her son raised an eyebrow. "But now you're tied up in knots, and I'm asking myself why."

Licking her lips, Sarah turned away, looking at the concrete floor.

"Is it about Cameron?"

Immediately she swirled around and stared at him, annoyed, answering a little too fast. "No, it's not! Why the hell is everything turning around this damn robot!?"

"Woah, relax, Mom." John held up his hands. "I just mean, because of your behaviour towards her. First insulting, then vitriolic and disregardful finally."

Sarah calmed down, but said in an impressive voice. "It has nothing to do with Cameron. There isn't even an _it_."

"There's one. You and I know that. Something is going on with you since you and Cameron got back from the warehouse."

"Are you my shrink or what?"

"I'm not, but I know something is bothering you, and I want you to know that you can talk to me. Talking might help."

The woman was stunned. When had her little John grown up to a man? A young one, indeed, but also a mature.

Considerately, she didn't rough up his hair. "You're unbelievable."

"Thanks for the flowers, Mom." He smiled. He smiled like his father had used to do. "You're not that bad too."

"John, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course, I know that. I love you too, Mom." Sniffling and blushing, the teenager got joking again, "So, let's end this happy-family thing. It's not good for my image.", leaving her alone again.

Laughing, Sarah shook her head.

There was much difference between a terminator and herself, because even if her heart was locked up, it was locked up with all her love for her son inside.


	14. Escalation

Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews!

**Fetzenviech**: Danke! Ja, sie sind echt süß zusammen. Das war aber echt unfair! Ich musste mir die ganzen Folgen aufnehmen und bis 1 Uhr morgens aufbleiben, um die letzte Folge sehen zu können, obwohl ich nächsten Tag um halb 7 rause musste.

**freakykaethy**: Dann klapperst du eben unsere Wirtshäuser und Bars ab!^^ Ich kenne da ein paar echte Geheimtipps. Naja, jedenfalls danke für dein Review! Es wird noch einige John/Sarah-Momente mehr geben. ;)

Have fun while reading the next chapter.

**Escalation**

Motionless and unaffected, Cromartie looked at a spot of incinerated earth behind an empty warehouse, before he entered it. There he scanned the environment, perceiving broken glass, crushed crates, bent metal pillars and dried up blood on the floor.

The terminator inspected the blood. It was exactly fifteen days, six hours, thirty-one minutes and eleven seconds old, and judging by the amount of it, Sarah Connor must have gotten seriously injured by her metallic enemy, now nothing but scorched remnants. Good luck for her, that this other terminator, who was on the Connors' side, had been there to help her. Otherwise the whole clan would be dead in the meantime and nobody could stop Skynet anymore.

Cromartie made his way back outside, staring at the full moon.

He was close. He would find them. He would kill them.

------------------------------------

It was fascinating.

Cameron stood by the kitchen window, watching the big, white disc in the dark blue sky.

Her eyes shimmered. She had never recognized how amazing this sight actually was, so full of pureness and beauty, not just a part of a chronology, bound to laws of nature. It wasn't about the logic. It was about the feelings it prompt.

In the future, she mostly remembered, were dusty and dim bunkers, buried deep, with cheerless electric lights. Outside, it was black, because the moon wouldn't shine anymore, as if he tried to cover the horrible deaths that were going on. And also the sun wouldn't spend reassuring light, but was red, as a silent witness for all the blood that had been shed in the night. Black like death. Red like blood.

The terminator vowed to do everything to prevent this scenario from happening, even if it caused her non-existence.

She just wished that people would appreciate these sights, like she did right now, sharing them with their beloved ones. Well, Cameron could only imagine sharing it, but she did although. Sarah...

It was fascinating.

------------------------------------

Sarah snapped out of her sleep, reaching for the gun under her pillow and aiming at the poor, innocent wall.

"Dammit!" She hissed. "Fucking nightmare! I'm no ter...argh! A kingdom for a restful night, once in my life."

Sighing, she looked at her alarmclock. It was about an hour before the set time, but Sarah refused to turn around and to try to fall asleep again. She knew it wouldn't work. So she stood up and went down into the, as always, dark living room and switched on the lights. Thank God, the TV screen was black.

She saw Cameron, who was standing by the window, not looking at her, what pleased Sarah. Another weird, somewhat embarassing conversation, including weird and embarassing questions, wasn't necessary in her eyes.

Without a word, she went into the kitchen, where she started to prepare the coffee maker.

A little later, Sarah sat at the kitchen table, from where she was able to look into the living room, holding her cup. Cameron hadn't moved a centimetre. That evoked her interest again, and somehow she felt like this interest in the machine was wrong. So wrong, but it wouldn't stop.

Sarah rised from the chair and walked through the kitchen into the living room. There she leaned against the wall, letting her eyes rest on the terminator. "Cameron?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"I thought it's _boring_ to stand around and do nothing?" Now she was excited for her answer.

"It is." Cameron replied. "But I am doing something."

"And what?"

"Watching the full moon, setting slowly."

The raven-haired narrowed her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's beautiful."

Swallowing, Sarah opened her eyes wide. "_Beautiful_!?"

"Yes."

Cameron wasn't supposed to know anything about beauty, except for the description in a dictionary. Cameron wasn't supposed to know anything about boredom, except for the description in a dictionary. Cameron wasn't supposed to give such answers. Cameron wasn't suppossed to behave and act like a human. Cameron wasn't suppossed to _be _a human.

"Are you alright?" The terminator turned around, looking concerned.

Cameron wasn't supposed to look concerned. Cameron wasn't supposed to _be _concerned.

Sarah was pale. "Wh...why are you asking?"

"Because your blood pressure is very high."

"I'm fine! Just getting a heart attack." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

A sarcasm that Cameron didn't understand. Her brown eyes widened, before she rushed to Sarah, who was too shocked to react when the machine picked her up as if she weight nothing and carried her to the couch, on which she softly placed her down. "I'll call the ambulance."

"What!?" Sarah tried to get up, but Cameron held her down. The raven-haired had no chance against this strength, so she remained still and told the terminator, "NO! Cameron, I'm fine. Listen, I'm fine. Now let go of me."

"But you said..."

"That was sarcasm! A joke!" Now Sarah expected her usual t_hanks-for-explaining-_phrase, but it never came.

Cameron looked at her instead, anything but happy. "A joke?"

"Well, not exac..."

"A joke should be funny. _That _was not funny, Sarah."

"What the hell do you know about fun, huh!? You're a robot! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW FUN!"

"Calm down, Sarah, please! You'll wake up John and Derek."

"NO!" She struggled, didn't matter if she succeeded or not. She had to fight, at least. "LET GO OF ME!"

Cameron covered the woman's mouth with her hand, although all her senses told her to leave Sarah alone immediately. "Sarah, what's wrong with you? I won't hurt you."

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU FUCKING MACHINE!" Derek yelled, standing in the door frame, with nothing on, but his boxer shorts, pointing a gun at her.

The terminator looked up and Derek fired.


	15. The thing about the truth

Woah! So much reviews! Thank you! And don't worry about Cameron...it is going to get better for her soon. ;)

**akc23**: Danke für die Info. Mittlerweile gibt's die DVD-Box sogar auf Deutsch, aber natürlich ist es im englischen Original besser.

Well, have fun.

**The thing about the truth**

The terminator looked up and Derek fired.

Sarah reclined her head and screamed. "DEREK! NO! WAIT!"

It was far too late, and when her green eyes rushed back to Cameron's face, she already saw the crimson color of blood, dripping out between shiny metal, right on Sarah's cheek, but Derek wouldn't stop. He emptied a whole magazine, hitting her face twice more, arms, and chest.

An almost unbearable sting of inner pain flashed through Sarah's whole body, while she closed her watery eyes. She couldn't take the view of a skin-teared, blood-smeared Cameron. Why didn't she do anything? Just letting this idiot shoot at her.

But a few seconds later, Cameron floored Derek with a knock on his head.

"OH MY GOD!" John stormed in, who had heard the loud voices and gun shots. A terminator, he had thought, Cromartie. "DEREK! MOM! CAMERON!"

"Please, remain calm, John." The machine, sitting on his uncle's back, told him. "Everything is under control."

He was shocked by her scary appearance and coldness, causing him fear and rage. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? MOM!?"

Slowly Sarah stood up, looking like she was ready to vomit on the carpet every minute. "She's right, it's under control. No reason to yell."

"BULLSHIT!" He cursed without thinking. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? MY UNCLE IS LYING ON THE FLOOR, CAMERON'S DEMOLISHED AND YOU'RE..."

"JOHN CONNOR, SHUT UP!"

Suddenly the whole house was quiet. So quiet, you could have heard a pin drop.

"It was all a misunderstanding." Sarah said, furrowing her brow. Although she was close to collapsing, she tried not to show it. "A big one, I admit, but still one. Derek thought that Cameron was going to attack me, and he wanted to help. That's all."

"Mom?" John's hysteria turned into worry. His mother's hands were shaking, barely noticeable, but they were.

"Go back to bed." It was no request. It was an order. "I will take care of your uncle, okay."

John wanted to argue, but he only huffed and turned around. He swirled back again as Derek, who was still held down by Cameron, awoke from his unconsciousness and began shouting. "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I SWEAR! SARAH, HELP ME! JOHN!"

"DEREK, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The raven-haired shouted back at him. "SHE WON'T DO YOU HARM, UNLESS YOU COERCE HER TO! SO CALM DOWN!"

Panting heavily, Derek kept still. He glared at Sarah, who said, "Listen, you misinterpreted the situation. Cameron hasn't done anything wrong."

Sarah wondered, if _that_ really had came out of her mouth. _That_ was true. Oh, horrible truth.

"I appeal to your rationality. She's dangerous. She'll kill us all, if she gets the chance to." Derek answered.

"God, Derek, if she indeed would want to kill us, she would have done it already, don't you get it?"

"She tricks you along."

Sarah was annoyed. Annoyed, sick, and full of growing guilt. "For what reason, huh!? There's no logic in it."

"Now I understand." He grunted. "You don't hate her. You _trust_ her...more than me!"

"Therefore, I'd need to trust you in general, and I don't. You wanna know what? If I had to lay my life in either yours or Cameron's hands, be sure, that I'd choose her."

Oh, horrible truth.

Derek stared at her, while he ordered in a dangerous calm voice. "Tell your little machine friend to let go of me."

"Cameron." She never broke eye contact with him. "Let go of him."

The terminator did, but firstly she warned Derek not to do anything stupid.

He jumped up, glaring at Sarah then at Cameron, before he squeezed past John and stormed upstairs to his room.

John licked his lips. "Damn. What was..."

"This isn't finished yet." His mother interrupted him.

And she was right. After some minutes Derek came back downstairs, fully clothed, with a bag. "Well, I'm going, because you don't listen to me. I won't try to convince and help you anymore, but don't say I hadn't warned you, once she has killed John." He looked at the teen. "I'm very sorry, buddy, but maybe you'll see in time that you can't trust a machine. They have no feelings, if it's that what you think or hope. I know that. Well, I'll let you know where I am. And if you finally realize the truth about..._them_, just leave your Mom and come to me. Then we're going to erase..."

"FUCK YOU, DEREK REESE!" Sarah stabbed a finger at the door and hissed. "Now get out of my house!"

"With pleasure!" He spit on the floor and soon he was out of the front door.

The three others, Sarah, John and Cameron, stared at the door, shocked. So Derek was gone, but somehow everybody thought, that it had been just a question of time anyway.

Sighing deeply, the raven-haired woman leaned against the next best cupboard, looking at the ground, seeing all the blood. She was shaking more and more.

"Mom, are you okay?" John immediately rushed to her side, wanting to support her, but his mother shoved him away gently. She tried to smile, but what came out by it was an exhausted grimace. "I'm fine, John."

"You use that phrase pretty often, but it's never the truth."

She got a glimpse of her shirt. It was dotted with red, like her arms. Then Sarah touched her cheek and looked at her finger tips afterward. They were all red.

Lastly she eyed Cameron, who didn't look at her directly. Sarah was thankful for that. She hadn't to look her in the eye, but she still saw the blood and the wounds on her body. It was Sarah's fault.

"We need new furniture. I don't like one with blood stains on it." She said and went slowly up in the second floor. "I'll take a shower."

When she was gone, John turned to face Cameron, who looked emotional again. _Very _emotional. She was crying. "Cameron? Cam?"

"Yes, John?" She sniffed.

He stroked her back. "What happened?"

"I don't know, John. I really don't know."

"Well, let's have a look at you then...don't think you can go to school like that."


	16. Fault

Hello everybody! Thank you for your reviews! I really love them!

As a little thank-you...from now on Sarah is going to be _nice _to Cameron. ;)

**Fault**

How could the situation have escalate like this?

The night had been silent, somewhat peaceful, but all of a sudden, things had gone bad. Very bad. Disastrous, to be honest.

And it had started with a simple question, she had asked Cameron. No more, no less. Yet, Derek had left, John had seen his mother totally out of composure, and Cameron had been shot at, probably still covered in blood.

Sarah herself, was standing under the shower and washing away the terminator's blood from her body. The water, which streamed into the drain, was coloured in red for quite a while.

That's all my fault, was everything she thought, my fault.

She wished, she could say, that it was Cameron's. That everything was the machine's fault, but the truth was, she couldn't. Cameron had tried to help and subsequently to reassure her. Sarah's screaming had woken up Derek, who had utilized the chance to use his gun.

Never ever would she forget the girl's face in this moment, _dead_. Never ever would she forget the girl's looks before this moment, _alive_.

Pain raised in her chest. _Regret_? _Sorrow_?

No! Cameron was a robot, not a _girl_. She was a frame made out of metal, coated with muscles and skin, injected with blood. Nothing more.

Sarah just had to remind herself over and over again that this thing was one of her enemies. Cameron was indeed a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The water was warm, pretty hot actually, but the woman felt cold.

Sarah Connor didn't believe herself anymore. Sarah Connor didn't believe _in _herself anymore.

In these seconds, something inside her, the strongest woman on earth, broke. Something, what couldn't have been broken in all those years, not even in the psychiatric clinic. Something small, but it was destroyed beyond repair.

Sobbing, she slid down the wall. She had failed.

------------------------------------

"How long will it take, until you look...acceptable again?" John, who was fully clothed by now, asked, wiping away the blood on Cameron's left arm with a fresh towel. "It's not like I'd have a problem with your appearance, but others might ask. Teachers or school mates, for example, or people on the street. They'd say things like 'Hey, don't these bullet wounds hurt?', you know."

Cameron, who sat on a chair in the bathroom below, just looked at him.

"Okay, it's not funny. I got it."

"It is, John, but I'm not in the mood to laugh right now. Sorry. It will take about three days."

He smiled weakly. "Didn't know you can be in the mood to laugh. Haven't seen you doing it often."

"Because I'm never in the mood to do it."

Slowly, John's smile faded. "Are you always sad and depressed or what?"

"No, not always, because when I can't, or won't take it anymore, then I activate some kind of feelings blocker."

"A blocker?"

"Yes, it makes me stop feeli..."

"Wait!" John interrupted her. "I thought you didn't know by yourself that your're able to feel."

"That's true, because I didn't know that I have such a blocker. I found it out, only a few days ago." She explained. "I guess, somehow it must have been switched off. So I was suddenly able to feel."

The boy washed out the towel. "You're amazing, you know that? I mean, to have a blocker for feelings... Many people would envy you."

"I have one for pain too."

He faced her. "So if you would want to, you would be able to feel your injuries? All of them?"

"Yes."

"Damn!"

"But I would not want to, because it would make me ineffective."

"Right. Thank you for explaining."

Now Cameron indeed smiled a bit. "You're welcome."

John laughed, but stopped as he saw, how Cameron's expressions grew serious again. "What is it?"

"You should get ready for school."

"Why? Are you trying to get rid of me for some reason?"

"No, but it's about time."

He wasn't convinced, until he looked at the clock and realized she was right. "Well, you'll take care of yourself, won't you?"

"Of course. I still have to remove the bullets in my chest, which you wouldn't allow me to pull out."

"That's not true." He defended himself. "I didn't allow you to take off your shirt and bra."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'd have been naked."

"So? Many boys in school tell me that they would love to see me naked."

John stared at her. "What do you do then?"

"I tell them to fuck off."

"What!?"

"Sarah had told me to say that, if boys should dare to approach me in an improper way."

"Aha...well then, listen to her." He advised her, still taken aback a little. "And by the way. Please, take care of my Mom too a bit, okay?"

"Okay."

"I know it's hard for you, but..."

"As I said, John, it's okay. Don't worry."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye. See you later." Cameron heard him walking out of the front door, after he had put on his jacket and had taken his backpack.

Immediately her eyes wandered to the ceiling. She had recognized Sarah's vital functions, which weren't that good, because her heart beat was way too fast and her body temperature too high. Sarah wasn't ill. She was crying, Cameron knew.

The terminator felt bad. After all it was her fault, that Sarah was in this state.


	17. Sorry

Hey! I wanted to update much earlier, but somehow I didn't find the time. However here it is finally!:)

Thanks for your reviews! I always love to read them! In this chapter Sarah and Cameron talk about...

**Sorry**

Cameron didn't dare to knock at the bathroom door as she passed it, on the way to her own room to get a pair of pliers. She had to remove the bullets in her chest.

The water had been turned off for a relatively long time already, but Sarah wouldn't come out. At least, she didn't cry anymore, Cameron sensed, but she wasn't alright either. Oh, how the terminator wanted to step in and embrace her, stroke her hair, to help her to relax.

But of course, Cameron knew that she couldn't do that. So, she went on, directly into her room, looking for the toolbox under her bed, which she never used, except to sit on. She placed the box on the bed. Afterward she took off her shirt and her bra following.

Firstly, she grabbed the pliers and dug it into one of the holes, unaffected. Often the pain blocker was really helpful.

Pulling the bullet out of her chest, Cameron heard a door opening and closing again. Two footsteps, then the corridor was silent. Sarah stood still, obviously.

She wondered what the mother of all destiny would do now, while she dropped the bullet into a little metal bowl, causing a loud noise.

Without a doubt, Sarah had heard it, what was certainly the reason, why she slowly made her way to Cameron's room. The terminator was excited, but remained calmed. Presumably, she just wanted to yell at her. After all Cameron knew by herself that she deserved it.

Although the door was wide open, Sarah knocked on it. Her eyes rested on the parquet floor.

Surprised and confused at Sarah's _shyness_, it took her a few seconds to answer. "Come in."

The woman didn't look at her directly, but did finally. "I just wan...oh...I'm sorry!"

She took a step backward and was about to turn to leave.

"No, wait." Cameron stopped her. "You can stay, if you want to. It's not like you have never seen me naked."

"Yeah." Sarah licked her dry lips. This situation was _so _awkward. Yet, she looked at the terminator's chest, which had two holes in it.

Once again, Sarah felt sick.

Cameron didn't say a word. Instead she dug the pliers in the second hole, causing the woman under the doorframe to flinch. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm, sure."

"I know you hate to see my...innards. I'm sorry. I told you, you _can _stay, but if you don't want to, you can go, of course."

Sarah tried to get angry and tried to want to yell at her, that she was right, but there was no anger left. There was nothing, but sadness and strange emptiness. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" The second and also last bullet landed in the bowl.

"Apologizing all the time." She looked at the scratches and little holes in Cameron's face.

"Because..." Cameron stopped. She wanted to say, because she was sorry, sorry for who...what she was, for what she had done, but in the past this answer had enraged Sarah. So she held her tongue.

"You won't tell me?"

"No. It would just upset you."

"Why?"

Cameron was confused about Sarah's almost _friendly _behaviour. Did she really try to talk with her, or did she estimate her? Waiting for an opportunity or a reason to insult her, but there was no sense in it. First of all, she already had a reason, namely the incident about an hour ago, and secondly,...well, Cameron's simple _existence_ was a reason for the woman normally. "It has upset you many times before."

"You mean the thing about you, being sorry?"

"Yes."

"You can't be sorry. You're not able to be. At least not really."

It sounded defeated, Cameron recognized. Something was terribly wrong with Sarah Connor, the strongest woman she had ever met.

"I am." The terminator said, letting emotions slightly shine in her eyes for the first time in front of the raven-haired. "I am sorry, Sarah. I am sorry that you have to endure me. I am sorry that I tried to kill John. I'm sorry that I injured you. I never meant to do you and John any harm. I am sorry for the contretemps today. I am sorry, Sarah."

Sarah was on the verge of tears. The girl looked so...sad, sounded so...honest, blaming herself for everything. How could a callous robot do that? How? Could a program be indeed insomuch perfect? Could it?

"Sarah?"

Desperately shaking her head, Sarah turned around and left without a word, walking quickly into her own room.

"Sarah!"

Sighing, Cameron put on a new bra and a yellow-black shirt, while she thought about the latest encounter between Sarah and herself. She had been right, Sarah Connor was a confusing person. Sometimes she fumed with rage and was hard and some other time she was soft and vulnerable, but this time was different, the terminator sensed.

This time, Sarah seemed devastated.

And Cameron wanted to help her so badly, but how could she, when she was the cause of Sarah's pain? How?


	18. Confusion slowly turns into Trust

Hallo folks! Sorry for the long waiting time, but now there's a new chapter finally. Thank you for your reviews!!

**Confusion slowly turns into Trust**

"Sarah?" Cameron hesitantly knocked at the bedroom door. "Sarah?"

It was mid-day, and the girl had made dinner for her. She didn't know exactly why, after all she had never done it before, but it was better than standing in front of the door, by the window, or watching TV all the time. She couldn't even leave the house and go looking for P. Alto, the Military Academy, which was written on the wall, because she would have caused a _little_ sensation.

"I've cooked. The meat is perfectly roasted, but it'll be cooled down completely in some minutes." She knocked again, knowing that Sarah was fully aware of her presence. "I promise that I'll stay away, while you're eating. Please, come out. I know, you can hear me."

A few seconds past, in which nothing happened, but then Cameron's sensitive senses could tell that Sarah approached the door. Finally, she opened it. And John would have said that she looked like crap. Her beautiful green eyes were still swollen and she looked very exhausted. It was no surprise.

"Since when do you cook?" Sarah asked furrowing.

"Since today, I guess."

The raven-haired smiled a mirthless smile. "Well then, I should try your cooking abilities, right?"

"Just, if you want to, but you really should eat a bit."

Sarah nodded and stepped into the corridor, closing the door behind her. "You're probably right, but on one condition."

"Which one? I already told you, that I'll stay away."

"I want you to keep me company."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Cameron was baffled, happy and excited, but still baffled. "Why?"

Shrugging, Sarah went down into the kitchen, where she sat down at the table. Soon, the terminator joined her, sitting across from her. In front of the raven-haired woman stood a plate with red meat, potatoes, baby carrots and pea puree on it. "Wow..."

"It's medium done, just as you like it."

"You know that?"

"I know many things about you, although I don't even understand the half of it."

"You'll never understand a human." Sarah picked up the cutlery.

"Because I'm a..._robot_?"

"No." She answered, took a bite and chewed.

In the meantime, Cameron was impatient to hear a continuation from Sarah, but also enjoyed, watching the woman eat, because she made a surprised face, a pleasantly surprised one. "You like it?"

"Are you for real? It's delicious. Forget your mission and become a cook instead."

Cameron laughed, what brought her Sarah's fully attention. She stopped, because she knew, Sarah didn't like to hear her laugh. She had always said then, that non-feeling robots couldn't do it. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

"For what?"

"For laughing."

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Apologizing all the time."

"But..."

"Don't! I'm begging you!" Sarah looked annoyed, but not angry. "You're worse than the worst pathetic girl, I've ever known."

Cameron blinked. Had Sarah really called her a _girl_, or was it just a comparison?

They were silent for a few minutes, in which Sarah ate and Cameron watched her, before the terminator started to talk again. "Why will I never understand a human?"

"Nobody does." Came the simple answer. "Humans don't understand humans. We're absolutely irrational. I'm a human and I don't even understand _myself_ sometimes, but of course, you don't know what I'm talking about. You always know what's going on with you."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?"

"No."

Sarah put down both, the fork and knife, and looked intensively at Cameron, who got more and more nervous by the second, but didn't show it. These days, Cameron didn't know how to act in Sarah's proximity anymore. When the girl acted like a human, Sarah got angry, and when the girl acted like a robot, Sarah got angry too. Now, Sarah didn't get angry. She wanted Cameron's company, but pushed her away at the same time.

Although she had a super computer as brain, she was totally puzzled...and to feel didn't make it easier.

"You told me, that I'm confusing, remember? Oh, what am I saying. Of course, you remember." The woman shook her head. "But let me tell you one thing. You're too."

"How can I be confusing, when I'm just a robot, thinking straight ahead?"

"I've no idea."

Truth was, Sarah really didn't. She had negated her own theory, her own knowledge. Though Cameron was confusing. She was.

Sarah looked at the pretty, but bruised and injured girl's face again. It had been cold and hard once. Now it wasn't captured in rigidity anymore, but seemed _alive_. Her brown eyes shined with interest, curiosity, softness, affection and confusion. "I'm sorry, Cameron."

For a second, the split of a second, Cameron lost all control of her face and looked shocked, distraught. Her world was upside down suddenly. "Fo...for what?"

She had seen the short, very short change in the girl's face. Moreover, Cameron had never stuttered before. "For everything I've done to you."

"I don't understand."

"Well then, I'm sorry for distrusting you, for hitting you, for insulting you, and for causing you unnecessary pain."

"Why?"

"Can't you just _say 'thank you for explaining'_?"

"I _could_."

"But?"

"There's no but."

"Oh."

"Does that mean that you trust me then?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

They were silent for a while again. Both lost in their thoughts.

"Should I trust you, Cameron?"

"It's up to you, but I'd appreciate it. You _can _trust me. I'd never betray your trust again."


	19. Similarity

Hi, everybody! Thanks to my loyalty reviewers!

If you have time, look for my One-Shot "_Bleeding scratches_". It's Sarah/Cameron of course. R&R, please. ;)

Frohe Ostern/Happy Easter!!

**Similarity**

"How was your day?" Cameron asked John, as he came through the front door.

He took off his backpack and jacket, while she went from the living room into the hallway to greet him. "Well, let's see, boring, exhausting, boring, a little bit embarrassing, funny and then boring again."

"So, everything was pretty normal then?"

"Yepp."

They shared a smile, before John asked. "Where's Mom?"

"In her bed room, making a plan to get to P. Alto."

Nodding, his expression changed to seriousness and worry. "How is she?"

"Good, I think." The terminator didn't know how to answer the question properly. "You know, first she was sad, then depressed, then a little happy, I guess, and then...strange."

"Strange?" John walked to the stairs. "Care to explain?"

Cameron licked her lips. A gesture, she had learned from Sarah. "She apologized to me."

"What? Cam, I asked you to explain it to me, not to confuse me even more."

"She had cried and later she had said, that she's sorry for the things, she had done to me. Afterward, she had asked me, if she should trust me."

He was still confused, but thought, that maybe his mother had realized, that she was wrong about Cameron and felt bad now. "Have you told her that you're able to feel?"

"No, of course not. Have you?"

"No, of course not. Why haven't you?"

"She would laugh at me."

"Obviously, my mother's acting changed somehow. I mean, come on, she apologized to you. A week ago, she'd have shot at you."

The terminator thought about his words, but was still unsure. _Unsure_. A terminator, who was unsure. Was indeed nothing normal anymore?

John made his way upstairs to Sarah's bedroom and knocked at the door. "Mom?"

"Come in." She was sitting at her desk, looking through some papers, but she stood up as he followed her invitation.

He did and greeted his mother with a kiss on her forehead. "How are you?"

"Better."

"Listen, this morning, I didn't want to leave, but..."

"It's okay, John. It was the right thing to do." She reassured him. "It would have attracted attention, if both of you didn't go to school."

"Okay." It took a load off his mind. All the time he had thought about her, what had caused him the one or other rebuke from a teacher. "So, how was your day?"

"Interesting...and stirring."

Trying to appear relaxed, he asked. "Wanna talk?"

"Hasn't Cameron told you already?" Sarah knew, her son was everything but a good actor. Besides, everytime he wanted to look cool and relax, he just ended up in a _stiff_ position.

John sighed. "I really don't get, what is going on with you and her. Do you hate her, or not? Do you trust her, or not?"

"I don't know."

"Great." He did his best to help her and knew, that it was hard for her, but she couldn't go on like this. It ate her up inside, made her weak and breakable and an easy meat for their enemies. "Mom, either _yes_ or _no_. You have to make a decision, but if you wanna hear my estimation...trust her."

She sighed. "John, do you think, it's possible that Cameron..."

"What?" John forced her to say.

"Well, that Cameron...oh, god help me..._feels_?"

"Honestly?" He remained absolutely calm. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Just look into her eyes." Was his simple answer. "She might copy expressions and demeanor, but not the emotions in her eyes and the answer she gives on special questions."

A single tear escaped Sarah. He was... He was _right_. "If it's really the truth, then she_ felt_ all the...I treated her like..."

"It's okay, Mom." John hugged her tightely. "You tried to do the right thing..."

"...but I failed...like with everything else I ever did."

The last part caused John a cold shiver, running down his back. He had never heard his mother say something like that, and he hated it.

They let go of each other.

And Sarah looked at her son. He had grown up to a real man. He was ready for what was going to come someday._ Judgement Day_. The question was, would she be there for him when it would happen? Or would she be long gone? Having died? Being killed? Who could tell...

"Probably, you're right." She admitted. "But I'm..."

"I know you are, but it's okay."

Meanwhile, Cameron stood at the stairs and had listened to them. She herself had shed a tear, because now she understood Sarah a lot better. She was scared of her. Not because of the fact that she was an oh so scary robot, but because Sarah was generally scared to trust and to like or even love someone. Most people in her life had either betrayed her or had left her alone by dying. Or Sarah herself had to leave a person she loved, because she was a danger for this person. She had to live with the fear, that she could lose people, who she trusted, liked and loved, anytime. According to this, it was easier for Sarah to not allow anyone or anything to come close to her heart, only her son, but he was the sole one.

Sarah Connor was a person full of fears, sadness and deep buried self-doubts. Her whole strength was the skill to suppress that all.

In some way, she and Cameron were very similar.


	20. Robots can't regret, but persons can

Hi guys! What's up? Sorry for the long waiting time...dunno why it took me so long...

Thank you for your reviews! I always love to read them!

twistedthoughts: Thanks for showing up my fault with the commas. I have to say that your use of them is somehow really complicated for me, but I'll try to make right.

Ps: You know that I wrote One-Shots, don't you!? lol

**Robots can't regret, but persons can**

Derek Reese stood in front of the reception desk of a sordid motel. A bored-looking woman sat behind it, typing on the console of an old computer. "Your name?"

"Andrew Sort, ma'am." He lied.

The woman typed it in and gave him the key to his room, while he placed the money on the counter. "173, _Sir_."

"Do I get a smile? Just once."

She made a grimace. "Watch out for bedbugs."

Sneering, he took the key and headed to room 173.

"That was no joke!" She cat-called at Derek alias Andrew, who went up the stairs.

------------------------------------

"We should have killed the terminator when we had the chance today." Cameron told Sarah, who walked up and down the living room, thinking about the poor, sleeping boy on the first floor. "Now the T-888 is going to hunt the other Martin Bedell. The real one."

"I know."

Cameron, who sat on the couch and watched her, said. "What about the boy's parents? They surely think that he got kidnapped."

"I know."

The girl went on. "We can't keep him here forever."

"I know."

She just wouldn't stop. "Also, we still have to get into the Presidio Alto Military Prep School and save Bedell. Otherwise..."

"I KNOW!" Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and faced her. "I know, okay!? I know that, but I couldn't let the terminator kill him. Could you have let him die? Tell me, Cameron. Could you?"

The woman looked at her intensively, and Cameron knew that it wasn't a simple question. There was something way more serious behind it. Since the fateful night, a few days ago, and the following morning and afternoon, Sarah treated her well, very well indeed, but didn't really talk to her. Either just about banalities or the necessary things of their mission to rescue Cadet Bedell. The man, who was important for the fight against Skynet in the future.

"This question is difficult to answer."

Sarah's expression softened, barely appreciable, but still. At least, the girl hadn't said _yes_ immediately. "Why's that?"

"Because, when we're on such a trip, I switch everything off, except the want to accomplish my mission."

"So you block it all out?"

"Yes, that makes me more efficient." Cameron explained, looking slightly sad. "Afterward, I rethink the situations and what I did, and often I'm sorry for my actions and regret them, but then it's too late, unfortunately."

The raven-haired woman wasn't prepared for an answer like that, even it was one of those, which John had called attention to. Obviously, he had been right. Not the most perfect machine could give such answers. Sarah believed more and more, that Cameron was able to feel, and that fact scared the hell out of her.

Changing the subject, Sarah ordered the terminator. "You'll go to the last Martin Bedell's house to intercept the T-888 there, while I think about what we'll do with Marty."

"Alright." Cameron stood up and went out of the front door, into the cold night, to fulfill the order.

------------------------------------

Marty sat in front of the little TV in the kitchen and watched his parents on the morning news, pleading the kidnappers to give them back their son. Sarah, who drank her usual cup of coffee recognized with shock, that the boy was about to burst into to tears.

"I wanna go home!" He cried. "I wanna go home to my parents! I have to do my book report! I wan..."

Mentally cursing, the raven-haired put her coffee down and tried to comfort him. "Come on, Marty. I promise you, you'll be soon at home again, but..."

He remained upset. "NO! Now! I have to do my book report! It's important! I have to do it! I..."

"Okay, okay!" Sarah interrupted him. "Listen, I'll help you do it, okay? I'll help you. In school, I always got an A on such reports...well, most of the time. So, what do you say?"

The boy stopped crying and sniffed a bit. "But I don't even know, which book. My Mom should have bring one."

Sarah was desperate. "Well then, what about...ahm..."

"What about _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_." Cameron, who just had come through the front door into the kitchen, suggested. "It was John's favorite."

Startled, Sarah swirled around. "CAMERON!"

"Yes?"

"Nothing." The woman shook her head. "I was just... _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_, that's a great idea. I'm pretty sure, that I even have an edition here somewhere. I'll check it. Wait a minute."

She passed Cameron to go upstairs, wondering why the girl was already back, although she had a conclusion and a _very _bad feeling. A few minutes later, she came back into the kitchen, and handed him the book, which was quite old and a little tattered. "Now you read it and when you're finished, I'll help you to write the report. You should make notes every now and then, but don't worry about that. I know the book by heart."

And as Marty really started to read it, Sarah told Cameron to follow her into the living room.

"What happened?" She asked. "Did the terminator come?"

"Yes, he showed up before I did." The girl answered, sighing. "Martin Bedell was killed."

"Shit!" The raven-haired swallowed hard, albeit she had known it somehow. "That means, the T-888 is already after the right one."

"Yes." Cameron nodded. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save him. The not involved Bedell, I mean."

Sarah looked at her. The girl seemed really depressed about it. "It's...it's not your fault."

"Thank you." The terminator smiled a little.

That made Sarah nervous in a weird way. She wasn't used to conversating with Cameron. At least not when the terminator's voice didn't sound monotone and her face wasn't expressionless. More and More _emotions_ had been shown by Cameron, since the day Sarah had watched her pulling bullets out of her chest, while they had talked. Were they indeed emotions? Well, Sarah knew the answer, but feared it. She couldn't tell anymore where the simple terminator ended and the _person_ Cameron begun.


	21. Time to say good bye

Hi! Yes, finally a new chapter...I know that a lot of people read this story, but some reviews would be really nice too. Please!

**Time to say good-bye**

Sarah, John, and Cameron held a war council in the living room, after John had been practically kicked out off the bed by his mother and his protector, telling him that the T-888 was already after the right Martin Bedell. They had to act quick now.

"You enroll me at the school." John suggested. "I'll keep an eye on him. Sooner or later the terminator will show up."

His mother licked her lips, secretly watched by Cameron, and told him. "But you can't handle him on your own. Either Cameron or I have to keep an eye on _you_."

She would never ever let her son do such things all alone. He might be brave, but it needed more than just bravado to fight against a terminator, who could kill you with his bare hands without a problem. It needed a big weapon, for example, a _damn_ big one.

"How?" He asked, slightly annoyed. "Neither you nor Cameron can stay there, until he comes."

"Well, maybe he does, while we're there." Sarah responded.

John talked back. "And when he doesn't? He might be on his way to him, but it's possible that he even won't be there this week."

"You don't know, John."

"You don't know either, Mom."

Sometimes, even a guy like Derek Reese would have been useful, they both thought.

Cameron had enough of this talk and decided to interfere. "I could stay outside the school, hiding in the wood, while John is inside."

Sarah and John looked at her, then at each other and at her again. "That could work."

"But what about you then?" He turned his attention to his mother again. "Do you stay here?"

"Yes." She answered. "I still have to deal with Marty...and his book report."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes, John. Now leave it, okay?"

"Okay."

Cameron cleared her throat and was stared at by Sarah and John. "What?"

"Nothing." Both had never heard her do that. It was a curious noise.

"Did you want to say something?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead."

"We should make a move immediately."

Sarah nodded. "She's right. We should go as soon as possible. You two, go up and pack your stuff and weapons."

"What about school?" John reminded her.

"Let this be my problem." His mother told him. "I'll just say that we all have food poisining. Nobody will ask any further."

John and Cameron went to their rooms to pack. In the meantime, Sarah went into the kitchen, where she watched Marty a few minutes. He was so absorbed in _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_, that he didn't notice her. She thought back at the time, when John had been so young. A cute little boy he had been. "Hey, Marty."

Startled, he looked up. "Hi."

"Do you like the story?"

Enthusiastically, he nodded his head. "It's super!"

"That's great. My son loved it as child." Sarah told him. "Hey, would you mind a short joyride?"

"Can I take the book?"

"Uhm, yes."

"Okay."

"Fine." Sarah was surprised, that it had been so easy.

------------------------------------

They had prepared everything at the school. And they had taken a tour of the academy's campus. Sarah had signed the papers. John received a room. And now they stood by the truck and said good-bye to each other, while Cameron and Marty already waited inside the vehicle.

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, John." She let him out of her tight embrace, after she had whispered into his ear. "Take care."

He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry so much. After all, Cameron is always just a minute away from me."

"Thank God for that."

Cameron heard that and her imaginary heart made a jump. Did Sarah trust her finally?

Sarah hopped into the truck and drove off, while John walked inside the building.

------------------------------------

Just two minutes after driving, Sarah stopped the truck and she and Cameron stepped out. Marty, who sat in the back didn't even noticed.

"Well, I'd say good-bye then." The raven-haired said, feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation. "So...good-bye."

"Bye."

Seconds later, Sarah found herself in another tight, a little clumsy, but tender embrace. She stiffened as she realized that Cameron had thrown her arms around her, but she slacked her. Sarah relaxed slowly and even hugged the girl back. It wasn't bad. Not at all. Cameron's body was warm and soft.

The terminator took in the woman's scent. Sarah Connor felt so good in her arms, so right. Cameron wanted it to last, but she knew, it couldn't.

Finally, they let go and looked at each other. They expected it to be awkward. It wasn't.

"You know what?" Sarah laughed. "If you should get bored, call me, even if it's in the middle of the night. You know my sleep. Hardly get any."

Eyes wide-open, Cameron laid her head to the side and stuttered. "Are...are you serious?"

Sarah, as always, had recognized this human behavior and found it _cute_. "Yes, I am."

"Okay." The girl was all smile, what caused Sarah a strange feeling inside.

The woman stepped into the truck and started the engine. When she looked at the rear-view mirror after some metres, she saw Cameron waving, before she made her way into the wood. She wondered, if the girl would really call her. To her own surprise and maybe shock, Sarah hoped so.


	22. A call at night

Hi!

Thanks a lot for your reviews, guys! Very profound thoughts sometimes...and yes, Cameron is a bit OOC, but it's surprisingly difficult to describe a machine right. LoL

Please, read, enjoy, and review.

**A call at night**

"I'm John Baum." John held out his hand to the other cadet.

The cadet took his hand and shake it. "Martin Bedell."

John smiled widely. He had found the right one. "Nice to meet you."

An hour later, the two boys jogged through the wood, talking about their past and families and Martin told him, how it was to be on a Military School. He would get used to it and the rifle range was great. John agreed with him, albeit he thought, that it wasn't great anymore, once the range was changed by a battle field, full of dead bodies.

He looked out for signs of Cameron, but he didn't see any. Yet, John was sure, that she had seen him.

------------------------------------

It was night as Cameron sat on the ground, on dead leaves, and observed the big gate of the Military Academy Presidio Alto.

Actually, she was bored to death. Even if she would have had a blocker for that kind of feelings, Cameron preferred not to activate it, because then all her feelings would have been blocked out. She didn't want that.

Instead she took out her mobile phone and thought about Sarah's words. She had said, that the girl could call her anytime. Didn't matter if it was in the middle of the night. Had Sarah really been honest, or had it been a joke, after all? Well, Cameron would find out. She dialed Sarah's number.

------------------------------------

_Odd_.

Odd was indeed the best word to describe how Sarah felt. Odd.

Meanwhile, she was used to the silent noises, which could be heard from time to time and were made by Cameron. When she switched on the TV, for example, and the volume was still on loud. The terminator had immediately pressed the mute button. Or when she walked upstairs and the floor boards creaked under her feet.

Now the whole house was unbearable quiet, what Sarah absolutely disliked. And somehow she also felt insecure. To know that Cameron was just a few steps away, had made her feel at least so safe, that she had managed to get some sleep at night. For the moment, there was nobody, but herself and Marty in the next room.

She smiled by the thought at him. He was such a sweet little boy, who had urged her to read _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ to him, until he had drifted off to sleep, finally.

A bit curious, Sarah had asked him, which character he liked the most. Marty had told her, the Tin-Man. He answered that although the Tin-Man didn't have a heart, he was still good and nice, and able to make friends.

Sarah had been speechless.

Currently, she was lying in her bed and pondering about all this. Everything was so complicated.

Heavily sighing, the raven-haired sat up and looked out of the window. The moon shined brightly, but there were no stars to see. The sky was dark blue. Maybe, Cameron watched this beautiful sight, too? Sarah wondered, _how_ and _what_ exactly the terminator felt by doing it.

All of a sudden, her cellphone, which was lying on the nightstand, rang. It caused Sarah to dismay. Immediately, she reached for the gun under her pillow, before she realized, slightly embarrassed, that it was just her cell. She looked at the display and read _Tin-Miss _on it.

Sarah felt ashamed and stupid. Was she _that_ childish? She had programmed Cameron's offending nickname, not her real name.

"Hello?" The woman picked up.

On the other end of the phone, she was greeted by Cameron. "Hello, Sarah. Did I wake you up?"

"No, don't worry." Sarah reassured, amused. "What is it?"

"I'm bored."

The raven-haired stopped smiling and cleared her throat. Would she ever get used to such answers from the terminator? "Are you?"

Cameron recognized the change in Sarah's voice. Although, the woman in fact believed her, believed that she was able to feel, Sarah didn't know how to deal with it. The girl had hoped that she could show her emotions now in front of the mother of all destiny freely, but she overestimated her, obviously. Perhaps, it hadn't been a good idea to call Sarah. "Yes."

"Well then, do you want to talk about something?" Sarah asked, a little distant, even so friendly.

"Yes." Cameron said. The only problem was just, that it was no suitable topic. "But I don't know about what."

Sarah couldn't suppress a smile. What was wrong with her? "Take your pick."

"How's Marty?" The terminator knew, that Sarah had become very fond of the little boy. She would like to talk about him. Besides, Cameron liked him too.

Surprised, Sarah told her. "He's fine. When I brought him to bed, I had to read to him the last pages of _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. He loves the story. That was a really good idea of yours."

"I'm glad, I could help." Cameron smiled, while saying that, even though she knew, that Sarah couldn't see it. It didn't matter. She was in the mood to smile. "Does he have a favorite character? John's had always been the Cowardly Lion, because although he was everything other than brave, he did brave things."

Sarah laughed at this. "True that."

Cameron noticed, that she had rarely heard her laughing. She loved it and wanted to hear it more often. Moreover, she wanted to be the reason for it.

"His favorite is the..." The raven-haired stopped abrupt.

"Sarah?" Concern laid in the girl's voice. "Are you okay?"

Stunned, Sarah had no the smallest clue what to say to Cameron. The not very kindful nickname _Tin-Miss_ had been a reference to the _Tin-Man _from the book. He was made of metal and had no heart. Automatically, that brought back bad memories. Memories, which had once been situations. Situations, which had hurt Cameron. "Yes, I'm okay. It's just...uhm..."

The terminator sensed the reason for Sarah's discomfort. "His favorite is the _Tin-Man_, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does Marty like him?" Cameron asked. "He's just a robot, after all."


	23. Experience

Hello!

Thank you for your reviews! I really love them. Now you'll see how Sarah handles the question...

Brief remarks: 1) I've almost finished this story in my Document Manager. But don't worry, here we only reached about the half with that chapter. , 2) I wrote another One-Shot: "I'm fine". ;)

Please, read, enjoy, and review.

**Experience**

_"Why does Marty like him?" Cameron asked. "He's just a robot, after all."_

"What?" Sarah was shocked. _That _statement was indeed something, she hadn't been prepared for, couldn't have been prepared for. She had rather thought, that the _Tin-Man _was her favorite, if she was able to have one. Was it her fault, that Cameron disliked him now? "What makes you say that?"

Cameron hesitated. "Experience."

One of the many answers, Sarah had not wanted to hear. Probably, it was the worst answer, the girl could have given. "Cameron, I..."

"What's your favorite character?" The terminator interrupted her, fearing which direction the conversation would head, if she'd let Sarah finish her sentence. She didn't want to upset the woman in any way, and destroy the fragile bond between them. Not again.

Sarah somehow, wanted to talk about the whole, damn _Tin-Man_ and _Tin-Miss_-thing, but it was obvious, that Cameron set no great store on it. So she decided to leave it and answer her question instead. "Well, I'd say, I like Dorothy the most, because although she is brave and does everything to help her friends, her aim is to get home."

"Thank you for...telling me."

It was important for the terminator to get to know Sarah, all of her, even such simple things. Because yet, they were something special for her.

Beside the information the future John had given her about his mother, Cameron didn't know much about Sarah. According to what he had said, she had been kind and loving, strong and direct, but he barely said anything personal about her. Every time he had done it, tears had formed in his eyes. The girl had never understood why, until now. John had loved his mother more than anyone or anything else. Cameron couldn't imagine how it was to lose a person you love. She couldn't imagine losing Sarah or John. She didn't want to.

"You're welcome." Sarah said in a quiete voice. "Do you have a favorite?"

Just two weeks ago, she would have laughed at the thought that _a robot _could have a favorite book-character. Or she would have sneered and yelled at Cameron. Now Sarah asked her by herself, ready to believe the terminator, what came out of her mouth. Everything had changed, apparently.

The girl considered a few seconds, what was a long time for a terminator. "The scarecrow, I guess."

"Why's that?"

"Because despite the fact that he's a symbol of anxiety, nobody really fears him. On the contrary, Dorothy and the others like him." Cameron explained. "He's lucky."

Sarah felt worse with every answer, the terminator gave her. Not for a second did Cameron's voice sound accusatory, just sad and gloomy. The raven-haired woman didn't know what to say, but somehow her mouth formed words without Sarah's permission. "It can happen, that you start to like, what you once were afraid of."

"Really?" Hope and excitement laid now in the girl's voice. "How often does that happen?"

"Well, not very often, but it happens."

"How do you know?"

"Experience."

Shut up, Sarah thought to herself, shut up and use your brain again, for fuck's sake! She wanted to slap herself right into the face.

Meanwhile, Cameron, who was supposed to act, to _be _perfect, totally forgot to fake breathing, even if it was just for a second. Was it possible that that had been an allusion to her and the way Sarah felt about her? Did Sarah start to like her? Perhaps, it was just a joke, but fact was, Cameron couldn't sense the slightest change in the woman's voice, what would have been a sign that she lied.

They were silent for a while. Both lost in their thoughts.

"Sarah?

"Yes, Cam?"

I like you, Cameron desperately wanted to say, I love you. The words stayed in her mind. "I like that."

The raven-haired was confused, and strangely expectant for her own opinion. "What do you like?"

"When you call me by _that_ nickname." Cameron replied, whispering, like she was expecting a reproof from Sarah for saying that. "It's nice."

This saddened Sarah very much, but she wouldn't let the chance pass. "Well then, I'll call you by _this_ nickname from now on. After all, it's a lovely one."

"Thank you."

Cameron heard her laugh. "You're welcome, _Cam_."

Although the girl knew that nobody would see it, she grinned broadly. "We should stop talking now."

"Why?" Sarah was surprised, obviously. The telephone call was going well. So why end it?

"Because you need some sleep." The terminator showed a big amount of thoughtfulness. "You have to be strong for tomorrow, when Marty will claim all your help and attention. He's a bright little boy."

Sarah smiled with affection for Cameron, though she didn't recognize it by herself. "You're right."

"Therefore, bye, Sarah. Sleep tight."

"Bye, Cam." The woman made her farewells. "And thank you. Even if it seems so, that I can't sleep without you, walking around in the house."

Before the terminator could say anything, the line had gone dead. Cameron stared at her cellphone for quiete awhile, rethinking the whole conversation, with the result that she was still confused, but yet, hope raised inside her.

In the Connors' house, Sarah took her phone to change _Tin-Miss_ into _Cam_. Afterward, she sighed and laid down again. She finally fell asleep and, for whatever reason, she didn't have a single nightmare.


	24. Stay awake, John Connor

Hi! Sorry for the long waiting time and thanks for your reviews! :)

Please, read, enjoy, and review.

**Stay awake, John Connor**

It was the sunny afternoon of John's fourth day in the Presidio Alto Military Prep School.

He and Martin Bedell had spent most of their time with each other. They had quickly become friends. Meanwhile, Cameron had spent her days in the wood, keeping a watchful eye over them. At night, she walked around the building or sat near the gate. And every night, she chatted with Sarah a good while. They talked about Marty and his book report, which was almost finished, and also about his worried parents, who the older woman saw on TV all the time. She had to bring Marty back to them.

They talked about John. Cameron told her that he did great, what caused Sarah to get melancholy, speaking of old times, when he had been little. To every story Sarah related, the girl carefully listened. These stories were once funny, then sad.

Cameron's report always just took a few minutes. The rest was making fun, almost fooling around with each other, well-meant teasing, getting a bit sad, and cheering up again. With every phone call Sarah and Cameron shared, they were more and more at ease.

Moreover, Cameron felt a pleasant shiver running down her spine, everytime Sarah used her nickname. _Cam_.

And Sarah felt comfortable with all the emotions in Cameron's voice. After three nights, already, she couldn't imagine her dead voice anymore.

However, this moment, the T-888 grabbed Cameron and dashed her to the ground, leaving an impression of her body in the soft earth. However, unharmed and careless, the female terminator kicked him off of her. Soon, she was over him, punching him into his face, ripping off the skin from the metal, but her enemy rolled her onto her back. Now he dealed the blows, before he grabbed Cameron again and tossed her away.

Scanning the surroundings, the terminator found his main target Martin Bedell, who stood still, shocked, and watched him. Pure terror in his eyes.

"MARTIN!" John yelled, some metres away from his new friend and future saviour. "RUN! FOR CHRISSAKE, RUN!"

The young cadet swirled around an started to run as fast as he could. It was far too late, though. The T-888 reached for his gun, which he pointed at the running figure directly in front of him in an open grass field. Would he have been able to, the terminator would have laughed and sneered, what an easy thing.

John looked from the machine to Martin and back. He had just one chance. "HEY! IT'S ME! JOHN! JOHN _CONNER_!"

Cameron jumped up. "NO, JOHN!"

Immediately, the T-888 turned his head in the boy's direction. He forgot Bedell completely and pointed his gun at John, instead.

"Fuck." John whispered, eyes wide-open. He couldn't do anything other than to watch the barrel.

The machine fired, and reflexively, John, full of adrenaline, rushing through his whole body, dropped to the ground. Only two seconds later, he screamed, writhing and holding his left shoulder. While his shirt soaked with blood, Cameron intervened, before the T-888 could shot another time at John, surely deadly. She successed in making the other terminator discarding his weapon. They fought for some minutes. Finally, Cameron won against him by twisting his head and yanking out his chip.

Afterward, she ran to her friend, dropping down at his side. "John, no! Please!"

He was covered in blood, his heart beat started to get slower, and his breathing was shallow. He faded away more and more. "Cam...eron."

"Stay awake, John!" She ordered him, trying to stop the bleeding. Emotions broke through the cold surface. "It'll be okay! Please, John, stay awake! You have to stay awake! The world needs you! Sarah needs you! I need you! JOHN!"

He closed his eyes.

------------------------------------

"Don't worry, Marty." Sarah reassured the young boy. "You'll be at home with your Mom and Dad soon again, okay? And then you'll show them your book report. I'll bet you anything that they'll be impressed."

"When is 'soon'?" Not that he was scared. No, he liked Sarah and was even thankful for her help, but he wanted to get home, of course.

Sarah looked at him. She didn't want to lie to Marty. Yet, she couldn't tell him the truth, because she didn't know by herself when 'soon' would be. At the end, Sarah chose to lie. "Well, I'd say tomorrow."

Marty smiled brightly and hopefully, before he went upstairs to play computer, what he often did, while Sarah was left downstairs with the feeling of guilt.

The raven-haired sat down onto the couch and sighed deeply. She switched the TV on, saw Marty's parents, and switched the TV off. Now that she didn't had to do anything, she had the unwelcome chance to think about...practically, everything that came into her mind. _Really_ everything, but mostly her thoughts were about Cameron.

By this time, Sarah was able to accept and admit to herself that she liked the girl, and that she indeed believed that Cameron had feelings. Though, there still was something that caused Sarah a strange sentiment. And it grew stronger with every chat they had shared, especially, the phone calls in the last three nights. For some reason, she was raring to see Cam again. Sarah wanted to look into her eyes.

All of a sudden, she felt an unpleasant shiver running down her spine. "John..."

Firstly, she tried to call her son. He didn't answer the phone. Then she tried to call Cameron. She didn't answer the phone either.

Her blood seemed to turn into ice water. "John..."

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.


	25. There's always a 'but'

Read, enjoy, and review!^^

**There's always a 'but'**

Near the Presidio Militar Prep School was a hospital, what had saved John Connor's life.

After he passed out, Martin, who ran to him and Cameron to help, called an ambulance, telling them that an accident had happened on the rifle field. In the meantime the terminator did her best to stop, or at least to reduce the bleeding. She failed miserably, and it didn't take much time, until she was covered in her friend and charge's blood.

Cameron tried to remain calm. She was wise to the fact that it wouldn't help at all, if she became hysterical. Yet, she couldn't remain calm, because she didn't react her feelings blocker. John, the person she had to protect, the person, who had become her closest friend, her brother, was lying on the ground, slowly dying. How could she have chosen not to care?

Suddenly her cellphone vibrated in her pocket. It was Sarah for sure. Nobody else than she and John had the terminator's number. It would have been too dangerous, if anyone other would have had her number. All the boys, who had asked her about it, for example.

Panic. Stress. Fear. Slowly but surely, Cameron comprehended what these words meant. And it sucked. Obviously, humans were more hard-wearing than she had expected, living with such things every day, until death. The terminator just felt for a short time now, but was already fed up with it.

She couldn't answer the phone, although, she knew that Sarah would be worried. It didn't matter anyway. John was badly injured, and Sarah would desmantle her for that. Hell, Cameron would have dismantled herself, would she've been able to do so.

After five minutes, and thirty-eight seconds, in which Sarah had tried to call another time, the ambulance arrived. The medics stabilized John, before driving him to the hospital. Cam, who told them that she was his sister, wanted to go with John, but the small part in her complex chip brain, responsible for her mission, forbid her to. She had to get rid of the deactivated terminator first. The one she had ordered Bedell to hide in the wood, and to keep silent about, before the ambulance came. Thank god, there were no stupid bystanders. It was Sunday, and most of the cadets were at home, or at least in the city.

"Martin, you go." Cameron told Bedell. "I've to do _something_. I'll be right there."

"Okay." The boy was still too perplexed to act normal. He had dozens of question, but he knew, they had to wait. So he climbed into the ambulance coach, and the they rushed to hospital.

She completely destroyed the terminator, making sure that he would never return. Then she speeded into the hospital on foot. In situations like that one, it was good not to need to breathe. Sarah called, and Cameron didn't answer. She couldn't, because either she had to lie to the mother of all destiny, or she had to tell her truth. Neither was possible, at least not at the moment.

When she arrived, Martin told her that John was in surgery, but would be alright. He asked her about what exactly had happened on the field, about the man. Cameron didn't know better than to tell him some stupid lie, which he didn't believe a second. But Cameron didn't wish to talk to him any longer. She told him to go and adviced him to better keep his mouth shut. After all, nobody would believe him.

------------------------------------

Half an hour. For half and hour John had been in surgery. No end was in sight.

Cameron counted the seconds, and the movements in her pocket, caused by her cellphone. The terminator was scared to answer. Yet, she knew that she couldn't keep Sarah in the dark. It would have been cruel. So she picked up, finally. "Hello, you're bored...?"

"Cameron!" Sarah yelled practically in the phone, a bit relieved as she heard their code word. "Thank god! I tried to call you several times! What happened? How's John?"

The terminator had no idea what to say. "Please, don't get upset now."

"Why?"

Silence on the other end of the line.

"Cameron!" The raven-haired demaned. "Why?"

"The T-888 showed up, and I destroyed him. Martin Bedell is perfectly fine."

Sarah swallowed hard. "There's a 'but' coming, right?"

"But John has been wounded. A bullet hit his shoulder." Immediately Cameron proceeded. "He'll survive it! It's not that bad! Don't get upset, please! John's going to be okay!"

Strangely calm, Sarah intercepted her. "Cameron, stop it!"

The girl did. She was silent, waiting for a spate of insults and threats.

"You said that John is going to be okay?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

Sarah sighed with relief. "Good. Where are you at the moment?"

"In the hospital, near Presidio Alto." Cameron informed her. "Just a few minutes away."

"I'm on my way. And then you'll tell me exactly what happened."

"Sarah..." Cameron wanted to say, but the line was already dead.

------------------------------------

"Don't worry, Miss." A Doctor told Cameron, who looked..._pale_. "He lost a lot of blood, but he'll be fine. He was lucky, though. The bullet just missed an essential nerve in his left shoulder. Mister Baum could have had one arm by now."

"Thank you, Doc." The girl simply answered. "May I see him?"

"Yes, but he's still unconscious."

She nodded, and didn't hesitate, but walked straight into his room. Something inside her twisted, as Cameron walked through the door, where she stood still, and saw John. His eyes were closed, lying in a bed. His left shoulder was bandaged thickly, and he was on an IV. How could she have let _this _happen? She was supposed to protect him.

All of a sudden, the door bumped into Cameron's back. The girl didn't move a bit. Instead, the door had a dent.

The terminator turned around. Sarah stumbled into the room. "John!"

Sarah didn't look at Cameron. She went straight to her son, taking his hand, and fondling his hair. Pure mother love, and tenderness laid in her eyes.

Cameron licked her lips. "Sarah..."

"Do me a favor, and go home." The woman _ordered_ her, because Cameron knew, it wasn't a plea. "Take Marty back to his parents. Make sure that nobody sees you."

"Alright." The terminator turned around, and was about to leave. "Sarah..."

"Now go, Cameron."


	26. Both sides

**Both sides**

Slowly, Cameron walked through the streets. People milled around, taking no notice of the teen. A few pubescent boys wolf-whistle her, but she didn't care about them. She didn't even tell them to fuck off, like Sarah had taught her. Shaking her head, she tried to get the raven-haired out off her mind, in which she was way too often. Way too nice, and loving towards the terminator. And way too _naked _sometimes while being so. Whatever...

After she had taken Marty back to his parents, and had watched the happy, teary family-reunite, the terminator had not known what to do, or where to go. Back home? Back to the hospital? She didn't want to go to their house, which was empty and cold at the moment. She knew, that she wasn't welcome at the hospital, though. So she prowled round.

Everything could have been so good from now on. John had still liked her, despite the fact, that she had tried to kill him, and Sarah, not longer coming under Derek Reese's influence, also had started to trust, and like her. Yet, everything was bad once more, because the terminator had failed in protecting John Connor. The only reason, why he had survived, was that the fortune had favored him. No credits belonged to Cameron.

They would both hate her. And if not John, then Sarah for sure. She would kick the girl out off the house, and retract Derek instead.

Suddenly her cellphone rang. It _almost_ caused Cameron to jump in surprise, before she took it out off her pocket. As expected, the caller was Sarah. Surely she buzzed Cameron to yell at her, finally, releasing all the tension, and hatred. Well, it was supposed to happen sooner or later. So why not getting over with it right now?

Cameron pressed the reply button. "Yes?"

Sarah was astonishingly calm. "Cameron, where are you?"

"Some street." The girl responded, awaiting an outburst any minute. "I'm roaming around, since I took Marty back to his parents."

"I bet, they were really happy?"

"Yes." Cameron was prepared for hate, not for a conversation. "I shall tell you that he's very thankful to you for saving his life, and helping him with his book report."

The woman made a noise, sounding like a small laugh. _Laugh_? Afterward, she got serious again. "Why are you roaming around?"

"I've a notion that you don't wanna see me."

"Why?"

"I've failed." The girl was near the tears. She didn't even tried to relegate it out of her voice, what let Sarah know it. "I've failed to protect John. I'm so sorry, Sarah."

"Cameron, listen." Sarah quieted her down. "Just come into the hospital, and we'll talk about it, okay?"

"Okay."

------------------------------------

Sarah sat at John's side, stroking his cheek, kissing his forehead, and everything other a affectionate mother could think of, to show how glad she was that her precious son would be fine again. She sighed.

Filled with anger for Cameron, Sarah had sent her away, ordering her to take Marty back, before she would harm the terminator. The machine should have watched out better for John. He could have been dead by now. _Dead_.

"Mo...m." Blinking, and groaning, John opened his eyes. "M...om."

"Sh, John, I'm here. I'm right here." Sarah reassured him. "It's alright."

A deep, relieved breath left both, mother and son. John Connor might have been a smart-aleck teenager, cutting the cord, but he was scared to death in such situations, lost and defenceless. And then it was good to hear his Mom's soothing voice, and feeling her warm hand caressing his face.

"Where...am I?" His own voice was hoarse, and barely more than a whisper. "What happened, Mom?"

It broke Sarah's heart to see her son like that. Tears welled up in her green eyes. "You're in hospital. You got shot as the T-888 tried to kill Bedell."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is."

"What about Cam?" John was alarmed that the girl was nowhere to see. At least not in his blurry vision. "Where's she?"

Sarah couldn't understand his worry for the terminator. After all, she was responsible that he was lying in a hospital bed right now. "I told her to bring Marty back to his parents. The T-888 is destroyed. So there's no danger anymore."

"It's not...her fault, Mom." He groaned once more. These painkillers gave a damn great kick.

"What did you say?"

"It's not her fault." John repeated. "The T-888 was about to kill Martin...Cameron...she couldn't help...I had to do it...I told him that I'm John Connor...Cam had warned me not to do that...the terminator attacked me...and...it's not her fault...don't hate her..."

"John." Sarah stopped him. "It's okay. I don't hate her. Now sleep, my boy."

He yawned. "Don't leave me, Mom."

"I won't."

After a while, Sarah looked at her watch, and wondered where Cameron was. It had been almost two hours since she had left. Should Sarah do it or not? Should she call the girl? John had pleaded for her not to hate Cameron. Sarah didn't, but she had the right to be mad at her, hadn't she?

Sarah sighed, and took out her cellphone. The answer on the other end of the line was a simple 'Yes?'. It sounded..._scared_? Was Cameron scared of her? What!?

"Cameron, where are you?" The raven-haired asked, trying to stay calm.

"Some street." Came the answer. "I'm roaming around, since I brought Marty back to his parents."

Sarah tried to ease the tension. "I bet, they were really happy?"

Again, Cameron sounded anxious, causing the anger in Sarah to get a little less. She even had to laugh as the terminator delivered Marty's message.

Then she asked. "Why are you roaming around?"

"I've a notion that you don't wanna see me."

"Why?"

As Cameron answered the question in tears, Sarah was caught between shock, and the urge to comfort her. "Cameron, listen. Just come into the hospital, and we'll talk about it, okay?"

"Okay."


	27. Now or never

Hi!

I'm really, really sorry for the delay. I've already finished the story, but somehow I do not find the time to upload the chapters regularly. However, I'll try to post more often. :)

Thanks alot for the reviews!!! I'm so happy and lucky that you're enjoying this fic!!

**Now or never**

"As John proceeded to walk, he was about a year, he hurt himself by stumbling over an indoor plant." Sarah told Cameron, who sat on the other side of John's bed. "The damn plastic cut his foot. It wasn't more than a tiny scratch, I felt so guilty, though. I felt like I had failed to protect my own son."

Cameron listened carefully to the woman's words. It was alomst a miracle for the terminator, that Sarah hadn't blown her, when she had came into the room. Instead, Sarah had simply said 'Hi.', and had pointed her to have a seat in the chair on the opposite. Cameron had followed the invitation. And some minutes later, Sarah had started to talk. "What did you do then?"

"Well, after his tears had dried, he immediately wanted to try it again." A wistful smile escaped the raven-haired. "I wouldn't let him. So I picked him up. The thing was, he struggled all the time, what made me angry. I shouted at him, and he started to cry. God, I felt horrible. I did my best to cheer him up, but he didn't stop crying. Then I knew, what I had to do. I put him back down on the floor, and went a few steps away. John stopped crying, looked at me, got up, and scampered into my direction. I caught him in my arms, and we both giggled."

"That's a sweet story." Cameron opined, smiling.

Sarah nodded. "You see, doesn't matter, how good you watch out for somebody, you can't prevent him of getting burned from time to time. If you stop him, he'll never learn to stand on his own. And if you give him some free space, he'll always come back to you."

The first part was directed at Cameron. The second one at Sarah herself.

Cameron looked at the woman in front of her. She wanted to kiss her so badly. "Sarah?"

"Hm?" She turned her head to face the terminator.

"Marty told me to give you something."

"And what?"

Now or never. The boy had provided her the best opportunity she would ever get. "You should stand up. It works better this way."

"Fine." Sarah was confused, but did as she was told. "What's next?"

Without an answer, Cameron walked round the bed to Sarah, who was paralyzed, and flabbergasted as the girl wrapped her arms around her neck, and placed a kiss on her lips. It was short, and absolutely innocent, yet a shocking moment for Sarah.

Cameron pulled back, while the raven-haired stared at her. Not angry, just _very _irritated. "Uhm...thanks."

The terminator smiled chastely at her, and sat down again, pretending that she had no clue why Sarah was so stunned. In reality she knew it prettey well. Moreover, she also knew that she wanted more of these soft lips.

Sarah, meanwhile, didn't move, but remained still on the same spot as before. The terminator had kissed her. Cameron had kissed her. And it reminded her at the feeling that she had had at the hallucination in the empty warehouse.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" All of a sudden, Cameron was alarmed. "You're heart beat is raising, and your breathing is fitfully."

"I'm perfectly fine." The woman said, shaking her head. "Don't worry about me, Cam."

_Cam_. Sarah had called her 'Cam'. The girl had thought that she wouldn't hear this nickname in a long time. Never, maybe. "Thank you for explaining. I figured that you're getting a _heart attack_."

Sarah looked at her, bewildered. Afterwards, she started to laugh at Cameron's _joke_. "That's not funny."

"Why are you laughing then?" Cameron began to chuckle, too.

"I don't know." Sarah did because of the pure riciculousness of the fact that right now, she had a similar feeling to the one she had had in the warehouse, precipitated by Cameron's kiss. Did she went crazy now, or what? Well, perhaps she really belonged into a psychiatry after all.

Finally, both stopped laughing. The raven-haired sat down, and leaned back in her chair.

Suddenly John made some noises. Seconds later, he opened his eyes, seeing his mother and his protector bending over him. "Woah..."

"He's full of morphine. It is a highly potent opiate analgesic drug, which is the principal active agent in opuim, and is considered to be the prototypical opioid. It acst directly on the central nervous system to relieve pain. Also, it had a high potential level for addiction."

"Thanks for the information, Doctor."

"You're welcome...I wonder what it feels to be on drugs."

John groaned. "Not as...good as you might...think. It sucks, actually."

A amused smile spread across Sarah's face. "Well, hopefully you'll remember this, when somebody offers you drugs."

"I...will, Sir...Mom."

Cameron intervened. "John?"

He looked at her, and smiled a goofy smile. "Cameron, how are you?"

"Good. Thank you." She answered. "What about you, John?"

"High." All three had to laugh a bit, before he went on. "I was scared that Mom would dismantle you. That would have been _sooo_ horrible. I know how much you love..."

"John!"

"...to be alive."

If Cameron would have been able to throw up, she would have done it right now, right onto the floor. Well, she was able to, but she was also able to suppress it, fortunately.

Sarah didn't recognized the terminator's expression, because she was focused on her son. "Come on, John, I'd never do that."

Only now, the woman looked and smiled at Cameron, who had her expression under control again more or less, smiling back. She seemed somehow nervous and shy, like somebody who calmed down from an adrenaline flash.

------------------------------------

In front of the cadet Martin Bedell stood a tall man with black hair, and a two-day-old beard. His clothes were worn out, but he still looked sleek.

"Do you know a boy named John Baum?"

Bedell had no idea what the hell was going on, concerning his friend, this machine-thing, which had tried to kill him, and the girl, who had threatened him to tell anybody. Yet, he knew he had to be careful and had to think about what to say and what not. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm his uncle." The man explained. "I wanted to pay him a visit."

"What's your name?"

"Derek Baum."

Hectically, Martin considered to tell him. If this guy was indeed John's uncle, he had no right to withheld him the information about his nephew. "He's in hospital."

"Hospital!?" The man seemed to be concerned. "Why?"

"An accident on the rifle field."

"For God's sake!"

Just two minutes later, Derek _Reese_ turned around and left. Neither he, nor Martin Bedell knew that they were watched by someone in the wood. A terminator. Cromartie.


	28. Forgiveness

Yeah, another chapter...finally.^^

Thanks for the reviews.

**Forgiveness**

Sarah cuped her chin in her hand, dozing a bit in her chair beside John's bed, but was waken up by Cameron, who tipped against her shoulder slightly. "Sarah?"

The raven-haired yawned, before she rubbed her eyes and looked at the girl. "Hey, Cam." She sniffed. "What is it?"

"I got you something to eat." The terminator answered quietly, handing her a sandwich and a bottle of sparkling water. "You must be hungry."

Licking her lips, Sarah responded. "I'm starving! Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cameron smiled at her remorsefully. "It seemed the least I could do."

Obviously, the girl was still full of guilt and again Sarah had the urge to comfort her, to tell her that neither John, nor herself were angry at her or reproached her. She didn't succeed in saying these words out loud though. Some part inside of her warned her to do so. Yet, this part got smaller and more quiet with every passing day. But was that a good thing, or was it a bad one? Sarah had the feeling as if she would find it out soon enough.

In silence, the terminator sat down, while Sarah started to eat. Formerly it had been weird for her to eat in Cameron's presence. By now she was used to it. "Well, it's not bad, but when we get home would you mind to cook?"

Cameron chuckled, somewhat adorable in Sarah's opinion. "Not at all. I think that John would be glad."

The raven-haired's jaw dropped in surprise. Then she laughed, causing Cameron, who had feared that she had upset Sarah with this comment, to relax. "You're teasing me!"

"Just a little."

Sarah glared at her playfully. "I'm not that bad in the kitchen, you know."

"Hey, maybe you can't handle a cooking spoon." Cameron joked. "But on the other hand you can handle a plasma rifle. So I'd say it equalizes."

"You're unbelievable." Sarah still had a big smile on her face.

"Thanks. You're too."

They fell silent, but for the first time ever it was a completely comfortable silence. Cameron leaned back in her chair, happy, while Sarah ate her sandwich and drank the water. Only now she realized how dry her throat actually was.

When Sarah was done, she gaped. "Damn, I'm tired."

"I'd say it's better if you go home to get some sleep in a real bed, but I'm pretty sure that you won't leave."

Sarah smiled, nodding. "I _can't_ leave him, Cam."

"I know." The girl whispered. "Me neither."

Before Sarah could spent a second thought to it, the question already escaped her mouth. "Do you _love_ him?"

Slightly surprised, Cameron looked at her. The woman seemed uncomfortable once more, and serious. "Yes. He's my best friend...almost like a 'real' brother to me."

"Hm..."

There's another person I love, Cameron thought, but not as a simple friend, or as a mother.

"How's that possible?" Sarah leaned forward. She wasn't annoyed a bit. She was just curious. Really curious. "You're a..._cybernetic organism_. How's it possible that you're able to feel? I mean, it is...dunno..._unlikely_."

"I have no idea." It was the truth. "The only thing I know is that I'm different. Well, I know that I have a..."

Sarah waited for Cameron to go on. The terminator didn't. "You have a...? Come on, Cam, tell me."

"I have some sort of...blocker."

"Blocker?"

"Yeah." Cameron nodded. "A feelings blocker."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not. I didn't know by myself that I have one. At first it was turned on, but now it's off for whatever reason. I just found it out a short while ago."

The raven-haired furrowed. She couldn't believe what Cameron told her. "And how the hell does this blocker work?"

"See, that's what I don't know, nor understand."

Sarah sighed, looking at John's peaceful face.

"You think that it's 'crap' what I'm saying, don't you?"

"No." The woman said sternly. "I do not. It just sounds very weird to me, but maybe in the future the technology is so highly developed that _this_ is indeed possible."

Cameron's brown eyes shimmered. "So you believe me?"

"I guess I do."

The girl wanted to hug Sarah, to kiss her. Yet, she hold it back and only smiled more brightly than ever at her. "You know, I also have blocker for pain."

"Okay, now it's getting enough." Dispite her comment, Sarah asked. "Care to explain?"

"Well, it's pretty easy." Cameron declared. "I'm able to feel. I mean, touches, breezes, and that kind of stuff, what means that I'm able to feel physical pain too. The thing is that I activate this blocker in a fight, because it makes me effective. Wouldn't help if I lay on the ground, squirming, would it? Hey, that was a rethorical question. I'm good."

"Don't get full of yourself." Sarah smiled. Nevertheless, she looked tired and somehow depressed. "I did that before, I know, but let me apologize to you, Cam. And this time, I'm absolutely serious and honest. I often treated you like...well, you know what I mean. I'm sorry. I am sorry, Cameron. Please, forgive me."

Tears beamed in the woman's eyes by now. Cam was touched, suppressing tears herself. Never would she have thought that Sarah would talk to her like that. Without any insults, pejorative commentaries, or disapproving glances. And never would she have thought that she would say these words to the mother of all destiny. "I forgive you."

"Thank yo..."

"_But _only on one condition."

"Which one?"

"That you forgive me too."

"I already did."

"Say it, please. I _need _it."

"I forgive you, Cameron."

"I forgive you, Sarah."

For some minutes nothing could be heard, but silence.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Cameron?"

"May I hug you?"

They looked at each other.

"Yes."

Sarah and Cameron stood up, met at the end of the bed, and embraced each other. It felt good and right for both of them.

John, who was long awake, hid a pleased smile.

Sarah, who hold onto Cameron thightly, wondered about the radicale change in her relationship to the girl.

Cameron, who took in Sarah's scent, desperately calculated if there was any chance for her to get even closer to Sarah, emotionally and physically.


	29. The leader of mankind shows his face

Okay, now I officially promise to update every other day! So the next chapter will come on Thursday.

Well, thanks to ellen9090, tanama30 and Cellen8for the reviews!! I really appreciate them, because I think that most of the people have lost their interest in my stories...

However, I hope the ones who read it enjoy this chapter. Now comes the meeting between Derek and the others which causes John to put his foot down.

**The leader of mankind shows his face**

"I told you she won't be able to protect John!"

"No, you told me that she would kill him!"

"Where's the difference for God's sake!? She's a danger for him!"

"Just because of her, he's still alive!"

"So he just got _almost_ killed! Great, Sarah!"

"Yes, that's indeed great, Derek!"

One and a half weeks had passed since John had been injured by the T-888. His wound was nearly healed, only hurting a bit, why the doctors had given him the green light to go home. He had been more then pleased as he had heard that information.

Right now Sarah Connor stood in the hallway of her house, arguing with Derek, who had 'welcomed' them. She had ordered John and Cameron to go upstairs. It had been clear to her, which direction this upcoming conversation would pursue. At first he had stated that Martin Bedell had told him where to find his nephew and that he had known it hadn't been an accident, but that the robot had had something to do with it. Countless times Sarah had tried to explain to him that it had _not _been _Cam's_ fault. He wouldn't listen. Everytime it ended the same way. What an idiot, she thought everytime.

"Why the hell do you come now?" Sarah wanted to know. "You knew that John was injured. You didn't bother to visit him, though."

Derek's davoured face was red with anger. "I couldn't! A damn terminator tailed me on every step I made. Guess who! Cromartie! I recognized it as I was on my way to John."

"And you dare to come here!?" Shock and fear was written all over Sarah's face. "What if..."

"I got rid of him!" He interrupted her. "I'd never jeopardize John! I'm not _her_!"

"Never would_ I_ jeopardize John, Reese!" An annoyed voice was heard, coming from the stairs. "You however did. Cromartie is perfectly able to lead you to believe that he had lost your tracks. Yet, he still could follow you. Are you really that dumb?"

The resistance fighter shot daggers at cameron. Enough. Derek reached for his gun, pointing the barrel at the girl. Sarah, reminded of her nightmare a while ago, immediately stepped forward, in front of him, causing the gun to touch her chest. Her voice was dangerously calm. "Don't you dare."

Cameron felt a sting inside her as she saw the weapon that was a threat for Sarah's life, how her programmes told her. Calculating the whole situation in a fraction of a second, she decided to intervene. Without hesitating, the terminator walked quickly up to Derek and Sarah, her eyes taxed on the man. She was held back by Sarah. "Stop."

"But he..."

"I'll handle it, Cam."

"So now you're calling her '_Cam_'?" He sneered. "How nasty. You're a _robot-lover_."

Sarah smiled as if she'd enjoy his disgust. She wanted to bring it to the boil. "Of course I am, Derek. You know, Cameron and I often _laugh_ with each other. She has a great sense of _humour_. Moreover, it's really nice when she comes into my room when I'm lying on my bed, lost in thoughts, and she _lies next to me_, wrapping an arm around my waist."

"I should shoot you. Right here. Right now." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Then I'll make a man out of John."

"Do it." She provoked. "What you're waiting for?"

The terminator who stood beside Sarah gave her a nervous side glance. "Sarah...?"

"Don't worry." The woman assured her. "He's bluffing."

"I wouldn't count on that."

"Listen to the robot, Sarah."

"I'm waiting."

"I warn you, Reese."

"Shut it, tin can!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" John was coming down the stairs. He had heard most of the conversation and now he felt to put his foot down. "What's wrong with you that you're fighting against each other!? We're all on the same side and we're all sitting in the same boat. Yet, you have nothing better to do than to war with one another because of the stupidest reasons I've ever known. Nobody orders you, Derek, to like or trust Cameron, but if _I _sent her back you should be able to trust _me _and my judgement. We have to act in concert. Don't you get that? Otherwise the world will be _destroyed_!"

All three, Sarah, Cameron and Derek, stared at him. They all were gobsmacked. Meanwhile, John had placed himself next to them.

Only now they could imagine that this sixteen-year old 'boy' would become the leader of mankind someday. Reese had thought that Sarah's education was too soft and that he grew too fond of the machine. That he grew fond of her in general was a disgrace. Even Cameron had thought that he was too bland to become the savior of the world. And Sarah just wouldn't want to think of her son as a hard grown up man who had seen the apocalypse.

"He's right." Cameron commented. "While we're arguing in here, the world is slowly falling apart outside."

Grumbling, Derek put the weapon down. "Fine then. Let's work together, but should _she _show the smallest glitch I won't hesitate to shoot. Did I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear." John answered, unknown bitterness in his voice. "And if you should point a gun at my mother and threat her ever again, I won't hesitate either."


	30. May I undo your bra?

Wow, thank you guys, for all the reviews! I'm really happy that you haven't lost interest in my story! :)

Well, Derek won't be the biggest problem for the Connors in the next time. But first, things start to heat up between Sarah and Cameron...finally.^^

P.s. I SO hope that the rumor is true because I think that T:SCC is one of the best shows ever. ;)

**"May I undo your bra?"**

On the same day, only in the late afternoon, Derek Reese had moved back into the Connor's house. Cameron had gone with him to make sure that Cromartie hadn't followed them or that he had retrieved his tracks. It was incomprehensible for her that Reese obviously had really managed to get rid of the terminator. Derek had just smiled boastfully. In the meantime, Sarah and John had stayed at home. He had lolled around on the couch, while she had made supper which had ended up in the trash.

At the moment Derek was in his room, John sat in front of the TV and Sarah lay on her bed, hands under her head, rethinking the day so far.

Mostly she thought about John, his words, and his actions today. He had showed reason and hardness. He had _threated_ his own uncle. Her son had showed a side at him, she had not known yet. But was that a good thing or a bad one?

For humanity it was surely for the better. For Sarah's picture of her little, innocent son it wasn't, though.

Somebody knocked at the door, causing her to blink in surprise. Hopefully, it wasn't Derek. Sarah had enough of him for a day. Well, it would have been enough for a whole week, but she couldn't have everything. "Who's it?"

"Me." A female voice answered. "Cameron."

The raven-haired had to chuckle slightly. "Come in."

Cameron opened the door, stepped into the room with slow grace and closed it behind her. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess." Sarah shrugged. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." The terminator seemed to hem and haw. "Are you...lost in thoughts?"

Sarah sighed. "I'm afraid so. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to help you." Cameron never feared to fight against an enemy, never feared to use her body as a shield to protect John and Sarah from bullets and suchlike, never feared anything dangerous. However, she feared to do a simple action right now. She feared of being rejected.

Sarah was touched by the girl's courtesy. "That's very kind of you, Cam, but I don't think that you can help me in this case."

"I don't mean _this _case."

"Which case then?" Now the woman was confused.

Instead of giving Sarah an answer, Cameron walked to the bed, kneeling down on it carefully.

"Cameron, what are you doing?" Although the raven-haired was startled, she remained still. "Cam?"

The girl lay down next to her, wrapping an arm around Sarah's waist. Her head rested on the woman's shoulder.

Sarah stiffened, but didn't move. "Would you explain to me what you're doing there?"

"You teased Derek by telling him that you let me lay down next to you and wrap an arm around you." Cameron explained. "I think it's important that such a tease should be true. One time at least."

That comment caused a smile in the older woman's face. She relaxed. "I also said that it's nice when you do that."

"I know." The terminator shifted a bit nearer to Sarah's warm body. "Is it?"

A few seconds long Sarah seemed to ponder about it, before she finally licked her lips and said, "Yes, it is."

Cameron couldn't feel the raven-haired's soft skin, because of the longsleeve she wore. She could feel the muscles and the lifting and lowering of Sarah's flat abdomen nonetheless. The girl wanted to rip the damn fabric into pieces and to expose the delicate flesh. She wanted the breathing to become fast and she wanted to be the reason for it. She wanted Sarah. While having these thoughts, Cameron felt a curious twitch between her legs all of a sudden.

Sarah had closed her eyes by now. She could feel the terminator's arm which rested on her belly, also her head on her shoulder. Both were a little heavier, she had to admit. Yet, she knew that Cameron didn't put the dead weight of her limbs on the human's fragile body. Moreover, she liked this weight somehow. It felt..._perfect_!? She shrugged in her laying position. At some point she had stopped to wonder about the strange feelings that Cameron's proximity provoked in her.

"What was that?" The girl asked.

"What was what?"

The terminator looked up to face her. "You shrugged. Where you thinking at something?"

"No. I just tried to loose my shoulders. They're uptight." It wasn't even a lie.

Promptly Cam saw the great opportunity to touch whom she desired. "Shall I give you a massage?"

"Well, that would be nice, too."

"Okay." Now she had to be subtle. "It would work better if you'd take off your shirt."

"Yeah..." Sarah wasn't quiet sure about _such _a suggestion, but what should happen? Nothing, right? Right. So she sat up, took off the garment, furtively and voluptuously watched by Cameron. The shirt landed on the floor. Afterward the raven-haired lay herself back down, onto her stomach this time.

Her back was scarred here an there. Neither Sarah, nor Cam cared much. Despite the fact that the girl wanted to stroke and kiss them, _lick_ them. "May I undo your bra?"

"Yeah..." Sarah couldn't think as fast as her bra was already open.

Cameron positioned herself onto Sarah's ass, her knees on the sides. "Do you have oil or a lotion?"

Now Sarah had to admit that the whole thing got indeed weird. Yet, she reached for her nightstand and opened it, reaching for a bottle of lotion with the smell of coconuts. She handed it to the girl who applied it on her hands first to warm it up. Only then Cameron started to rub it onto the enticing skin of Sarah's back.

Cameron began the massage at Sarah's shoulders. She kneaded them slowly, firmly, but not too firmly. Just perfect, what made the raven-haired moan in pleasure, burying her head in her pillow. The terminator smiled in satisfaction, while she used the balls of her hands to draw circles on Sarah's bladebones. After a minute the terminator moved lower, until she arrived at the last pair of rips. There she used her full hands and slipped down Sarah's side, feeling the scar she had caused her. Cam spent an extra minute caressing it. The action wasn't unnoticed by the woman.

"That feels so good." Sarah groaned, barely understandable.

Fortunately she didn't recognize how much it turned Cameron on to hear her making such noises. With a smooth movement, she wandered up to the sides of Sarah's breasts. And then she wondered how far she could go, before she would have gone_ too_ far.


	31. Crush, Love, Hate, Lust

Hi everybody, I'm sorry that left the last chapter where I did. _But_ now you'll see how far Sarah and Cameron will go... ;)

However, thank you for the reviews! Hopefully, some readers will be willing to leave me some comments, please. =)

P.s.: Bring T:SCC back!!!^^

**Crush, Love, Hate, Lust**

Sarah was amazed how soft and warm Cameron's hands and how precise her motions were, perfectly kneading her tensed flesh. And even more amazed was she about the fact that she _loved _what these hands and motions did and how they felt to her. It was impossible for her to suppress all the moans which came periodically. Further she _loved_ the way how Cameron moved upon her.

Cameron's eyes fell onto the spot of the raven-haired's neck which she had kissed. The memory made Cam's system burn, although no warning message popped up.

Should she? Could she? Sarah's skin was so tempting after all. And the sheen of the lotion didn't help to reduce her growing desire.

The girl got curious as she sensed the sudden speed-up of Sarah's pulse and breathing. It was minor. Still her programmes were able to register it. Cameron considered to ask, but decided against it. Instead she bent down, her breasts touched Sarah's back, and pressed her lips onto the woman's neck ternderly. Immediately she felt Sarah stiffen. Not good.

Cameron sat up and stuttered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't... Don't get mad, please."

"Get off." Sarah's voice was dangerously quiet. "Get off of me."

Swallowing, Cameron followed the order and then kneeled beside the woman, who closed her bra, before she turned around onto her back, using her underarms to lift her torso. She stared at a scared looking terminator.

Cameron had kissed her neck like a lover would have done it. And Sarah had felt a strange, yet comfortable electricity rushing through her body. The same electricity she had felt in the warehouse when she had hallucinated. Wait...she hadn't hallucinated, but had been kissed by the girl sitting next to her.

"What have you done to me?" Sarah asked, her voice shaking this time.

The terminator didn't understand the question, albeit she answered. "I haven't done anything to you. It's just that when I'm near you, I feel so..._different_. I think I'm...I know that I'm in love...I'm sorry Sarah, but I can't help it."

"What are you talking about?" The raven-haired didn't even want to hear the answer.

"I love you, Sarah."

There. Cameron had said it out loud finally. She felt release. She felt fear. She felt sick.

"No, you don't." Sarah told her as if it was a matter of fact. "You...you might have a _crush _on me, but..."

Now the terminator got upset somehow. "Stop acting like I'm a teenager, having problems with butterflies in my tummy. I _love _you! I know that you'll never feel the same way about me. I love you, though. And I also know that you'll hate me again from now on, but I do love yo..."

Suddenly Cameron felt two hands cupping her face, thumbs stroked her cheeks. "Cam."

Sarah's heart was racing. It had gotten faster with every 'I love you' that had come out of the girl's mouth. These words should have made her angry. Yet they didn't. They felt good and right to her ears, exciting even. Why? What was wrong with her?

She looked into Cameron's eyes, really studying them for the first time. They were chocolate-colored, shimmering, and seemed to be deeper than the deepest ocean. How could that be? Cameron was a... What the hell was she? Not a human, nor a machine. Sarah lost herself in these eyes, slowly drowning in them.

"Sarah?"

The raven-haired tore her gaze away from Cameron's eyes. And Sarah was shocked by herself as her own green eyes wandered to the girl's lips instead. Such delicate, kissable and inviting lips. Alright, now she at least knew that something was indeed wrong with her. Since when did she had thoughts like that about Cameron? Yes, she liked the girl, but she would never feel anything more than friendship for her, wouldn't she?

Just a second later, Sarah brushed her lips against Cam's. And while their lips touched, without a movement, they looked each other into the eyes. None of them could believe what happened at this very moment. It was unique. It was special. It was illogical.

"Sarah." Cameron whispered against Sarah's mouth.

Her breath caused the woman to shiver. "Cameron."

No other word was spoken, before they lips met in another tingling kiss which was tenderly at first. Both closed their eyes, forgetting everything around them. Cameron buried her hands in Sarah's wild hair, once the kiss became more passionate. Soon the girl's tongue begged for entry, desperate to taste Sarah fully. Sarah opened her mouth immediately, allowing Cam to slip her tongue in. And their tongues played with each other, teased and licked and stroked and tasted. They started to fight for dominance. Still the winner didn't matter at all. The feelings mattered. The lust mattered.

Sarah, whose mind was totally clouded by now, pulled at Cam's shirt impatiently. "Take it off."

It took Cameron three seconds. Then the piece of clothe lay on the floor next to the long forgotten shirt. You don't refuse when Sarah Connor tells you to take off your shirt. You simply do it. Afterward they went on with kissing, but this time Sarah cupped Cameron's perfect breasts, hating the fabric of her bra. She caused Cameron to moan. A noise, which made the raven-haired wet and throbbing.

They fell back onto the bed. Sarah rolled on top of the terminator's beautiful body. Both moaned deeply as their skin and breasts touched, rubbing against each other. The twitch between her legs, Cameron had felt had become pure agony. "Sarah, I want you. I want you so bad."

Sarah sat up, straddled the girl, who got a hold of her hips, and tried to unbutton her jeans, what was difficult to do with shaking hands. Finally she succeded, and at that moment her son's voice could be hear through the door to her bedroom. "Mom? I'm hungry. It's time for supper...and unfortunately I can't find Cameron."

John's mother stopped dead in her moves, looking down at Cameron. It was as if she would only now comprehend what they were about to do. "Oh my god..."

"I'm there in a minute, John." Sarah got up from the bed, reaching for her shirt that she put on without a glance at Cameron. Leave alone a comment.

The terminator looked at the woman, still acheing for her. She watched her go to the door where Sarah hissed, "Wait five minutes before you come out."

Then she was gone, and Cameron still couldn't believe what had almost happened. Another memory she would always carry with her. Yet, it was a bittersweet one.


	32. Just talk

Hey, first of all..."DAMN JOHN!" LoL ;)

However, thank you for the reviews! Your comments really make my day! Well, now you'll find out how Sarah is going to handle the situation...I think you'll be pleasantly surprised because she does everything but ignoring Cameron.^^

_Oh_ (hint), just for you to know, after this chapter you'll find my story under the rating "M". ;)

**Just talk**

It was late at night, and Sarah Connor lay in her bed, surrounded by dark.

She had completely lost her self control this evening. She had almost made the worst mistake in her entire life. She had nearly had _sex_ with _Cameron_. She asked herself, why for god's sake? It was beyond all sense. It was rediculous. If the situation wouldn't have been so serious, Sarah even surely would have laughed.

Everything had happened too fast for the raven-haired. In one moment she had felt Cam's lips on her neck, _again _how she had realized, the next she looked down at the terminator, with her hands working on the zip of her jeans. Not in her wildest dream, she could have imagined that. Sarah wasn't in love with the girl anyway. So there was no reason _for_ it, no explanation. Instead there were hundreds of reasons _against_ it.

To begin with, Sarah Connor had never ever been into women, not once, and much less if these women looked like sixteen years old teenagers. That would have been sick all along the line. Sarah was thirty-four, Cameron was suppossed to be jailbait. More than that, Cameron was suppossed to be her jailbait _daughter_. Somehow she didn't like the the idea of Cameron being her daughter, though. She never had.

Of course Cameron's hands had been gentle, not rough, her lips warm, not cold, her mouth sweet-tasting, not like metal, and her tongue flexible, and not rigid, but that had nothing to say. It also had nothing to say that Sarah had noticed these little things, despite the fire inside her body at this moment, caused by the feeling of her skin on the terminator's, or the perfect weight of her boobs in Sarah's hands, or the noises Cameron had made, or...

"STOPP!" The raven-haired shouted at the ceiling. Sarah wasn't allowed to think like that. Cameron could be everything to her, except for a lover.

And exactly that, Sarah would tell her. The girl would get over it soon. Although she had used the famous _'I-love-you_ line', Sarah knew that it was a simple crush, because of the sudden abilty to feel. It overcharged her systems a bit. Finish. No matter that Cameron had gotten angry as Sarah had used the word _crush_. It was one. At least she hoped it to be one, didn't she?

Sarah couldn't sleep, and Cameron didn't sleep. So the woman bounced out of bed, on which they almost slept with each other. Fortunately John had came...or unfortunately? Shaking her head, Sarah went out of her bedroom, into the hallway, just seeing Cameron disappearing in her own room. Since when did she stay there? Whatever.

Resolved to clear the situation, Sarah walked over to the _closed_ door. The terminator had done that on purpose for sure, just to avoid her, what made Sarah even more in high spirits. Without knocking she opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her, whispering loudly. "Cameron, we have to talk about what happ...oh!"

Cameron stood in the middle of the room, shirtless. She had planned to change it, after it had become dirty, when she was outside to patrol around the house. "I closed the door on purpose. However, you wanted to talk?"

"Y...yes." Suddenly Sarah wasn't so convinced of the upcoming conversation and its direction. "About what happened today. In the afternoon."

The terminator forgot her shirt, her eyes full of hope. Fear, and curiosity too. Cameron had thought that Sarah would avoid her now for a while, before she would act normal again, pretending the whole thing never happened. It surprised her that she wanted to talk, and _that _was it what made her hope raise. Sarah saw the expressions in the girl's eyes and sighed. She had to disappoint her. It was for the better of all of them.

Maybe it would have helped, if Cameron had put on a shirt. Yet the advice didn't come over Sarah's lips. Instead she remembered how she had touched what the bra covered right now, and wondered how it would be without that annoying piece of clothing. She felt the heat of a big amount of blood in her cheeks...and elsewhere. At a very improper spot.

Needless to say that Cameron's sensitive programmes sensed her arousal. A surprisingly seductive smile spread across her face as her own body responded to the signals. "Are you sure that you wanna _talk_?"

"Why certainly!" Sarah's voice was high-pitched, causing the terminator amusement. "What else!?"

Cameron shrugged, still smiling. Now she knew at least that Sarah wanted her as much as she wanted Sarah, even though the raven-haired didn't admit it to herself yet. Maybe she had a chance to love Sarah Connor freely. More or less.

"Listen, Cam," The woman started. "what happened some hours ago was...it wasn't... We shouldn't have...fuck."

"Well, we didn't."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "No, it wasn't meant like that!"

"I know." Cameron chuckled. "I made a joke."

"Cameron, now is _not _the time to make childish jokes." Sarah felt the urge to laugh, but that frustrated her even more. "I know, you think that you love me and..."

"I don't _think_ that." The girl interrupted her authoritatively. "I _know_ I love you."

Sarah felt defeated. What could she say, if Cameron was so sure that she stuck to her opinion. "Well then, what do you expect me to do now?"

"Honestly?" The look on Cameron's face hit Sarah's heart and soul deeply. "Nothing. It's a miracle for me that you began to like me after what I did. So..."

The next day Sarah Connor wouldn't be able to tell why she did it. She did it though. She traversed the half room, over to the girl and pressed her lips onto Cameron's once more, wrapping her arms around her slim waist. Cameron was indeed too surprised of the action that she remained absolutely still for a second. Then she kissed Sarah back, moaning into the woman's mouth in pleasure. "Make love to me, Sarah."

Oh, Sarah would make love to her...


	33. A passionate Night

Of course there's something to happen with them aside from kissing...I mean, come on, they are Sarah and Cameron. So it just has to be spicy! ;)

About Sarah and stop fighting her feelings... Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.^^

Enjoy it! :)

P.S. Please leave me a review! Oh, and maybe you could check out my other story "Terminator: The Cameron Reese Chronicles" and leave me a review there too? =)

**A passionate Night**

Sarah didn't know any longer _what_ or _who _she was kissing and caressing. A machine? A person? A machine with personality? Well, for this night she didn't care. All she cared for was the feeling of Cameron's body clinging to her own, the touches in combination with the resulting, animalic noises and the blazing fire, which her blood had turned into. It was far too late for her to stop. That's why she let completely go. And so did Cameron.

The raven-haired's hands, which had become rough-skinned over the years, wandered from Cam's bare hips up to her back, where they fumbled at the bra clasp, while she kissed the girl's jawline. In return Cameron slid her hands into Sarah's shirt, softly scratching the skin under the fabric of it. Red marks acrued though. But neither Sarah nor Cam really bothered. It got them even higher.

By now Cameron's bra snapped open, educing a rough, triumphant laugh from Sarah, who broke away from the girl to take it off. The piece of clothing fell unheeded to the floor, as Sarah stared in awe at the perfect breasts in front of her. They were firm and the nipples hard. The woman got yet wetter as she already was. Sarah wanted to pinch them, to lick them, but her palms remained some centimeter above. She feared that they would feel cold and like everything but soft flesh.

Cameron couldn't take it any more and pressed her lips onto Sarah's, as well as the woman's hands on her breasts. Both moaned at the contact, and it was the softest flesh, Sarah had ever taken hold of. The terminator used the opportunity to slip her tongue into the woman's mouth, giving and receiveing. The throbbing between her legs was almost unbearable in the meantime. Cam knew what it was, and what it meant. She knew how sex worked, because it had been saved on one of her dozen chips, and because of all the porns she had watched night for night. However, she didn't want to know facts about sex, she wanted to _feel _sex, to _have _sex...with Sarah Connor. Full of lust, the girl loosened her tight grip to pull Sarah's shirt over her head.

Immediately they crushed their mouths back together afterward. This time it was Cameron, who fumbled at the clasp of Sarah's bra, but thanks to her precision, it was open instantly. She looked at the woman's boobs, as she had gotten rid of the clothing. She cupped them, stroking, while they kissed. Bare skin, covered in the very first drops of sweat, rubbed against each other. Groans and heavy breathing resounded in the room.

The two stumbled to the bed, which was as good as never used and fell down on it. That was when Sarah began to place fiery kisses on Cameron's jaw and neck, followed by her collarbone, where she rolled some flesh between her teeth, causing Cameron to whimper in pleasure and pain. She _felt_ the pain. She wanted to. She needed to. She needed it as much as Sarah needed to be in charge now. The last piece of surveillance she had over this situation.

Sarah moved lower, until she reached the girl's breasts, feeling the urge to taste _every_ inch of her body. At first she let her tongue tip the hard right nipple, before she closed her lips around it, teasing and stroking. The taste was intoxicateing, running through her veins like poison that numbed her brains. Nothing was left, except for the desire. Desire for a terminator, who looked like a teenage-girl.

Cameron threw her head back and took in a sharp breath, burying her hands in the woman's hair to hold her in place. "Sarah!"

Sarah's left hand caressed the terminator's other breast, pinching the nipple and petting it softly to make it better again. She took her time to taste the skin fully, but as the ache in her abdomen and the pain, caused by Cam's nails in her scalp, became too strong, she went on, kissing the girl's flesh below, diving her tongue into the navel, until she was stopped by the fabric of her jeans. These had to get away_...now_!

Breathing heavily, Cameron looked down, as Sarah unbuttend her jeans hectically. Only now she realized how desperately and feverishly her hips bucked against the raven-haired. The jeans landed on the floor in less than a half minute. The girl let out a hoarse noise, sounding like some sort of a giggle mixed with a groan, as Sarah tried to pull down her soaked boy shorts, but failed, distracted by the heavy, exuding scent of this area. She made short shrift of them and ripped it open instead, throwing the shred somewhere behind her, never looking at it again.

Therefore Sarah looked at Cam's most intimate parts, covered with pruned pubic hair. The terminator's appearance was indeed perfect.

For a few seconds they had eye contact. Cameron was absolutely sure of her actions and the consequences obviously, but either she ignored or she didn't care for them. On the other hand Sarah seemed to be ready for everything that would happen in this night. Yet, a big amount of fear was readable in her eyes. She wasn't fully aware of said consequences, but cared for them. After all there was always a morning after.

In a lovely and reassuring gesture, Cameron smiled warmly at her, sitting up, so she could cup the woman's face. She placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before her hands reached down to Sarah's hotpants, slowly pulling the underwear down. "Sh, Sarah, it's okay."

"I want you, Cam." Sarah felt the girl's fingers stroking her inner thighs, while Cameron pressed her lips onto her chest, making her pant as she reached her breasts. Sarah digged her nails into her back.

Just a few minutes later the raven-haired let out a ecstatically moan as Cameron gripped her centre. She shut her eyes tightly, and the terminator took in the sight, burning it forever onto her files. "You're so beautiful...so _wet_." With these words, she entered Sarah with the index finger of her right hand, the left arm she wrapped around the woman's waist. She placed her lips on her neck, while she slowly started moving inside of Sarah in a slow, steady rhythm. Sarah's hips moved with her. "Cam..."

The groans, which left the elder one's mouth, encouraged Cameron to use another finger to give her pleasure. The girl could feel Sarah's inner walls contracting. And somehow it felt like coming home to where she belonged to. Namely into Sarah's heated embrace. She wanted to devour this woman. So she would never have to be without her anymore.

Cameron pressed her thumb onto the woman's swollen clit. It took about three minutes for Sarah to scratch Cameron's back bloody, cursing and craving, when she came, biting down on her shoulder on top of that to muffle the cry. Behind Sarah's eyes exploded stars in hundreds of different colors. Moisture was all over the terminator's hand. As she calmed down from her orgasm, the first since a long time, she sank against Cam's figure, breathing fast. The terminator removed her fingers, and licked them clean, closely watched by Sarah.

Regaining her strength, Sarah leaned back a bit and kissed the terminator hungrily, tasting herself. She wanted to taste more of Cameron than her skin and mouth. The raven-haired pushed her back onto the bed and bent down between her legs, placing kisses on her thighs. The heavy scent fully in her nose again. She straddled said thighs with a strong grip, squeezing them, near Cam's dripping centre. "Please Sarah, I need you."

She heard it. But she had no clue that a terminator could sound so desperate.

Laughing softly, Sarah leaned forward and with a short, simple lap she tasted the girl's juices, causing Cameron to writhe and beg for more. Hands twisted in Sarah's hair, pushing her head down. She ran her tongue over the opening a bit, what made Cam shut her eyes as thight as possible. Not wanting to tease her, at least not much, Sarah slid her tongue in and out of her wet folds, licking the spicy moisture from the inner walls. The terminator's faked, yet rapide heart beat, pulsated in Sarah's mouth.

But all of a sudden the raven-haired removed her tongue. Cameron puled, somehow adorable. "Sarah!? Please, don't stop! I...ah!"

Out of breath, but still chuckling hoarsely in amusement, Sarah pressed the tip of her tongue on Cameron's hard nub, interrupting her. Moreover, she thrusted two fingers deep inside her. Cameron couldn't take the sweet torture any longer. Moaning, she spasmed uncontrollably, her systems overheating. Her orgasm was hard, rocking her whole body, and a flood of juices catched Sarah by surprise. Then Cam's screen went off, and as it went on again, the scent of sex and sweat was in the thick air. Sarah lay beside her, petting her belly and kissing her temple. "Did I...?"

"Yes." Sarah answered, obviously proud. "The best compliment I've ever got."

"That was incredible."

"Mhm..." Sarah's hand wandered between Cameron's legs.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like?"

The girl was already moaning. "But we just had sex."

"You can have sex more than once."

"Oh, thank you for explaining."

"You're welcome. So you're not interested in a second round then?"

Cameron's answer was a fiery kiss.

This night they did four more rounds. One of them was passionate and demanding, another one was rough and brutal enough to make the two lovers bleed. Yet in return, the next round was sweet and gentle all the more, and at the end, when they were totally exhausted, they petted, kissed and caressed each other, until they reached their climaxes. Not earth shaking climaxes, but they weren't meant to be as ones of that kind. Sarah fell asleep soon afterward, while Cameron spooned her, watching over her all night long. She even succeeded in calming Sarah down as she had a nightmare by whispering words of love to her. For the rest of the night she was absolutely relaxed.

Everything was peaceful at this moment, but there was always a morning after.


	34. The morning after

Hi, thank you for the reviews! I really like them, especially _minako366_'s. ;) And yes, things definitely look 'a bit' different in the morning, but read it yourself.

P.S. Don't hate me please...and Sarah! ;)

**The morning after**

The bright sunshine of the dawning day could be cruel sometimes. This morning it would be more than cruel, though. It would make Sarah Connor's mind clear again, but for now the woman was still asleep, while Cameron held her tightly, watching her peaceful and relaxed face. Cameron had never seen it like that before. Sarah always put on a hard expression, as if she expected the worst thing to happen any minute now. Why couldn't it be like this all the time?

No apocolypse, no death, and no enemies. But then again, when she was honest, she didn't want no Skynet, because no Skynet would amount to no herself. Was it selfish from her to think so? Probably. Yet she didn't care. At least not as much as she should have.

Sarah started to move and groan; she was about to wake up. Cameron decided to make it more comfortable to her and placed light kisses on her neck and shoulder, causing a smile, which spread across the raven-haired's face. Beautiful,was the word Cameron's systems denoted first.

Whoever it was that pressed against her back, this person felt good. A warm and cuddly body. Sarah was barely awake, but she recognized the soft lips on her neck and shoulder. A few seconds later she felt a leg, shoved between her own ones. She let out an eased sigh, before she opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was a bit blurry. Hell, since when was it so hard for her to get up?

And that was when she realized how sore she was...in all the _right_ places. Something weird and strange was definitely going on here. The question was, what?

So she turned onto the other side, a little handicapped by the arm on her waist and the said leg. Finally she succeeded and looked into Cameron's smiling face. Had she thought 'weird' and 'strange'? Well, she had meant 'freaky' and 'scary'.

Cameron gave her an innocent good-morning kiss on the lips, and memories of the last night flooded Sarah's now fully functional mind. The girl beneath her, on top of her, beside her, going down on her, _inside_ of her. Sarah's blood ran cold. "Oh my..." She whispered. "What have I done?"

"Sarah?" Alarmed by the woman's reaction and her raising heart rate, Cameron wanted to assure her, but before she could say another word Sarah sat straight in the bed already, looking shocked and sick. The terminator sat up herself and placed a hand on her lovers back. "Sarah listen, it's alright."

"No, it is not!" The raven-haired hissed harshly, what made Cameron flinch somehow. Cameron had _almost_ known that it would go this way. She was sure that Sarah would calm down, though. And then she would see that they were perfect for each other.

Suddenly Cam wondered, if this thought of hers was based on reality or only hope. Feeling and pondering were making her unsure on her judgement obviously.

Sarah stumbled out of the bed, cursing as she got aware of her missing clothes. Hectically she grabbed her underwear and put it on quickly, like a cheap affair did when the wife or the husband came home sooner. She refused to look at Cameron, who was still lying in the bed, feeling a sting deep inside as she watched Sarah. "Last night never happened."

"What?" Cameron knew that she had understood these words. Yet she asked.

The raven-haired put on her jeans. "What we did...we got caught up in the moment. It doesn't mean anything...just some stress relief. It never happened, got it!?"

"Are you kidding me?" Now Cameron didn't only feel hurt beyond description, but also anger. For the first time, she was angry. No, she was boiling with rage. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!"

"SHH!" Sarah swirled around to face her, making a noise. "Do you wanna wake up John and Derek?"

"Derek's long out!" The terminator stated unaffected to the warning. "He's gone before dawn, and John won't wake up! So why do you do this to me?!"

Sarah was shocked by Cameron's reaction somehow. This kind of behavior didn't fit her. "Cam, calm down."

"Don't you dare to call me 'Cam'!" Both had never thought that the terminator would say these words. At least not to Sarah. "Now answer my damn question! Why do you do this to me?"

"Because...because we can't do..._this_." The raven-haired sighed, giving up a desperate view. She felt horrible for many different reasons. "Don't you see?"

Tears beamed in Cameron's eyes, her voice was full of unknown bitterness. It was scary. Way more scary than her former robotic coldness. "Of course I do. You simply used me for a good fuck. That's what human call it, isn't it? I told you I love you, and you took advantage of it."

"I did not!" Sarah defended herself. "You were the one, who ran around in her bra. You seduced me, when I tried to talk to you!"

"I had closed the door, but you stormed in!" Came the loud respond. "Blame yourself for using me as a talking vibrator!"

Sarah was taken aback. The girl was indeed very hurt, what made Sarah feeling even worse. She didn't use Cameron. They just couldn't have a relationship, though. Why didn't the terminator and her genius computer-brain understand that fact. "For the last time, Cameron, I _didn't_ use you."

"Why are you dumping me then?"

Sarah's voice was distressed and tired. "For god's sake, Cameron! We can't be together. There are hundreds of reasons. First of all, although you're not a teenager in real, you still look like one, and I'm a grown-up woman...and your _mother_ officially, just at the marginal. When somebody would find out about us, I'd go to jail and you and John would be given to another family. Even if you'd free me, we would have to run and hide all the time."

"So you would want to have a relationship with me?" For the terminator the speech had sounded like that. Because after all Sarah hadn't said that she didn't want to be with her as the very first reason.

"No!" The word left her mouth, before Sarah could think about it. She watched the last bit of hope disappearing from the girl's face, replaced with nothing but pure sadness. "No, wait. I meant...I mean that...I like you. It's just...uhm..."

"Fuck you, Sarah Connor." Cameron whispered, gathered her clothes and left the room, refusing to look back. Something inside her was broken, but it was no wire and no file. She would have to learn to hate Sarah. Yet she knew she would always love her, even though she would bury this love deep under this hate.


	35. Three and a half months later

Wow, thank you for all these great reviews!

I guessed you'd be _a bit_ angry at Sarah, but don't be too hard on her (no kicking! lol). She won't have it easy in the following chapters. As for her feelings...well, the stories isn't finished yet. So maybe they'll come together after all. ;)

Cameron's going to be pissed off for a while now, and she's going to make Sarah feel it... According to koredaze's comment; I just thought that a rejection from the person who actually made her starting to feel, would be the final trigger.

Anyway, enjoy the next chapter, and leave me some reviews please. :)

**Three a half months later**

_"Fuck you, Sarah Connor."_

These words had come over Cameron's lips three and a half months ago, and a lot had happened in the meantime...

Nothing was as it had used to be between the terminator and Sarah anymore. Most of the time they tried to avoid each other, just discussing their missions that were written on the wall in the basement. And some stuff, which was absolutely unimportant, like what Cameron would cook for dinner. After John's pleading, cooking had become her job, but she still didn't do the laundry. That was his chore. Sarah had agreed without any arguing, and Derek went out for a meal or cooked for himself.

But beside that, they didn't talk with each other. There were only little sideswipes they gave each other once in a while, causing Reese to laugh and John to shake his head sighing. Cam had told him that she had admitted her love to Sarah, and that she had rejected her. She had made no mention of the sex though. It was indeed horrible for him to watch them behaving like this. He knew that his mother had grow fond of the girl, _very_ fond and yet she suppressed her feelings, because of her fear of even more complications. Obvious his mother didn't realized that this way of dealing with it wasn't better at all. No, it was worse.

Thank god, he was distracted by his girlfriend Riley Dawson, who he had met about a month ago at school in the break. A cute blonde, his mother and his protector were distrustful of, but he had told them to sort their own relationship out, before they interfered in his.

Sarah sat on the couch, watching TV, while she was waiting for John and Cameron to come home from school. She thought about their latest mission, where she and Cameron had finally destroyed The Fields Terminator. They had perfectly worked together, but afterward they had fallen back into the usual tense silence immediately. The raven-haired wondered if it really had to be so. Surely it was for the better though. Even if her heart and body maintained the contrary. At daytime Sarah longed for the girl's warm voice and happy smile, and at night she longed for the girl's strong arms and full lips. It was cruel that her emotions tricked her mind.

"Hey, Mom." John shouted, coming through the front door. "We're back."

Chuckling Sarah turned the TV off and went into the hallway to greet her son. Riley stood right behind him. "Hello, Mrs. Baum."

"Hi, Riley." The woman put on a dishonest smile. She couldn't help it, but something was wrong with the blonde. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. I hope you're too?" At least she was polite. "John told me that you get dizzy now an then for a few days now."

"Did he? Well, don't worry about me. I'm great." Sarah clicked her tongue. She wasn't pleased with the fact that John talked with Riley about her and her wellbeing. Yes, she felt dizzy from time to time since a few days, but nobody had to know it. She recognized that Cameron wasn't coming. " John, where's your sister?"

John suddenly seemed to be uncomfortable. "She's outside, but she'll be here any minute. Uhm...Riley and I are upstairs."

Then he took his girlfriend's hand quickly and dragged her up to his room. Sarah already had a bad feeling, as Cameron stepped into the hallway, giggling like a stupid teen-girl in love, followed by a boy, obviously in her age, who smiled brightly. They were holding hands. For some reason Sarah felt a weird sentiment comparable to jealousy.

"Hey, Mom." The terminator, who was fully in her role, looked at her and introduced the visitor to her. "That's Kevin, my boyfriend. Kevin, that's my mother Sarah."

At this very moment Cameron had given Sarah a verbal slap right into the face. The raven-haired felt a sting where her heart was. "Your..._boyfriend_?"

He held his hand out. "Hello, Ma'am. Nice to meet you."

Sarah, too stunned to say anything, shook his hand. So Cameron had moved on. It just had been a crush after all. The raven-haired knew, she should have been happy about that, but somehow she wasn't.

------------------------------------

"Shit." Sarah cursed silently, rubbing her eyes.

It was late at night, and Sarah stood in the kitchen. Once again she had woken up, covered in sweat, _without_ being a nightmare the cause. She had wanted to get up to open the window for some cool, fresh air. The sudden dizziness had made her fall back down onto the bed though.

After some minutes it had passed, why Sarah had gone down into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Cameron was sitting in the living room. They hadn't even looked at each other, as Sarah had passed. Yet the girl came into the kitchen, sounding cold. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking a glass of water." Sarah answered as cold as Cameron had asked. "I felt dizzy again."

"Thank you for explaining, although I hadn't asked for the second piece of information."

Sarah sneered. "How was your afternoon? Did you have fun with your...boyfriend?"

The word 'boyfriend' had been said with disgust, what both surprised. However, neither Sarah nor Cam showed it.

"Yes." The terminator told her. "He's a great kisser."

"Thank you for telling me, although I hadn't asked for the second piece of information."

They remained silent, before Sarah left the kitchen, not feeling dizzy but jealous. Nobody had the right to kiss _her_ girl beside herself. Of course, Sarah was aware that she shouldn't think like that. She also was aware of the fact that it was her own fault that another was kissing Cameron now.

And Cameron pondered what was wrong with Sarah that she felt dizzy with increasing frequency. Truth was, she still cared for Sarah and loved her, but Cam acted like she wouldn't. Yet she used Kevin to make Sarah jealous. And she seriously wondered if it was working.

So they kept on hurting each other, even if they hurt themselves with it.


	36. Sarah falls ill

Hi, I've decided to use the "reply to review-feature" if I can. If not, then I'll reply here. :)

just me: Well, I don't want to spoil you the story, so you'll have to wait and read to see how it all plays out. But thanks for your review! :)

**Sarah falls ill**

John Connor, future leader of mankind, stood near the altar of an old mexican church next to his mother, his uncle, Cameron and agent Ellison. A T-888 lay at his feet, and the machine was massively damaged. Eventually the time had come to end this game of cat-and-mouse. So John pointed his gun at the terminator's head and fired the final shot. And then it was over. Cromartie was finally offline. The group burried him, and Sarah smashed his main CPU.

Ellison left afterward, while the _Baums _drove back home. After the half way, they had to stop though, because Sarah had to vomit. As she climbed into the car again, taking place on the driver's seat, her son was worried and asked what was wrong with her.

She told him, she was fine. Derek, surprisingly friendly and without any mockery, offered her to drive, so that she could rest. She told him, she was in the state to drive. Much to her hidden disappointment, Cameron didn't seem to bother. The girl sat with John in the back seat, looking out of the window. Sarah forbade herself such kind of feelings. Yet she couldn't help, but sometimes, late at night in particular, when nothing was to do, imagine how it would be, having Cameron lying right next to her.

Wherever her feelings for the girl had suddenly come from, or maybe had only been surpressed by her, said feelings were deep and strong. Sarah hated herself for that. Not Cameron, no. Just herself, because of her weakness. She had given in to the pretty termintor, had spent the night with her. Sarah had permitted her love for Cam to break free for once. Now she had to suffer for it. It was against all normal, all logic, but Sarah Connor loved Cameron Phillips, the termintor. She had fallen for her without realizing, and by now it was far too late to fight it.

"Perhaps you're pregnant." Cameron suggested all of a sudden. "The symptoms would fit."

Sarah eyed the girl via driving mirror. "I'm not pregnant, you wisecracker. I had no sex in awhile."

Her son kept shut his ears firmly. Some things about his mother, John didn't had to know so precisely. Otherwise it would be his turn to get out off the car quickly, and puke at the roadside.

"At least a little less than four months, am I right?" The terminator's voice souned impassive, but Sarah understood the hint. How could she not? It was obvious. Too obvious. Derek and her son were present after all. Thank God John pressed his palms on his ears. The elder Reese brother heard them though, and right now he seemed confused, switching his gaze between Sarah and Cameron.

White. White turned Sarah's knuckles, as she grasped the steering wheel tightly. "No idea what you're talking about. You should run a test to check if your brains are still fine."

"They are fine." Cameron commented. "Don't worry."

Derek raised an eyebrow. Not that he wasn't pleased with the way how Sarah treated the machine again, nevertheless he wanted to know why. Sarah herself had told him how much they liked each other nowadays. Or at least _had_ liked each other. "Uhm, shouldn't we go on? Night is coming."

"Yeah, we should." Sarah answered and started the engine once more. "Can anybody say John, that it's safe for him to listen again, please."

Cameron simply nudged him.

"Ouch." He rubbed his upper arm. "What was that for?"

"I saw a Volkswagen Beetle."

"Where for God's sake!?"

------------------------------------

It was already dark outside, as they reached home.

John immediately went upstairs into his room to call Riley, while Derek made himself a sandwich, before he sat on the couch and watchted TV. In the meantime Sarah ate some crackers in the kitchen. Her stomach was still upset. And Cameron didn't know where to go. The two people she wanted to avoid stayed in the two rooms, in which she was most of the time. She considered going in her own room, but it was just a reminder of her foolishness to believe that Sarah had made love to her, because she was in love with her too. Instead the raven-haired had used her as a 'stress relief'.

Finally she decided to go into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, on the obliquely opposite of Sarah, who didn't look at her. They remained silent for more than five minutes, until Derek came in to get himself a beer.

"Why don't you call your boyfriend, Tin Can?" He sneered, laughing at his own joke. "I bet he's missing you."

"Leave her alone, Derek." Sarah interfered. For some reason she had to. He had no right to abuse her. Nobody had. "Just because you don't get a girl, you don't need to be jealous of her."

Derek looked quiet pissed and angry. "You're pregnant for sure...with this mood. Your fancier should have used a condom."

"Fuck off!" Sarah threw a cracker at him, when he left. The woman wondered why she had let him move back in again. Ah, of course, because of John. Now she remembered.

She looked at Cameron, who was obviously staring at her. "What?"

The girl wanted to thank Sarah for defending her, but instead she answered, "Maybe you should go to a doctor."

Sarah wasn't able to say if Cam was indeed worried, or just made a suggestion. She preferred the first thought. "I'm fine."

"How do you know?"

These words brought back memories in both of them, as Sarah hadn't believed that a machine was able to feel and had called the girl 'Tin Miss'. Then there had been a short time, in which they had been real friends. So what had happened that it was worse now than it had been ever before? Well, they had sex.

"Why do you want me to go to a doctor?" Sarah hadn't wanted to ask this question. It came out though.

Cameron didn't know how and what to answer. She chose to tell the truth. After all it couldn't get worse anymore. "Because I'm worried."


	37. What goes around

Hi!

just me: Yeah, at the moment you can't help feeling sorry for Cameron, but Sarah too has a hard time... Well, i guess after this chapter you'll hate Derek once more.

**What goes around...**

"I've got no idea what happened between the two of you. " Derek stated. "I'm not even sure if I want to know it, but something clearly happened."

Sarah had long left. She had gone into her room to get some rest. And Cameron still sat at the kitchen table, watching Reese who had come to grab himself another beer, the fourth, and had suddenly started to speak. "You're suffering from paranoia."

"I'm not." He hissed, looking daggers at her. "And just for you to know, you walking piece of metal, if I were indeed paranoid, I'd have every reason to be because of you and your accomplices."

Cameron always felt offended by his daily accusations. She had never said anything though. This time she did, stressing each word . "They are not my accomplices!"

"Keep telling the Connors that." He opened his beer and took a big gulp of it, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterward, before he placed the bottle on the kitchen counter. "He might believe you, but it'll change once you're pointing a gun at him."

The terminator jumped to her feet, propping her hands flat on the table top. "I would _never_ harm John! He's my best friend! I love him!"

"Of course you do! That's why you tried to kill him, right!?" One swift of his hand and the bottle of beer shattered on the wall. "You're not able to love! You're not able to feel anything in general! The only thing you're able to is to kill!"

"Says a man who has no heart and kills innocent people!" Cameron yelled at him. "You pretend to care about John and Sarah, but in actual fact you just care for yourself! You're a hypocrite, Derek Reese!"

In less than a second his fist collided hard with her cheek bone, causing a blazing red mark and hurting knuckles. Cameron's systems told her that she was being attacked and that she had to defend herself by attacking back, but she didn't. She watched a panting Derek instead who looked like he was ready to rip her into pieces with his bare hands. Well, he should try, then the girl would follow her wire's orders.

All of a sudden another slap resounded in the kitchen. Now it was Derek whose cheek went red. Sarah stood in front of him, obviously boiling with rage. She hissed, pure venom in her voice, "If you dare to hit her once more, I swear I'll kill. I said that before, but this time it's no joke. Now get out of my sight!"

Derek was too perplex to respond. He simply left the kitchen and went upstairs, cursing and rubbing his burning cheek. The raven-haired gazed after him, before she turned around, facing a confused looking Cameron. Immidiately her expressions softened, eventhough she didn't realize it. The terminator did of course.

"Why did you slap him?" It was a pretty dumb question, the girl knew, but despite the fact that she was, or at least had been one of the most intelligent machines ever built, nothing other came to her mind.

Sarah smiled weakly. "He hit you."

"Thank you for explaining." Obviouly said hit had been bad for her brains.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit."

"We should put some ice on it."

"That's not necessary."

"I know, but it won't harm either." Sarah sounded desperate in her own ears. "Moreover, you have to go to school tomorrow."

Both were aware of it, that the mark would have completely gone by then, albeit it didn't seem to matter, neither for Sarah nor for Cameron. So Sarah fetched an ice bag and placed it on Cameron's red cheek. She was so gently as if the girl's skin would have been made out of china. Sarah felt somewhat stupid to do so, but couldn't help it. She cupped the other cheek with her left hand to hold the girl's head in place, caressing it with her thumb.

They realized that this was the first time in almost four months that their skin touched. The electricity which rushed through them felt as good as it hurt.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"For what?"

_For everything_, the woman thought, _especially for the way I treated you the fatefull morning. I should have held on to you instead of kicking you out._

Sarah had been scared, that was why she had chosen the easier way out. She shrugged.

"Why did you do that? Why did you help me?" Maybe Cameron would get an answer on this question.

The woman stared at her. "Because I care for you."

_No!_, Cameron yelled mentally, _not like this, Sarah Connor!_

She knew that Sarah said that, because she wanted her back as some kind of friend, or even as a 'fuckbuddy' perhaps, but the terminator wouldn't let this happen. She wouldn't let the raven-haired use her again. She wouldn't let Sarah take advantage of her love for her ever again.

"Thank you." Cameron simply stated.

"For what?"

"For patching me up. After all I have to look good for Kevin."

These words felt like a knife for Sarah. A knife, stabbed right trough her heart. Cameron immediately felt regret as she saw the bad hidden hurt on the woman's face. Yet she remained to look unaffected. Sarah had to understand that she was no tool. At least not anymore.

Somehow it verged on irony. At first it had been Cameron who had been rejected by Sarah in every single way. Trust, friendship, love. And now it was Sarah who was rejected by Cameron in every single way.

It had been Cameron who had suffered and had gotten hurt over and over again, while she had tried to approach Sarah. Now it was Sarah who suffered and got hurt, while she tried to approach Cameron.

**...comes around.**


	38. Getting rid of an idiot

Hello everybody!

Nalisha: Thanks for your comment. It's always nice to have a new reader. Especially if said reader enjoys a story that much. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters as well and you'll give me a review on them. :)

just me: Once more, thanks for the review.^^ Yeah, it hurts me too, even if I am the one who keeps them apart. But I think Sarah will get a chance... ;)

**Getting rid of an idiot**

It was weekend, sunday to be exact. John had gone out on a date with Riley, adamanted that Cameron wouldn't follow him.

She didn't. Instead she was sitting on the couch, making an annoyed face, while her voice sounded as sweet as sugar. Kevin had called her, and now he was talking her ears off. The girl regretted that she had given him her safe telephone number. Moreover, she had no clue why on God's earth she had chosen this idiot to be her boyfriend. He was arrogant and he loved to listen to himself obviously.

"So." She heard him taking a breath. The first one in twenty minutes it seemed. "You wanna go out with me? Now? I know this great café."

Cameron absolutely couldn't be bothered to do so. "Oh, Kev, right now is not a good tim..."

At this moment Sarah came into the living room, looking surprised as she spotted Cameron on the telephone. And a idea popped up in the terminator's mind. "I'd love to go out with you, Kev! I'll just ask my mother. She's standing right next to me."

"May I go out?" The girl was all smile as she faced Sarah. "Please!"

Sarah didn't seem to be upset but tired. Really, really tired. Like she hadn't slept in years. "Sure. You don't have to ask for my permission."

For the split of a second Cameron wanted to apologize. She talked with Kevin again though. "Alright. Do you pick me up?"

"Of course." He started to flirt, "Nothing could be better for the seat of my car than your beautiful ass on it."

Considering to puke, Cameron giggled and hung up.

"Where are you going?" Sarah tried to make conversation, although she didn't even want to.

Cameron jumped to her feet. "Kev knows a good café. Excuse me now, but I have to put on some make-up and change my clothes."

"You look better without any make-up."

Somehow confused Cameron stared at Sarah. Her system didn't sensed a high, treacherous tone in the woman's voice which would have been a sign that she lied. So the commentary must have been a honest one. The girl nodded and left.

About a half an hour later, Kevin reached the Connor's house with his car. It was an old model, but he was clearly proud of it. He remained seated and honked what caused Sarah to get angry. This stupid little boy treated Cameron like a whore that hopped in his car, when he just signalled her to. Yet she herself had treated her even worse.

"Bye." Sarah said as Cameron rushed past her.

The terminator stopped and turned around. "I'll be back."

Then she was gone and Sarah smiled a bit. Cameron had used no make-up.

------------------------------------

"C'mon." Kevin, who was nothing but a tool for his girlfriend Cameron _Baum_, slid even closer to the girl. "Don't act so coyly."

The moon was already up and they were sitting in his car. He had parked at the edge of a forest, having something particular in his mind. With a grin in his face he had placed his hand on her thigh and had started to kiss her. Cameron, surprised by how wrong and uncomfortable such a touch could feel, had shoved him away a bit. She knew what he wanted, but had no intention in giving in. Not the smallest one. "Drive me home, please."

"Babe, you're so beautiful."

"I'm aware of that." Cam simply answered. "Now drive me home."

He was about to get impatient, she sensed. "Come on. It's not a big deal."

"I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be."

Her comment made him angry. Kevin grabbed her shirt and pulled on it, ripping it finally, before he unzipped his jeans. Cameron remained unaffected, wondering if he'd really go the whole way and would try to rape her. "Stop!"

When he didn't follow the order, the terminator had her answer, and she was disgusted by it. She grabbed his wrists firmly, causing him to flinch in pain. "What the fuck...!?"

"Listen." Cameron told him. Her eyes shined bright blue and it scared the hell out of him. "Listen carefully. If you should ever force a girl to sex again, I'll harm you. And I mean more than just some bruises on your arm. Got it, you sick perv?"

He nodded. Afterward the girl let go of him and stepped out of the car. "I'll walk home. Oh, and I break up with you."

------------------------------------

"What happened to you?" Sarah who had stayed up until now, was instantly alarmed as Cameron went through the front door with a ripped shirt. "Did a terminator attack you?"

"No." The girl told her as if they would talk about the weather. "Kevin just wanted to rape me. That's all. No terminator."

At first Sarah could only blink. But then she started to roar, "WHAT!? You've got to be fucking kidding me! I should call the police...no, fuck that! I should kill him! I really should..."

"...calm down, Sarah." Although Cameron didn't show it, she was touched by Sarah's anger. Most of all because they both knew that she, a cybernetic organism, a killer machine, couldn't get hurt by an idiot like a teenage boy. Yet it made the woman's reaction even..._cuter_. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Sarah took a deep breath. Her cheeks burned. "Sorry...uhm...what did you do then? You didn't kill him, did you? I mean it would have served him right...but it may draw attention to us."

"I didn't kill him. I simply stopped him and treated to harm him if he should try to rape a girl ever again. Then I walked home." Cameron told her. "He might have a trauma though."

Once more Sarah frowned, before the terminator cracked a smile. The raven-haired sighed and smiled back.

"Was everything alright here while I was away?"

"Yes." Sarah nodded. "It was pretty boring. All alone in the house, you know. Well, at least that's better than to have a chat with Derek. John came home about fifteen minutes before you did. He's in his room now."

"Good."

"Yeah. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Ok."

"Ok. So goodnight, Cam...eron."

"Goodnight, Sarah."


	39. Us

Hey, readers!^^

just me: I just hated Kevin (lol), and I would have liked for Cameron to do so, but it would have caused too much trouble... ;) Well, they have to talk at first, and then we'll see what will happen between them.

**Us**

Cameron was torn. She could either follow the T-888 or she remained at a Sarah's side. Sarah's _wounded_ side to be exact. And while her basic system commanded her to hunt down her enemy, she found herself unable to leave the human. No matter how loudly and furiously said human ordered her to go for the other terminator. Finally she decided to stay.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Sarah yelled at her when the other terminator had escaped. "YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!"

"But you're injured. I..."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL 'INJURED'!? IT'S A LITTLE SCRATCH, YOU HEAP OF METAL!"

1.37 seconds. It took Sarah 1.37 seconds to realize what she'd just said. Guilt and regret washed all over her. "Shit...Cameron, I'm sorry. It's just that...I didn't mean it."

"You're right." The girl stated emotionless. "I should have left you behind. Next time I will. I promise."

"Cam..." Sarah's voice sounded defeated, barely a whisper. "I'm sorry..."

"You're always sorry, Sarah." Cameron's voice on the other hand sounded bitter. "Let's go."

------------------------------------

How could she have done this? How could she have yelled at Cameron? Cameron, who had only wanted to help her.

A lonely Sarah was sitting in the dark kitchen like every night. She touched her bruised side and flinch a bit, hissing. Now, she was sure, she hadn forfeited every single chance to come to terms with her...enemy, son's protector, friend, and one-time lover. The raven-haired groaned at that memory. It had been a wonderful night. It shouldn't have happened though. They shouldn't have slept with each other. Such a thing was wrong. Almost so wrong like loving a machine.

Sarah had hated them since she had know them. They had killed people she had loved. They had tried to kill her. They had tried to kill her son. They still did. They would destroy the world. But then, all of a sudden, there had been Cameron. Just another machine, yet different. She had been built for infiltration instead of combat. Sarah had feared to fall for her tricks, why she had treated her like a piece of shit many a time. Somehow the girl had succeeded in making Sarah's walls crumble though until nothing was left but dust, tramped down by Cameron's footstamps.

"I'm sorry." Sarah whispered to no one in particular. "I'm always."

A tear made its way down her cheek while she took the whiskey-filled glass from the table and drank the burning liquid. Her life was a mess.

Sarah was so vacantly that she didn't recognize Cameron standing a few meters behind her in the doorframe. She hated this woman, yet she also loved her. These feelings were irrational and absurd. But she didn't block them out. She wanted to experience them in all their sheer unbearable intensity.

Cameron knew that Sarah really suffered. But why exactly? Because of the loss of a tool? Of a friend? Of a lover? For a tool she suffered way too much obviously. And even for a simple friend. Sarah could have had her. All of her. Her body and her 'heart'. Never would have Cameron left her. At least not until she would have had to. However, Sarah had rejected her, and seemed to regret it now. Why? Did Sarah love her too? But why would Sarah push her away at first and then crave for her? No human could be so _balmy_.

"Bloody..." The half curse resounded in the room as Sarah wanted to stand up. She felt dizzy all of a sudden and staggered. Sarah almost fell, but was caught by Cameron, who placed her back into the chair gently. "Fuck. My head swims."

The terminator scanned Sarah's vital functions and registered alarming values. "Sarah, try to take regular breaths."

Sarah did as she was told, and slowly the kitchen stopped spinning. "Dammit! What was that?"

"You should visit a doctor, Sarah." Cameron's expression was full of worry. "Seriously."

"Why?" The raven-haired swallowed hard. She had a wicked suspicion. "You said you're not able to ..."

"I'm not." Cameron reassured her, exactly knowing what was on Sarah's mind. "But even a human could tell that you need medical attention."

"Even? Shall I take this as an offense?"

"Sarah."

"Just a joke." Sarah had the annoying habit to make cracks when she was scared.

"I know. But now is not the time for one."

"Says you."

Anger flickered in Cameron's eyes. She was horribly worried for Sarah, who was making awful lame jokes.

"Fine. I'll go to a doctor."

"Tomorrow." It was no question but a command.

"Tomorrow."

"Good. I'm pleased."

Without a word Cameron took the glass and the whiskey bottle and emptied both in the sink. "Drinking is not healthy."

Sarah watched her, a sigh on her smiling lips. "You're right, but it's tasty."

"You're lying."

"Yes, I am." The woman licked her lips. "I'm sorry for today, Cameron. Honestly."

"I know. I forgive you." Then Cameron advised her, "You should go to bed."

"If I can walk, you mean." Sarah sneered.

Cameron didn't hesitate and simply picked her up, holding the woman close to her chest. It felt so right and good, unfortunately. Also for Sarah, who buried her face in the girl's neck, while they made their way upstairs, inhaling her scent. Perhaps Cameron didn't hate her after all.

Well, Cameron did, but the love for her broke free again. Only when they reached Sarah's bedroom door, Sarah gave up her comfortable position and opened said door, still in the terminator's arms though. Carefully, Cameron laid her down onto the bed. She didn't expect Sarah to use the opportunity to place a brief kiss on her lips.

They stared at each other for awhile before Cameron bent down and kissed the woman tenderly. She hated the prickle. And she loved it.

Sarah wrapped her muscular arms around the girl's neck, trying to put more pressure into the kiss. She licked Cameron's upper lip, and Cameron was about to give in and open her mouth so she could fully taste Sarah Connor again. But she withdraw, looking into clouded, yet desperate, green eyes. "Let's talk about it..._us_...tomorrow, once you're back from the doctor, okay? Please, Sarah."

"Okay."


	40. A special Machine

Hello!^^ (I'm up to scratch, don't know why...lol)

_just me_: Thank you for your comment. Yeah, they need to talk first, then they can have smutty sex maybe. lol I can't tell you if something is seriously wrong with her, that would spoil half of the story. So you'll have to wait and read. ;)

Ps.: For everyone who's interested, another chapter of "_Terminator: The Cameron Reese Chronicles_" will be posted shortly. :)

**A special machine**

Cameron touched her lips. It seemed to her that she could still taste Sarah, could still feel her on them. She was lost in thoughts all the more because of that. She was standing at one of her usual places. By the window of the living room, watching the sickle-shaped moon, and system frenziedly tried to comprehend what had just happened.

A machine. Cameron knew by herself that she was one. To bear the designation 'Terminator' didn't change this fact. She was a machine. Made out of coltan, wires, softwares, and faked veins, coated with a skin sheath. Her mission was to protect John Connor, respectively to help him to stop Skynet and prevent Judgement Day. It was not her mission to brood over her own existence, nor to feel things like a real human did. And it was assuredly not her mission to fall in love. No. Yet she had done just that. She had done and still did all those things.

Aside from the fact that this could easily make her inefficient and vulnerable, there was no logic point in why Skynet should indeed build a terminator with such skills like really thinking and feeling. Skynet built terminators to be killer machines, which had the mission to eradicate humanity. They had no own mind. They just followed their orders. It was plain simple. For Cameron it was intricated. Everything was intricated for her.

She was unique, future John had told her once, shortly before he had sent her back in time. Cameron hadn't understood his definition of unique, because he hadn't meant the fact that she wasn't part of a new series of terminators but a prototype. He had meant something different. Something different from what she thought to make sense of now. Yes, she was unique. She was...

"_Special_.", Cameron breathed out. "I'm special."

The terminator doomed Skynet. And the terminator thanked Skynet. Cameron didn't know why she was built the way she was, but she couldn't change it anyway. She couldn't change that she brooded and felt. She couldn't change that she was in love. In love with a human. A human who was John Connor's mother. John Connor's mother who had hated terminators since she had known them and was obviously confused by herself now. Perfect.

Cameron cracked a smile. She was even able to be sarcastic.

------------------------------------

"Did you do your homework?" Sarah asked her son as they were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast.

His answer was muffled because of the food he scoffed. "Yes, Mom."

"No, you didn't listen. I asked if _you _did your homework. _Not_ if Cameron did it."

John swallowed his bite, coughing afterward. "Where's the difference?"

"John Connor, you..."

"Hey Cam, we have to go, right?" He interrupted his mother.

Cameron, who stood at the stove, nodded. "Yes."

Sarah sighed, while her son jumped up and shouldered his bag. The girl did the same, but less twirly. John kissed Sarah's cheek and rushed out of the house. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Sarah." Cameron said. She didn't leave though. Instead she looked intensely at Sarah. She sensed that the woman was scared of her doctor's appointment later. "It'll be okay."

The raven-haired nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah...and then we'll talk."

------------------------------------

"We'll have the test results in about a week, Miss Baum."

"In a week?" Sarah wasn't pleased with the long waiting time. Preferably she wanted to know the results immediately. "That's long."

The doctor, who seemed to be in his forty, laughed, "You don't have to worry, Miss. You're in a great shape. So I really don't think that there's anything wrong with you."

"And what about the dizziness then?"

"Well, this can have different causes. _Harmless _causes. Iron deficiency for example, or stress, or a lack of sleep."

Sarah quickly interposed, "I'm under a lot of stress, and I don't sleep very much."

"Then I think we've already found your problem." The doctor nodded. A friendly smile spread across his face. Sarah had already noticed that he had something calmative.

The woman was relieved to hear that and sighed mentally. Her muscles eased slowly as she relaxed. It was something she could deal with, easily. Just a bit less stress, and a bit more sleep. Nothing life-threatening like cancer. She often wished Cameron hadn't told her about the illness of her other-timeline alter ego. Cameron...

Sarah feared the upcoming conversation between them, but also looked forward to it. After all, everything was better than the current situation in coldness and malice. Not to forget the under the surface bubbling lust. For some reason, Sarah shivered.

"You're cold, Miss." The doctor stated. "You should put on your clothes again. I think it's all said and done anyway. But promise me that you'll wind down."

"I promise."

He smiled warmly. "Fine. Otherwise I have to give pills," he joked. "Well, good-bye Miss Baum."

"Bye, Doc."

The man left the room and Sarah alone. The raven-haired took off the gown and started to put on her clothes again. _It'll be okay._

Cameron had said those words this morning to her. Obviously and hopefully she had been right. One week and Sarah would know for sure. Until then she would try not to think about the blood test and its results. And she would try to stay calm and to sleep at night. Despite her nightmares. Fuckin' nightmares.

She looked at her watch. School would be over soon and she still had to buy foodstuff for Cameron to make delicious meals out of it. They would have dinner, before John would go to meet Riley as usual. And Derek would be gone anyhow. He never ate at home. So she and her terminator would have the house to theirselves. The would talk. Finally. It was about bloody time. They would talk. They would be _friends_. _Nothing_ more. The only thing that disturbed her was that she had thought of Cameron as _her _terminator.


	41. A reasonable conversation

Hi,

just me: Well, I guess Cameron will be by her side after this chapter. ;)

**A reasonable conversation**

"I'll meet Riley in the mall, okay?"

"Sure." Sarah smiled at her son. "Have fun."

John smiled back, but grew serious for a moment. "Please, don't mess with Cameron."

"Don't worry, John. We'll be fine." At least Sarah hoped so.

A few seconds later, he was out the door, and his mother exhaled deeply, trying to steady her rapid heartbeat. She was barely this nervous and apprehensive, even in the most dangerous situations, actually. So apparently, Cameron held even more power over her than Sarah had thought, and prefered. But was it a surprise after all? Probably not. "Cameron?"

"Yes?" The terminator stood directly behind Sarah, causing the woman to startle.

Sarah swirled around. "You mustn't sneak up on me like this! At least not if you don't want me to get a heart attack."

"You and your heart attacks..." Cameron snorted, yet smirking. "Pretty strange habit in my opinion."

The raven-haired couldn't help grinning. "Who taught you all this sarcasm?"

Smiling, Cameron shrugged. Then she got earnest. "How was _it_?"

"They took a blood sample from me and the results will be there in a week." Sarah told her. "But the causes are quite likely too much stress, and sparse sleep."

It seemed to be that Cameron was indeed relieved at the news. "Certainly."

"Alright." Sarah determined sighing. "I think we both agree when I say that the last months had been awkward. _Very _awkward. But I also think that we should be able to come to terms with each other. Let's just talk it over.""

Cameron nodded. "Yes, we really should be able to do so. Well then, let's start with the question, why you slept with me, but only to reject me the next morning?"

"Wha..." Sarah was thunderstrucked. Her question had been everything but tactful, the terminator was aware of that. She didn't care, though. The answer had become a thing she had to know. And now was the perfect opportunity.

Clearing her throat, Sarah stammered, "I...I thought we could...at first...talk about..."

"What?" the terminator harshly cut in. "About meaningless stuff? I thought we would talk about _us_. You agreed last night. Remember? After you kissed me. Yes, you kissed me again, although you pretend not to want me."

"I don't want you." Both knew it was lie. A desperate one.

Cameron tilted her head. "Then tell me why you want to be close to me, and defend me?"

"Because I want you as my friend." the woman tried to explain furiously, whereas she knew her heart and body wanted more. "As a friend! Not as a lover! I'm not a lesbian, or a pedophiliac."

Cameron gave an almost a bitter laugh. "And why do you moan my name in your sleep?"

"Nightmares!" Sarah instantly yelled. "In which you go bad again!"

"I've watched you having nightmares." came the simple clarification from the girl. "And I've watched you having _those _dreams with me in them. There's a _big _difference, Sarah."

"Fine." the woman spit, yet somehow defeated. "They're no nightmares. Are you happy now?"

"Far from it."

"Do you even understand what you're saying?" Once more Sarah hinted at what was beyond Cameron's petite appearance.

Cameron was kind of disappointed, and clearly hurt. "I'm a machine, you mean, and so I don't understand anything concerning humanity. I thought...hoped we're past that nonsense. But obviously you're not."

Sarah wanted to slap the terminator, or at least storm out. She knew she couldn't, though. Instead, she massaged her temples, and tried to calm down. Then she said in a rather quiet voice, "I am. It was stupid of me to say this. Can't we just have a reasonable conversation?"

"A reasonable, honest, and wholehearted one."

"Of course." Sarah sat down on the couch.

Soon Cameron joined her. They didn't look at each other, but the terminator slowly began to speak, "Please, explain to me why you acted this way?"

"I had a shock." Sarah almost expected to hear the girl's famous 'Thank you for explaining-line', but she never did. So she went on, "I don't know, okay?! I mean, all the time terminators had been my sworn enemies. Well, except for the T-800. But he wasn't like you. He was a machine. You are...you're a cybernetic organism. You...don't follow orders without questioning them. You show emotions. Yet, you were built for infiltration. So I never know if your smile is real or just faked. At first I always thought it's fake, but as time passed I started to think that it might be real, despite the fact that you tried to kill John...but let's leave this."

She paused a few seconds, gathering her rambling thoughts. "I really started to trust you, to see you as a confederate, not as a tool. And suddenly I considered you as a friend. A friend, Cameron. I became fond of you. Fond of a terminator. I could handle that. But when you told me you loved me, I couldn't...didn't want to believe it. It would have crossed the last line. You would have been no machine...cybernetic organism anymore. You would have been a person, and that I could _not_ handle. And when I woke up next to you in the morning, something just...snapped."

Cameron had carefully listened to Sarah's speech. "I think I understand." she finally said. "You're scared. Either that I _don't_ really feel and simply trick you and John, or that I indeed _do_ feel. You're scared of both possibilities."

"Yeah." Sarah's voice was husky, her mouth dry, and her green eyes watery.

A soft expression lay on Cameron's face as she gently touched Sarah's chin, and turned her head so they faced each other. The girl whispered, "I do feel, Sarah, but you don't have to be scared. And you don't have to be scared of loving me either. I won't judge you, nor will I reject you. You see, you don't have to push me away."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "How do you..."

"Know that you love me?" Cameron smiled. "I just realized. You may be complex. You're able to be figured out, though."

With that Cameron closed the distance between them, and pressed her lips onto the Sarah's.


	42. Three words

Hi!

_just me:_ Thanks for the review!^^ Well, they're a perfect couple after all, able to read each other so well. lol

_Note: _This chapter contains an explicit sex scene between two women. ;)

**Three words**

Finally.

Cameron's left hand rested on Sarah's lower back, pressing their heated bodies tightly together, while she buried her right hand in Sarah's wild hair. Both had their eyes shut. They licked and sucked at each other's lips. Their tongues danced, fought, took, and gave. Now Cameron could taste Sarah Connor agin. Something she thought would never ever happen again since their one and only night. But she did. She finally did. And she yearned for more. Much more.

Just like Sarah, who had thrown her arms around the terminator's frame, clinging to these soft lips. She felt Cameron's curves through their clothes, and remembered how she had seen them without any fabric, how she had caressed them with her hands and her tongue. She felt the heat of her body. Sarah ached for more, needed more. Much more.

A surprised sound escaped her lips, when Cameron arised and lifted her up easily. Her voice was husky, her cheeks flushed as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Something we both desire." the girl simply replied, making her way upstairs to Sarah's bedroom. "I'm taking you to bed. We're going to make love now."

On one side, Sarah was amused by Cameron's 'demand', on the other one she was extremely turned on by it. And the arousal won over the amusement, causing Sarah to nibble at Cameron's earlobe. She grinned against the blushed flesh as _her _terminator almost unnoticeable tripped. "Sarah, you're distracting the command for my stabilisers to move."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Sarah couldn't help but laugh, confusing Cameron, who had arrived at the bedroom door in the meantime. The woman in her arms managed to open the door, still chuckling. Cameron made a beeline for the bed, lying Sarah down on it and climbing on top of her. She put on a seductive smile. "I'll make you come harder as you did ever before, my sweet little bitch."

Sarah raised her eyebrows, not quite sure if she should laugh or simply wonder. Both perhaps, she decided. Cameron found that her words failed to have the desired effect. "Was it the wrong thing to say? In porn movies it's what they say when they're talking dirty."

"Cameron, I want you to stop watching such movies." The raven-haired was smirking, but serious. She slinky played with the hem of Cameron's top. "From now on you'll learn all these things by practise."

She was about to ruck the top up as she noticed Cameron's bewildered expression. Without a chance for her to request, the terminator interrogated, "When you say 'all these things', does that mean that I'll have to give a man a blow job, before we'll have on the kitchen table? And that..."

"Cameron," Sarah interrupted her, placing a hand over her mouth, "stop talking for the love of God." She sighed deeply, then explained, "It means that I'll be your teacher in this... subject."

Afterward, she pulled Cameron's head down to capure her lips in a fiery kiss. But the girl withdrew after a few seconds, stating firmly. "I only want to have sex with you...and _no _man catching us having sex and coming in our bed. No."

That was too much for Sarah. She burst out laughing, but luckily, calmed down pretty soon again. "I promise, there'll be no man. No threesome or anything like that. There'll be only you and I..._us_."

Again, Sarah tried to engage her in a hungry kiss. However, Cameron withdrew quickly after a few moments, causing Sarah to groan in pure frustration. Cameron wanted to know, "And when you say 'us', does that mean that we have monogamous relationship? Do we have a relationship, Sarah?"

Seeing the hope in these doe eyes, Sarah couldn't help, but to tenderly stroke Cameron's cheek. Her heart melted at this very moment. She said a single word. A single word with a lot of weight, responsibility, and hazard on it. "Yes."

But Cameron's bright smile was enough for Sarah to forget it. And Cameron's next three words. "I love you, Sarah Connor."

"I...I love you too, _Cam_."

Finally.

Cameron bent down and kissed Sarah with every emotion she held inside for four long months now. She rested on her left forearm, so she could slid her right hand under Sarah's shirt teasingly slow. She caressed her side, feeling goosebumbs appearing on the smooth skin, while Sarah pulled at her top, obviously signaling her to take it off. Licking her lips, Cameron sat up, grinding her hips against Sarah's while doing so. The moan, which came out of the woman's dry mouth, sounded sweeter in Cameron's ears than Chopin's Nocturne. One graceful move was needed, then the top landed on the floor.

The sight of _her _terminator in her bra caused an unbearable throbbing between Sarah's legs, and Cameron's heavy weight pressing on her crotch made it even 'worse'. Sarah's sparkling, green eyes wandered over Cam's beautiful features, down to her perfect breasts and her flat stomach. She noticed the girl's tan, whilst stroking her sides. Muscles twitched under her touch. Sarah wanted to pet every inch of skin. But first they had to get rid of their clothes. Immediately.

Now Sarah was the one to sit up to unclose the clasp of Cam's bra. Her hands were sweaty, but after some short fumbling it sprang open. As the raven-haired removed the annoying fabric, throwing it away, Cameron claimed her lips once more. They softly moaned in unison. Sarah started to kiss Cam's jawline, her neck, sucking at her pulse point, scratching the girl's back with her sharp nails, before her hands roamed forward to cup her lover's full breasts. Warm flesh. Hard, erected nipples. Like silk.

Sarah massaged and squeezed them, receiving ecstatic groans from Cameron, whose arms were tightly slung around the woman. Soon Sarah's mouth reached Cam's breasts, biting down softly, rolling the peaks with her tongue. She noticed the tuck at her shirt, an almost begging gesture from the terminator, although she could have torn it apart without any problem. Sometimes Sarah forgot how gingerly Cam could be, when she saw her fighting against other terminators and absorbed blows, or bullets. It didn't take much time and Sarah's shirt joined Cameron's on the parquet, just like her bra.

Without rushing, Cameron laid Sarah back onto the mattress. At first, they kissed passionately, their hands everywhere, before Cam moved lower with her fervently kisses. She left a wet trail from Sarah's chin, over her collarbone, listening to her heartbeat, lingering by her breasts, down to her belly button. Moans, heavy breathing, sweat, and the scent of her sex. Cam memorized every sound, every smell of Sarah. Sarah Connor. _Her _human.

"Cameron, please..." The woman needed to come. She needed Cameron to make her come. But those fondlings weren't enough. They were just a bittersweet tease for her, making her ache for more. Thank God, she felt Cameron undoing her belt and unbuttoning her jeans. She lifted her ass, so that Cam could undress her easier. Then she spread her legs wide open for Cameron, absolutely shameless.

Cam's faked heartbeat skipped a beat as she saw the newly exposed flesh, and the sexy lingerie. It was definitely sexy. It was as good as nothing. Just tiny piece of clothe. "Since when do you wear such...?"

"Doesn't matter now." Sarah was obviously impatient. "Just rip it off."

"Are you sure? It looks so lovely. I bet you put it on, because you knew what would happen."

"Cam!" Her tone was something between a plea and annoyance. She threw her head back. "You're killing me here!"

The terminator felt sympathy for Sarah, showing mercy after all. She grab the underwear and tore it into pieces that flew through the room. Afterward, she shifted a bit, bent down, and kissed the inner side of Sarah's thigh. The spicey scent stronger than ever in her nose. In an instant Sarah's hips jerked and a loud moan resounded in the bedroom, ecouraging Cameron to place a kiss on the damp, feathery curls. She had to steady Sarah, who used her hands to hold the girl's head in place, whispering her name.

A few moments later, Cameron pressed the tip of her tongue on the woman's hard nub, tasting her wetness. Sarah arched her back, now groaning, throwing her head from one side to the other. Still licking, Cam entered her with the index finger of her right hand, while the left hand caressed one of Sarah's breasts. A second, then a third finger followed, moving in a steady rhythm. Sarah's inner walls began to contract, before she spasmed uncontrollable, letting out a pleasurable cry and riding out every wave.

Cameron withdraw her moisture-covered fingers then, sucking and licking them and Sarah's opening clean, giving her little time to calm down. But after some seconds, the woman cupped the girl's head and brought them face to face. Cam's lips glistened. "Kiss me."

Cam didn't hesitate, but kissed her so deeply that Sarah tasted herself in the other woman's mouth. Sarah rolled them over. Now, she was lying on top of Cameron. They kissed while Sarah indeed succeeded in opening Cam's belt and the jeans' zip with one hand. One, shaking hand. The other one was buried in the terminator's messy hair. No time was waisted by pulling the fabric off. Instead, Sarah's hand slipped under the waistband of her panties, which were totally soaked by the now. Sarah just had to giggle breathlessly.

Cam's hips bucked frantically against the woman's skilled hand. The raven-haired's index finger played awhile with the swollen, sticky clit, before she thrusted said finger and two more inside the girl's wet center. Both of them moaned into each other's mouth, their bodies sliding against each other. Only a few pushes sufficed, and Cameron reached her climax, groaning, rocking, and covering Sarah's hand in a flood of juices.

They caught their breaths, even if one of them wouldn't have had to, snuggling, both fulfilled. Their legs were intervened. Lazily, Cameron ran her fingers through _her_ human's hair, while she looked at her. Sarah looked back at _her _terminator. She realized that she was indeed in love with a female terminator. But hey, who the fuck cared?

"Take off your jeans, Cam."


	43. NAKED

Hello!

_just me: _thanks a lot at first. And...yes, Cameron definitely needs to do that.^^ But hey, there's still some time for Sarah to teach her. ;)

_pishon de nadie: _thank you very much for the review and the compliments! It's always nice when a new reader reveals himself. Well, at first I wanted Cameron to behave like she does in the show, but eventually I gave up and Cameron ended up being OOC. lol A new chapter of TCRC should be coming soon.^^ Your English doesn't suck. Besides, my English isn't the best either. ;)

**NAKED**

John feared to get scold when he came home, because it was _a little_ later than his mother had allowed him to go out. To his own surprise the house's front side was completely dark, and when he strolled through the front door into the living room, he half expected his mother to lit the light, sitting on the couch, and throwing daggers at him. However, it remained completely dark downstairs. Then his confusion turned into worry. But he remembered that Cameron had been in the house with his mom after all. He had a bad feeling, though.

He heard a strange noise coming from the second floor, and he instantly thought about his mom's words to run away in such situations. John, however, was unwilling to possilbly leave his mother behind. Another noise resounded. This time he could identify it. It was a moan. A moan originated from his mother. She was injured!

Now he forgot all caution, and ran upstairs, hearing a ldamped moan through the closed door of his mom's bedroom. What if somebody had captivated her? Somebody who was waiting for him, John Connor, to shot him. Somebody who had deactivated Cameron. What if the attacker had already left? After all, the one he wanted hadn't been there. And maybe, right this moment, his mother was bleeding to death.

He couldn't hear anybody or anything. At least until the deafening cry from Sarah resounded. Enough!

John stormed into his mother's room. "Mom! Mom, what...AAH!"

"Oh God, John!" Shock was written all over Sarah's face, while she was lying beneath Cameron, who was perplexed to realize that her system didn't indicate John coming home. But in all fairness it must be said that she hadn't thought about him. "Get off of me, Cam!"

Alarming pale, John stumbled back into the hallway. _Naked_. His mother. _Naked_. His protector. _Naked_. Together. _Naked_. In bed. _Naked_. Having sex. _NAKED!_

"John, le...let me explain," his mother stuttered as she came out of her bedroom, fixing her belt, and causing John to gag halfheartedly. "It's...it is not what it looked like."

Her son looked stunned at her. Yes, it was the dumbest thing she could have said. But what the hell do you say if your son walks in on you when you're having sex? That alone would have been awkward enough. However, she had to explain why her lover was her son's protector. A terminator. The birds and the bees didn't do it in such a case.

"Mommy..." John whined, watching Cameron coming out of the bedroom. Fully dressed luckily. He cleared his throat. "Uhm...I...please, say something, Mom."

"John." Her voice was calm, more or less. "Cameron and I...we..."

"We are in a relationship, John." Cameron interrupted her all of a sudden, grinning brightly. "She gave in to me, finally."

Mother and son looked at the delighted terminator, who seemed to be rather pleased by herself.

"That's great, Cameron." He replied, then swallowed audibly hard. "I'm happy for you, and all my congrats to you, guys...but I always hoped you would prevent me of seeing _this_."

Raising an suspicious eyebrow, Sarah realized that her son was more in the know about them than she had thought. "What do you mean, John?"

"You two...in bed for Chrissake!"

"Not that!" His mother groaned. "I mean...did you know that Cam and I..."

John folded his arms. "Cameron told me several months ago that she's in love with you. The time when you treated her pretty bad. But I admit that I'm surprised that you apparently feel the same way about her, Mom. However, I'm okay with it. It's just...you..._naked_."

Sarah was buff. Yet, she was also relieved. "I promise, you won't see us like this ever again."

"Yeah, whatever." John snorted. "I already have a trauma, so..."

His mother chuckled softly. "Grow up, John."

He couldn't help bust smile weakly. Then he grimaced. "Never thought that my mom's a lesbian."

"I'm not. If I was one, you wouldn't be here."

"People who are attracted to both genders are called 'bisexual'."

"Thanks for the information, Cam."

"You're welcome. So I guess I'm a lesbian then."

"Cameron, shut it."

"You know what's funny, John?"

"What?"

"I'm a terminator, and yet I had sex, while you're still a virgin."

"Shut it!" He held his stomach. "I think I have to barf."

------------------------------------

One week later, Sarah got a phone call from the hospital. The results of her blood test had arrived. And while John and Cameron were in school, Sarah met the doctor.

"First of all, you are hale and hearty." he told her as soon as he came through the door.

Immediately the woman let out a deep sigh. "Thank God."

He smiled warmly at her. "Your values are all perfect. It must have been stress. Tell me, did you get dizzy again this week?"

"Just once, but the night before I didn't sleep much. " The raven-haired suppressed a grin. _My terminator just wouldn't let me go to sleep. _

"Well, Miss Baum, the only thing you have to do is to relax a bit more." He asked, "Do you have kids?"

Sarah licked her lips and answered, "Yes, two."

"Single mother?"

"Yes," she told him. "The father of my son left, and my daughter is adopted."

"That must be really hard sometimes. How old are they?"

"16. Both of them."

"Teens. They can be exhausting now and then, am I right?"

"Oh yes Doctor, they can" Sarah wanted to laugh. "But I love them nevertheless."

Smiling, he nodded. "That's fine. Just explain them that you need some rest. I'm sure they'll understand it."

"Without fail. Thanks, Doctor."

"No problem."

Humans aren't perfect. Humans can make mistakes. Some of them are little, while others are big. This one was a big one. A very serious one. A wrong handgrip. Negligence. Interchanged test results. Unnoticed.

"Misses Noland, I'm sorry to tell you...you have leukemia."


	44. The Transmitter

Hi,

sorry for the delay, but I've been busy, because school started last week. However, here's the next chapter...and another, very long one of TCRC was also updated yesterday. To be honest, I'm pretty proud of it, and I'd would love you guys even more, if you would leave me a comment there too. ;-)

_just me:_ thanks for reviewing, and we'll see if Sarah will find out about it or not...

**The Transmitter**

It was a beautiful morning, and Cameron and Sarah were lying in bed together.

The raven-haired was still sleeping, while the terminator was watching her with a pleased smile on her face. Sarah looked so peaceful and relaxed like never before. Since Cam spent the night in her..._their_...bed, the woman hadn't even had any nightmares. Cameron leaned down, and whispered into her lover's ear, "I love you, Sarah. I love you more than I thought my system could ever allow me to."

"Ditto," Sarah murmured, laughing softly, before she yawned and stretched a bit. "I wasn't such a sleepyhead until you came along. You're happy now?"

"To tell the truth," Cameron said, brushing a few strands of hair out of the woman's face, "yes."

Sarah couldn't help chuckling. "I thought so."

About five minutes passed in which none of them spoke, and Sarah was on the brink to drift back to sleep as Cameron suddenly nudged her. Not hard, but she was obviously claiming attention. "Sarah? Sarah, I have to give you something."

"Please tell me that you didn't buy me a diamond ring," Sarah joked as she turned to face Cam. Well, half of it was a joke, for she really never knew what her terminator held in store for her.

"No." Cameron tilted her head. "Do you want one? I still have the diamond John gave to me. That and a piece of gold and I could make you a diamond ring. You know a diamond ring is something you give your partner when you ask him to marry you. I would marry you, but I don't think the youth welfare office would agree."

The woman in her arms was touched by these words, and a bit distraught. "Slow down, Cam. What do you wanna give me?"

"A just finished, little device," Cameron replied. And all of a sudden a small thing looking like a fob watch appeared in Sarah's field of view. "John already has one. This one is for you."

By now, Sarah got curious. She asked, "What's this? What's it for?"

"It's a transmitter with a button that will detonate an explosive near my chip," the terminator explained matter-of-factly. "It gives you power over my life."

Hearing this, Sarah sat up, making sure that the sheets covered her breasts, and looked down at Cameron. The raven-haired didn't know why the girl told her such a thing. Though, she was dead certain that it spelled trouble. Sarah didn't want trouble. Once in her life the raven-haired wanted some peace.

But her brain was already perusing a dozen of different problems. What if something was wrong with Cameron? Cameron who was lying next to her. And then, Sarah's instincts urged her to reach for the gun under her pillow, yet she fought it back. After all, it was Cameron. Cam, _her_ terminator. Actually she was John's terminator, but...whatever.

"Sarah?" Meanwhile, Cameron had sat up too, caressing the stiff woman's back now. "Listen, everything is alright. You don't have to..."

"Why the hell do you give me this thing then?!"

Cameron's voice was calm, trying to soothe her lover. "Because future John told me to. In fact he told me to give his younger self one, but I thought it'd be fair if you had one too. Just in case."

"What case?" Sarah had to ask, even if she didn't want to. "What case, Cameron?"

The terminator hesitated. "In case I got damaged and...you know."

"So _that_ is still possible? Despite all your feeling?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Cam felt how Sarah stiffened even more. "But just because it can happen, doesn't mean that it will. And if _it_ happens, remember that I don't want to do the things I'll do then, and that I love you and John...and that I'm sorry."

"I will," Sarah whispered.

Gently, Cam cupped the woman's chin, forcing her to look at her. "Promise me that if it happens and there's no other way, you'll use the transmitter."

The mere thought of it caused Sarah to shudder. "I...I promise."

"Thank you."

"I don't like this."

"I know." Cameron placed a soft kiss on Sarah's shoulder while her hand draw circles on the woman's stomach. "But you like this, don't you?"

Sarah closed her eyes, silently moaning and forgetting everything bad. "Yeah..."

"Come here." The girl claimed her lover's lips, pushing her back onto the mattress and a certain bird to the back of her file-mind.

A pigeon had nested on the house's chimney. Cameron had spotted it and had tried to expedite it. As she had encouraged the bird to fly, her left hand had suddenly malfunctioned. She had killed the poor creature.

She had lied to Sarah. Not everything was alright.

------------------------------------

Two days later, John was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, alone. He desperately tried not to think of why he ate his pancakes all alone. In his mind, his mother was simply sleeping and Cameron was far, far away from her.

However, he was really happy that his mom had found someone, even if it was his metal protector. His metal protector who had fallen in love with her long ago. The only thing was, he couldn't stop thinking about this horrible scene he had witnessed in his mother's bedroom. He didn't want to think of her as a sexually active person. And Cameron's comment about him beeing still a virgin had been mean. Just mean.

Turning his head to the window, he shuddered. Through the glass he spotted a dead bird laying openly in the grass.


	45. Riley's dead

Hey,

_just me:_ Thanks for your comment. You're right, it never ends well...

**Riley's dead**

"You lost weight," Cameron noted one night, looking closely at Sarah who had just come out of the bathroom.

Putting on what looked like a proud face, the woman ran her hand through her hair. "Thanks."

Somehow Cam wasn't really sure, if Sarah should have been flattered by her comment, because she herself was worried. The raven-haired was rather slim anyway, so weight loss wasn't necessary. It was even unhealthy, for such an active person like Sarah needed a lot of strength and endurance. But the girl found that humans had the stupid habit to always be happy about a reduction of weight.

"You're very attractive." Perhaps Sarah simply required affirmation, the terminator reckoned. People seemed to do in general. Yet especially women in Sarah's age. "Attractive, desirable, hot, sexy, a milf..."

"How many synonyms for 'attractive' do you have in store?" Sarah asked, smiling at her, and leaned against the closed bathroom door, folding her arms.

The answer caused her to snort in amusement. "193."

"You don't have to list them all up now, Cam. Seriously."

Cameron stopped, but Sarah's slightly blushed cheeks and the encreased heartbeat, told her that her compliments hadn't failed their effect. Hopefully Sarah would stop trying to slim down now.

"It's funny, you know." Licking her lips, the raven-haired backed off from the door. "I didn't even try to lose weight."

"You did not?"

"No," Sarah, a bit confused by Cameron's irritated expression, answered. "Why should I? I know I'm in a good shape. So there's no need to."

With a distant look on her face the girl recollected her memories. "But you didn't eat properly this week. I know because you even refused to eat your favorite meal which I cooked for you last wednesday."

"That's because I'm not very hungry since a few days." Sarah explained to the girl. "Probably because we didn't had to chase after someone. No running means no hunger."

The anxious look on Cameron's face didn't disappear immediately. Therefore Sarah walked slowly over to the bed, her movements smooth and sultry. "Yet if I'm giving it a consideration, I realize that I'm indeed hungry right now."

"In that case I'll make you something." The terminator offered without hesitating. "What would you like to eat?"

Sarah groaned in pure frustration. "You sound like a bloody waitress, Cam!"

"I just asked you what you wish to eat."

After a deep sigh, the raven-haired put on a seductive smile once more, trying it a second time. "You."

At first Cameron seemed to be distracted, but then she figured it out with the aid of a movie she once had seen. "Ah, I see, you're hungry for me. You want to make love."

"Exactly." Sarah looked a little short of facilitated, crawling into bed next to the terminator who pulled her in. "Cam, why do you always call it 'make love'?"

"It sounds better than 'fuck', 'shag', 'screw', 'hump', 'bang'..."

"Stop!" The woman held up her hands, while her cheeks reddend. "Okay...let's abide with 'make love'."

Cameron nodded, pleased. "Very well, because I don't fuck you, I'm make love to you. To fuck is absolutely unromantic. You don't fuck the person you love."

"Yeah, basically." To hear the girl say such words caused Sarah to feel a bit ashamed, and a bit turned on.

So she simply put a finger under Cameron's chin, turning her head into her direction, and kissed her passionately. Getting rid of their underwear slowly, they made out for quite awhile, when Sarah backed away all of a sudden, trying to free herself from her lover's arms around her. Cam opened her eyes at the lack of contact and the struggling, seeing Sarah's tormented, pale face. "Sarah?"

Before she could even think of another word, the woman rushed out of the bed, into the bathroom. Seconds later, Cameron could hear her vomit. Instantly, she hopped out of the bed and quickly went into the bathroom to hold her human's hair back, worrying.

The next morning Sarah refused to eat breakfast, and just sipped at her cup of coffee.

------------------------------------

John sat on the couch, expressionless. His mother next to him, stroking his back. He barely felt it.

The only word in his head was 'dead'. Riley, his girlfriend, was dead. His mother had told him that as he and Cameron had come home from school. He had even wondered if she was ill, because she hadn't come to school. No, she was dead. Found in a river. Shot.

"It was her!" Derek yelled, pointing a finger at Cameron who stood beside John, squeezing his shoulder. "She killed the poor girl!"

Sarah was tired of his accusations against her terminator. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous!?" The resistance fighter fired back. "Are you sick of life, or why the hell do you wanna get killed by the Tin-Miss!?"

"I would never kill her, you complete idiot!" By now, Cameron occurred to be offended by his comments. Never ever would she kill John, her best friend, nor would she kill Sarah, her lover, what Derek didn't know, fortunately, because she and Sarah were really discrete and quiet...most of the time. Anyway, Sarah and John were _her_ humans. She loved them, and would never do them harm. Why didn't Reese understand this? "And I didn't kill Riley!"

He snorted pejoratively. "Who else could have done it?"

"Everyday people are shot, Derek." Sarah clenched her fists. "_NOT _by Cameron. It's really tragic what happened to John's girlfriend, but Cam had nothing to do with it."

"Ugh! You even gave this thing a nickname." Derek looked disgusted. "You indeed think that she cares for you and John, uh? Well, she doesn't. Don't you get it? She was built for infiltration. She just pretends. She feels nothing. She just makes you believe that. And obviously she's doing a damn good job with it!"

Cursing, he stormed out the door, frantic about such stupidity. He had to cool off.

"That's not true." Cameron said to Sarah, a pleading expression on her face. "I don't just pretend."

"I know, Cam." The raven-haired answered, still strocking her son's back.

Cameron was sedated, until her left hand twitched, luckily unnoticed by her best friend and her lover.


End file.
